Crimson Amber
by Jacynth the Echidna
Summary: Silver is a commoner hedgehog whose village gets raided by the aristocrats who murder his mother and his brothers. An aristocrat called Shadow takes him to be his slave. YAOI SHADOWXSILVER DON'T LIKE DON'T READ RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I'm baaaaack! With an all new story! Yes it is a yaoi. Yes it does have Shadow in it. It also happens to be a more popular pairing. Shadilver! I'm pretty sure you all know what I mean by that. Anyways, this fanfic was partially inspired by the underground railroad. You all know what that means... To get on with this, I would like to firstly say that Shadow and Silver do not belong to me. Secondly I would like to thank Shadow for tolerating all my use of him. Thirdly I'd like to thank Silver for all the pain that this fanfic is gonna bring him...

Silver: No! Don't hurt me! Pleeez?

Shadow: If you touch one quill on his head I'm gonna send you straight to hell!

Me: Calm down hedgies! Jeez I'm not going to kill him! (inwardly: or am I...)

Crimson Amber

Chapter 1: The end in the beginning

Silver was content. Poor but content. He was born into a litter of three, him being the youngest. His two older brothers, Obsidian and Citrine were both normal hedgehogs, but they ridiculed him because unlike them he was an albino.

He should have had many things to complain about, but he was content. He was quite the optimist, always looking at the positive side of situations so whatever it may be, he was content. He had a loving mother but no father becase their father had worked for the navy but dissappeared and was never seen or heard from since.

His mother always admired him for his uniqueness but both his brothers acted as if he was a freak. But still, he had nothing to complain about. Nothing to hate life for. Nothing, that is, nothing until the aristocrats came.

According to law, at a set time each year, the aristocrats were allowed to plunder from the commoners and take whatever they wanted, be it crops, land, or even the living themselves to be slaves. The problem with this is that no resistance was allowed, and any who tried to resist was immediately senteced to death at the hands of the resisted.

What Silver didn't know is that the aristocrats were riding their pampered selves over to Silver's village to reap that which they have not sown. Silver didn't know was that his contentment was soon to come to an end. What Silver didn't know was that lives he loved would also come to an end. What Silver didn't know was the horror the aristocracy would bring him. What Silver didn't know is that the aristocrats wold give him something more precious than he even thought existed. Oh the things Silver did not yet know were abot to be uncovered.

One day Silver was firmly shaken awake. "Silver wake up! Wake up!" It was his mother Jacinth. "Silver," her voice was trembling. "Silver when they come, do not resist. Whatever yo do don't resist. Do it for me Silver. Please you must." Silver looked into his mother's grief shattererd eyes.

"Mother! What's the matter tell me please!"

"Silver no. Just remember what I said do not resist. Goodbye Silver dearest. Goodbye"

"Mother what do you mean? Tell me, you have to!" Jacinth turned around. Not looking Silver in the eyes.

"The Aristocrats." Silver did not know what she meant but the heaviness in her voice told him that is was not good. At all. Jacinth suddenly dragged Silver to her in a death hug, tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye Silver. Whatever happens, always remember that I love you, and I will always be near no matter how far I am."

There was a crash as the door was knocked down. "You there lady! Go outside and line up with the others." A burly bulldog was standing in the doorway. Jacinth gave her son one last hug then followed the bulldog outside, shooting hate laden glares at him.

When she went outside to line up with other ladies about her age, she shrieked.

"MOTHER," Silver cried out but her scream blocked out all else. He looked out the window to see what was terrifying her like this, but what he saw almost ripped a shriek of the same, if not higher magnitude, out of his throat. His two brothers were outside tied to stakes attached in the ground, hanging limply with blood coating them.

"You heartless BEASTS!" Silver watched in horror as his mother threw herself onto the bulldog screaming bloody murder. "How DARE you!" the bulldog roared. "By making the same mistake your two twerps did, you will DIE!"

Silver covered his eyes. He could not watch. He listened as one gurgling scream sounded then all was quiet. He opened his eyes and looked out. There on the ground was his mother. No blood, but her neck was bent in an irregular angle.

All the aristocrats started laughing. All except one that is. That one that wasn't laughing was staring with stone cold eyes at the scene before him. Silver saw this aristocrat, who surprised him, not only because he wasn't laughing, but also because of his appearance.

Unlike the others, who all wore baroque and completely uneeded clothes, He wore a light belt, with a sword thrust through. Nothing else. This wasn't the only thing that caught Silver's eye. This aristocrat was a hedgehog too. A black hedgehog with red stripes on his headquills and a white tuft of fur on his chest.

Then the aristocrat stated that he was going to check in the house of that woman. He's going to find me! Silver thought. Closer, closer, and yet closer still the black hedgehog came. He stepped through the doorway.

His eyes scanned the room and landed on Silver. "You there." he whispered. Silver nodded, too afraid to speak. "That hedgehog out there. Was she your mother?" Silver nodded. The black hedgehogs eyes softened a slight. So slightly Silver thought he imagined it. "Were those other two hedgehogs your brothers? Speak up, there's no need to fear me."

"Yes they were." The black hegehog's eyes grew harder than they already were if at all possible.

"What's your name?" Silver shakily replied "Silver master," he almost forgot his position in the current situation.

"Silver, the only way you'll be safe is if I take you to be my slave. I know it doesn't sound appealing but...well...will you?" Silver recalled his mother's words. "When they come, do not resist. Do it for me." Yes. He would do it. For Jacinth. For Obsidian and Citrine.

"Yes master...?" He saw a glimmer of amusement in the black hedgehog's eyes. Then it vanished as quickly as it had come. He must have been seeing things again.

"Shadow," the back hedgehog said, "but it's just 'master'.

Shadow walked outside, Silver trailing behind him.

"Hey who's pretty boy there?" a brown wolf shouted to Shadow.

"Yeah where'dja get him?"

Shadow breathed in. Silver breathed in. Shadow replied, "This is Silver and he is my new 'personal' slave."

"Hah from his looks I'm not surprised." Silver could see the Shadow was gritting his teeth. He wondered why.

"Come on Silver I'm done here. Let's go home." Silver didn't know how else to reply so he bowed his head and softly replied.

"Yes master."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry about all those spelling mistakes in the previous chapter. I'll try not to make any this time. Anyhow if any are wondering, I kinda got the aristocracy idea from the sonic underground. I wanted to twist things up a bit (mwahahahaha!) Anyways, Read and Review if you want me to continue. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Shadow and Silver don't belong to me right guys?

Shadow&Silver: Thank god yes!

Me:Real nice of you guys. Am I really that horrible to you?

Shadow&Silver:YES!

Me:Forget I asked.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 2: Don't Scar the Lily

Why did I just do that? Shadow wondered as they rode back to his (not that humble) abode. Silver was sitting right next to him shivering uncontrollably. How frightened he must be, Shadow voiced in his head. He's just a child! Hatred for the aristocracy flowed down him in tsunamis. (waves are too gentle you see) He is an orphan now. Alone. Shadow felt a fierce tugging that he had to protect this hapless child. He pondered awhile on why, this kid, sitting right next to him, felt so important to him. He knew his father, one of the most important lords in the region, Would never let the poor kid even touch his doorstep unless he was a slave.

"Master," Silver mumbled. "Master," He said again a little louder.

"Silver?" answered Shadow in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Master I'm scared." Again Shadow could feel hatred bitterness malice and all manner of hostile negative things toward the aristocracy. He then did something surprising for one like him to do.

"It'll be all right as long as you stay close to me," Shadow stated while wrapping his arms around Silver to keep him warm. Then lowering his voice to a death whisper so only Silver could hear it, he said, "I will protect you. If anyone thinks they can reach a hand out against you, that will be the last move they make." So fervent was Shadow's words to himself that when he had whispered 'last' he had done it with surprising sibilance.

"M-m-master?" Silver asked.

"Yes Silver?" Shadow replied. Silver took a deep breath. He would tell his master everything.

"Master, remember when you asked me about the lady outside, if she was my mother?" Shadow tensed up.

"Yes I do Silver," he breathed.

"Master, I agreed to come with you because she told me not to resist anyone if they came for me. Master," Silver inquired looking up at Shadow with wide scared eyes, "If I had said no to you, w-would you have...would you have...have..." Silver couldn't continue.

Shadow replied in a sound that could have been called a roar if it wasn't so quiet. "No, Silver. And never. I can't bear what the aristocracy does to all of you. Can't they understand that we are all equal beings whether we're poor or rich? That's why I took you Silver. I saw what they did to your family. I didn't want them to do it to you too. I HATE them!

For a moment Silver just sat there, again too shocked to speak. Shadow didn't actually want him to be a slave! He just wanted him to be safe. Silver realized what may have happened if Shadow didn't take him. He could have been taken by another aristocrat and made a slave or even killed! He felt a rush of warmth for his new master. He snuggled up against Shadow making soft contented noises. "Master," he whispered into Shadow's ear. "Master thank you. Thank you for saving my life. I owe you everything."

Shadow almost melted then and there at the sincerity in his slave's voice. At Silver's next words though, he froze in shock, "Master, why did they act like that when you declared me you 'personal' slave?" Shadow maintained his frozen position. "Master, was it something bad?" Shadow slowly regained his composure.

"No Silver. The easiest way to keep you from getting too hurt was to call you my 'personal' slave, My," his voice dropped down so low it was barely audible. "My pleasure slave. Unfortunately Silver had very sharp ears.

"Master! You're going to..." Shadow mentally slapped himself on the face for being stupid enough to say 'it' out loud.

"Maybe not now Silver, but those demon aristocrats may ask me, and no matter how devilish I look myself, I cannot lie."

"Master! I'm...I'm..."

"Yes Silver I know by your innocence. You're a virgin aren't you." Silver nodded.

The door of their carriage swung open. "Please, If I may," the chauffeur, a large walrus held the door open. Shadow motioned at Silver to follow him. Silver was more than happy to oblige. Shadow leaned in close to Silver.

"On your hands and knees now Silver. I'm sorry but that's the way slaves like you must walk." Silver being more than happy that Shadow had saved his life was only happy to do so. He even went on to rub himself against his master's legs like a loyal dog. "You may leave now," Shadow addressed the walrus.

"At once sir," said the walrus before bowing, boarding the carriage and leaving.

"Silver, welcome to your new home."

Silver stared at the manor in awe. The giant house must have been at **least** five stories tall. The gargantuan balcony on the third floor was high enough that you could look out over the whole city. The double doors that led inside war taller than the height of four Silvers and not including the staircase that they had to walk up to get to the door.

This was where he would be a slave. Stripped from his old home, he realized that here he lived to serve Shadow, (which btw he was more than happy to do pleasure slave or not) but the burning flame inside him told him that he would serve Shadow and Shadow **alone** . Because searching deep in his heart, he realized this burning feeling in him was more than loyalty to the one who saved his life...

Well people there's another chapter finished. Wow howzabout that! I'm guessing you all know what Silver is feeling yes? Hah of course you know. I know I'm speeding it up a bit but Silver is just too cute to resist.

Shadow: Oh I know all right but you just try and take him away from me...

Me: Sheesh! Calm down Shadow I won't ! I'm a human and he's a hedgehog!

Shadow: Well you'd better be serious because if-

Silver: Shadzy? Are you there?

Shadow: Silver! Yes I'm here..

Silver: Well quit it with that human! I WANT YOU!

(Silver runs into the room hurls himself on Shadow and Shadow wrests him to the ground. Silver is now underneath Shadow)

Shadow: Well I want you.

(Shadow start nipping Silvers neck)

Me: Ok guys I'm outta here before Shadow makes love to Silver in front of my face. Don't forget to review!

(turns to Shadow and Silver)

Me: Seriously guys it's not time! We're too early in the fanfic!

Silver: "moans in pleasure"

Me: ACK! I'm outta here! See you people in the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I'm trying hard to try and upload one chapter per day of Crimson Amber and Fir in the Shadows. I'm kinda having Trouble finding time to type but here I am with another chapter of Crimson Amber. Note: Shadow and Silver do not belong to me. If they did, I would... wait what would I do.

Shadow:Well how about that. An author that doesn't know what do do with us. Pathetic

Silver: This time I'm on his side. The is just plain lame.

Me: The whole world is turning against me. I thought we were friends...

Shadow&Silver: Yeaaaaah riiiiight.

Me: Whatever...

Crimson Amber

Chapter 3: Let the Weak say "I am Strong"

It'd been a year or so since Silver was brought to Shadow's manor. It's comfy I guess. Silver thought. He still didn't exactly love the feeling of the leather collar Shadow had put on him, but it's not like he had a say in these things. He felt so vulnerable. So subject to Shadow, and yet, in a way, it felt good. His master took care of him, rarely got angry at him, and protected him. I wish I knew what he was up to all the time he didn't spend his time with me, Silver thought. Silver and Shadow were very close. Every day, when Shadow returned from work, He would take off his belt, (so it wouldn't be weighing him down) walk over to Silver and give him a kiss on the lips.

Silver didn't know why but for some strange reason, it seemed to send a burning sensation through him. A strong yearning for more. Silver heard the door opening. He droppend to his hands and knees and waited for the door to open. Shadow stepped into the room. As usual, Shadow took off his belt and placed in on his desk. He then got down on his own hands and knees, and gave Silver another kiss. Silver couldn't help it. The sensation was driving him mad. He returned the kiss with a surprisingly strong passion. When they finally broke off for air, Silver was panting.

A grin stole across Shadow's features. He swiftly pulled Silver off the ground, and was carrying him to the bed, bridal style. "You're not ready yet," Shadow smiled this time. "But I can give you something." He threw himself on Silver. Silver did not try to resist. Shadow firmly pressed his lips onto Silver's. Silver could not help himself. The desire, the lust in him made him return the kiss yet again, with as much ferocity as he could place behind it. Shadow smirked. Silver could feel something wet drawing a line across his bottom lip. He instictively knew his master was asking for entrance. Silver gave in to his desire.

Shadow felt Silver's lips open underneath him, and could not ask for a more welcoming invitaion. He slid his tongue into Silver's mouth, brushing it smoothly, softly, over his fangs. He could fell Silver shudder underneath him. His tongue did a dance around Silver's mouth looking for a sweet spot. Shadow knew hw had found it when he heard Silver moan with pleasure under him.

Silver couldn't suppress a moan. It felt so good. He felt closer and closer to Shadow with each passing second. He moaned again, mumbling, "Master..." Oh the pleasure his master was bestowing upon him. He felt succumbed to the power that was Shadow. He felt so close to him So close.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on the door. "Sir if I may, this is a matter of grat importance." The voice didn't sound familiar to Shadow at all. "Fine," he grumbled getting off of Silver. "This had better be good." The voice resounded again, "Oh trust me sir this is going to be good." Shadow could not help but notice the menace laced in the voice. He opened the door to face a bright red lizard. The lizard drew a sword and was about to strike Shadow with it, but Silver had noticed this and ran in front of Shadow, Holding his hands out in a blocking position. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the death blow that would hit him. Nothing came. Then Shadow gasped.

"Silver..." Silver opened his eyes. He saw the lizard standing in front of him poised to strike, but it seemed as though the lizard was frozen on the spot. Around the lizard, there hovered a shimmering pale blue aura. The same blue aura was covering Silver's gloved hands. Silver gasped. Then he remembered that he had the lizard, still frozen, right in front of him. Silver made a tossing movement with his hands, attempting to get away from the red lizard. Instead, the lizard flew off as if struck by a mighty blow, until he was out of sight. The blue aura faded off of Silver's hands.

"Silver... You're a...you're a telekinectic," Shadow breathed. He had never seen one until now. "Master, I'm a what?" Silver asked innocently. "A telekinectic. Here let me show you." Shadow locked the door, and pulled out a large volume. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was seeking. "Look Silver."

Silver shuffled awkwardly toward the volume. Without facing Shadow he said, "Master, I don't know how to read."

Hah how's that for a chapter? We find out that Silver is getting inclined to be a pleasure slave, we find out that he just dicovers his powers, and we find that he doesn't know how to read! How about that!

Shadow: Personally I want to know why that psycho lizard tried to assassinate me. The only reason I can think of is that the psycho author who wrote this wants me dead!

Me: Shadow! Didn't you read my bio? I don't want you dead! As for why the lizard tried to kill you, it will soon be uncovered.

Silver: But I want to know now! You almost killed my Shadzy!

Me: All in good time, all in good time


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this was on hiatus because I wanted to finish my other fanfic Fire in the Shadows. I also happened to be stuck for inspiration. I thought about it and it seems to me that this would be a fairly interesting idea. Btw Silver and Shadow don't belong to me.

Shadow: Yep. If we did, my world will turn to hell

Me: Will you quit it already?

Shadow: Quit what? I was simply voicing my opinion.

Me: Well I didn't need your opinion.

Silver: WATCH IT LADY!

Me: Okay okay fine. Sheesh you guys are overgrown kids!

Silver: Uh I hate to break it to you, but you're the kid here. We're both older than you.

Me: Whatever

Crimson Amber

Chapter 4: His Blood be on Your Hands

Shadow sat with Silver, attempting to teach him how to read. Silver saw nothing in the pages of the book, but squiggly lines. Shadow was slowly losing hope. "I guess you're just not cut out to be a scholar are you Silver," he stated more than asked. Silver looked at the ground. "No master." Shadow realized that Silver still thought of himself as a slave, and Shadow could look intimidating even when he didn't mean to.

Shadow heard voices outside the door of his room. He could only make out a few words. A strange voice was speaking to his father. "Shadow...attempted assassination...Duke Mogul...retribution requred. Lord." what? What was going on! Shadow thought. He hadn't attepted to assassinate anyone! He wouldn't dare! And Duke Mogul too! Definitely not!

He heard the stranger leave after speaking with his father for a few minutes. A moment after, he heard a knock on his door. "Shadow, may I come in?" his father asked. "Yes father you may..." Shadow was hesitant to allow his father into his room. He knew this must be something about the 'retribution'. Shadow's father, a dark hedgehog like Shadow but with no stripes, entered the room.

"Shadow," he started, "Tonight at evening, there will be a special event happening at the Central Beacon." Shadow sat stiff. Central Beacon was the very center of the city. It was where excecutions and public punishments happened. "We are required to be there as proper protocol calls for it. Bring Silver too" Oh no...Central Beacon, retribution, assassination, Silver... He was putting the pieces together. Oh no...

He swallowed hard. "Yes father." He couldn't say no. His father would bring him there if it meant chaining him and dragging him there by his headquills. After his father had left the room, He found himself staring blankly at the wall. "Master?" He forgot that Silver was there, but in his current situation, he continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Silver...Silver no...why you?...why not me?...no..." Shadow muttered incoherently. "Master?" Silver again asked. "Are you alright?" Shadow shuddered. He couldn't reply. "Silver, tonight we are going to the center of the city for a special event." Silver smiled up at him, "Yay! I love going places!" The poor hedgehog, Shadow thought.

It was evening. Shadow trailed after his father, into the carriage, Silver trotting cheerily behind him. The ride seemed to take forever. When they finally made it there, Shadow saw a terrible shape. Silver saw it too, and whimpered. It was a stake. Shadow couldn't let Silver go like his two brothers, but he didn't have the courage to stop.

His father took Silver's leash from Shadow, while a red gecko chained Shadows hands together. A pompous looking golden eagle, which actually looked more red than gold, stood on the steps of a gallows watching the proceedings. Shadow's father led Silver to the stake, and firmly chained his wrists to it. Silver was forced to kneel.

The eagle spoke. "The hedgehog, Shadow, did so boldly try to assassinate his regalness, Duke Mammoth Mogul. The failed attempt required punishment. For this foolishness, Shadow is sentenced to watch his slave die, right before his eyes." Shadow now recognized who all the red guys were. They were all members of Duke Mogul's special band of guards, Death's Heat.

He watched in horror as a red fox and a red wolf came up to the stake, carrying whips with rock shards attached to the ends. The eagle declared, "His blood be on your hands, Shadow the Hedgehog!" The wolf and the fox raised their whips. They broght the whips down with burning ferocity. Shadow closed his eyes. He heard Silver give out a loud scream.

He opened his eyes to find that Silver's back was stained with red gashes, about a centemetrw and a half deep, in his back. Shadow eyes started to burn when he saw the blood that ran down Silver's back. The wolf and the fox raised their whips.

It hurt so much! Silver had to let out a scream. He saw the whips go back up. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the next blow to come. It never came. He felt something warm wrap around heard a gasp in front of him. Then another, then another. He opened his eyes. He was looking straight into Shadow's eyes. He found that Shadow was hugging him. Then he realized where the gasps were coming from. They were coming from Shadow, who was taking his beating for him.

Silver knew what one lash felt like, but his master was taking them all for him. He felt the pain when the rock shards cut into his flesh. Shadow was taking the rest of the pain from Silver, putting it instead on himself. "Oh master..."

Ok this chapter is dunzo. Review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

OK. Another chapter. That last one kinda hurt didn't it Shadow?

Shadow: You ARE trying to kill me

Me: No I'm not.

Shadow: Are too.

Me: -sighs-

Shadow and Silver don't belong to me.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 5: The Wind is My Master

Shadow gritted his teeth. Each blow sank furthur into his flesh. They were flaying him alive! Why wasn't his father doing anything to help him? He stretched his bound arms as far as they would go, apart from each other to shield Silver as best as he could.

He could feel the slender body under him shaking. He felt pity for the young hedgehog. This probably brought back terrible memories. He again felt anger at the aristocracy and their demonic leader Duke Mogul. Although he didn't try to kill the duke, now he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

Suddenly he felt a jolt of excruciating pain go up his spine. The shards had gone so deep, that they were scraping his backbone. He let out a small scream. He felt Silver trying valiantly to cover his ears, but failing miserably.

This is it, he thought. I'm going to die. I'm going to die as a traitor and an assassin. My father isn't going to save me. At least Silver won't die. They'll be satisfied with me. This is it. He closed his eyes holding Silver in what he thought would be his last embrace. His death embrace.

Blow after blow struck Shadow, shredding into his backbone. If they get any deeper, they'll hit his spinal cord, they'll kill him! Silver thought. Master can't die! He can't! Not for me! Why did this happen? Silver asked himself, oblivious to the false accusation of attempted assassination. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

Shadow heard lots of screaming, but the screams were all coming from his attackers. He opened his eyes to find a dark figure looking down at him. He couldn't properly determine whate the figure was in the midst of the darkness of night, but he could see that it's eyes were a vibrant emerald green.

"Kill me if you wish," he growled, "but don't you dare harm a quill of Silver's head" The figure did not aknowledge his words with a verbal reply, but instead raised a sword that Shadow had never seen before, and brought it down on Shadow's bonds. The chains snapped like a single thread. The figure raised his sword again and broght it down, this time on Silvers bonds, severing them from the stake.

Shadow tried to stand up, but his back started to burn like it was on fire. He fell back down on the ground.

"Master!" he heard Silver cry out.

"I'm all right Silver. I'm all right."

"Master I know I'm beneath you, but I can tell you're not all right." Silver replied.

Silver turned to the band of seemingly black creatures who had by now killed practically everyone in the square, and cried out, "Please! I'm begging you! Help my master! He was willing to give his life for mine. I can't just let him stay like this. Please! Help!

To Silver's (and Shadow's) great surprise, the band of creatures decided to help. They were silent, but they did their work with surprising alacrity. They quickly bound together branches with strips of cloth they tore from their garments, to create a makeshift stretcher. Much to his embarrassment, Shadow had to allow them to place him on the stretcher. They rushed out of the city and into the thick forest on the outskirts of the city.

Shadow could not determine where they were going, for it was far too dark. When they finally reached their destination, lanterns were lit. Shadow and Silver found themselves in a very high tech room. The only technology that Shadow had seen was artificial lights, so this was impressive to him.

He could now see the creatures surrounding them were not actually black, but most were just wearing black. The emerald eyed one that had cut him and Silver loose motioned for the others to leave. Must be their leader, Shadow thought. After all the creatures had left the room, the leader pulled the black mask covering his face off.

Shadow could see that this was a hedgehog, just like him, but this hedgehog was a fairly dark shade of cerulean. The blue hedgehog swept off his sword, knelt on one knee, the sword blade grazing his lips, and declared, "Prince Shadow, I am at your service."

Prince? What was this hedgehog talking about? He wasn't a prince! He was only the son of a lord! He answered, "I'm not a prince! Who are you, who do you serve, and why do you address me in such a strange manner?" The blue hedgehog maintained his position. Shadow realized that this strange hedgehog would not rise without his assent. "You may rise."

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. I serve you, my prince, but the wind is my master. I don't address you in a strange manner, Prince Shadow, for you are indeed a prince. Our group is one to abolish slavery. We are a group loyal to justice. We are Beyond Freedom. I have someone here who I'm sure would love to see you." He raises his head to give a resounding call. "Princess Blaze!"

A lavender coloured cat entered the room. "Please Sonic. Don't call me princess. I refuse to be of higher rank than anyone else here." She stopped and stared at Shadow. She suddenly gave a very audible shriek and ran towards Shadow. "Prince Shadow! My brother! It's you!" Shadow was befuddled. Why was everyone calling him a prince? This cat was his sister? What was going on? He felt a fire go over his back. He could not suppress a small gasp.

"Shadow! Your back! What happened?" Blaze asked.

"The aristocrats were punishing his slave for my attempted assassination. Shadow ran to save him, and succeeded, but they flayed his back for it." Sonic replied with obvious hesitation in his voice.

"WHAT! HOW DARE THEY!" Blaze screamed as she saw Shadow's flayed back, furrows showing in his exposed backbone. She got so angry that when she clenched her fists, and they began to ignite with flames.

"Please Blaze!" Sonic called. "Not here! Calm down!" She took deep breaths until she became calm enough to not set the place on fire.

Shadow was awed. "How did you do that?" He asked her. She looked at him with obvious surprise in her eyes.

"I'm a pyrokinectic Shadow. I have the ability to manipulate flames! If I remember correctly, You could unleash the terror that was chaos. You were the most powerful out of us." She then put her head in her hand muttering, "Of course he wouldn't remember. This was too long ago."

Shadow suddenly remembered. "Where is Silver, Sonic? I need to see if he's all right! Sonic smiled. "So be it."


	6. Chapter 6

Aaaand another chapter. Btw, on the previous chapter, did anyone notice that Sonic said, "My assassination"? What do you think he meant by that? The plot thickens... Wow. Shadow's really been through a lot in these past few chapters havn't you Shadow?

Shadow: Hmmph. You insist that you don't want to kill me but in the last chapter, you almost paralyzed me!

Silver: Yeah! You should really be glad that I have the temperance to not give you severe injuries!

Me: You two are really starting to get me down...

Crimson Amber

Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed...In More than One Way

Silver was guided to the HQ where Shadow lay, still unable to move effectively without the searing pain that shot up his back. Silver, still in his 'slave' position, followed behind them on his hands and knees, and no matter how hard they tried to convince him to walk normally, he refused.

"I am but a slave," he would reply, "I am property of my master, I listen only to him." They finally gave up and decided let him walk however he wanted.

They opened the broad, hidden gate secreted in a cave that had ivy tendrils hanging over it in a very natural way. They led him in. Silver looked at his surroundings with awe in his eyes. He had never even seen technology like this, so this was very new.

"Master!" Silver ran towards the form of his master, who was sitting upright with much difficulty. At this point, Silver could see the extent of the injuries that his master had taken for him. He almost fainted at the sight of Shadow's exposed backbone.

"Silver..." Shadow patted the head of his 'slave'. "Silver, you're okay." Silver almost started crying at this point.

"I'm all right, but you're not! Why did you do it master? I'm only a slave! You could have died!" Silver felt tears come to his eyes. "Now you're badly injured, and it's all my fault!"

"Silver... I'll be okay," he winced, "I'll heal. It isn't your fault. As for why I did it," Shadow paused, as if making a decision. He craned his neck out, and gave Silver a kiss. "That's why I did it," he said, "That's how much you meant to me."

"I'm sorry to break in your moment, but I want Silver to know it isn't his fault. It's mine," said Sonic. "I was the one who tried to assassinate Duke Mogul. They must have misplaced me for Prince Shadow here, so they punished him, by attempting to kill you." Another voice broke into the conversation.

"Brother? Who is this here?" Blaze asked. They had forgotten that she was still there. "Why did you just kiss him?" Shadow flinched at the nonchalantly innocent way in which she asked.

"Blaze...Sister... This is my slave Silver. As for why I kissed him," Shadow blushed a deep shade of red that was as crimson as his irises. He mumbled something under his breath. Everyone gave him questioning looks. He gave a deep sigh, then repeated his sentence. "I love him."

Blaze stared at him in shock. Sonic stared at him in shock. Silver stared at him in shock. Blaze broke the silence, "Y-y-you, my own brother? Gay?" Again Shadow flinched. He didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not supposed to speak, but can someone explain to me why you," he said nodding in Sonic's direction, "Called my master Prince, and why you," this time he nodded at Blaze, "Keep saying he's your brother?"

Sonic nodded, "After all you've seen, you deserve an explanation. Shadow and Blaze are both royalty. They are the prince and princess of the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers. This particular kingdom, is currently being ruled by my own mother, Queen Aleena, but the true royal family mysteriously disappeared early on. We managed to find Prince Shadow's sister Blaze, but we could not find The crown Prince Shadow. Blaze was convinced that Prince Shadow was still alive, and therefore refused to take control of the Kingdom. What was so special about the original rulers of the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers, is that these Ancient Walkers, blessed everyone born into the royal family a special power. In Blaze's case, she became a pyrokinectic. She has the ability to manipulate flames. Apparently Prince Shadow has the power to unleash the wrath of Chaos." Sonic stopped.

"That just brought something into my mind," Shadow stated. "Silver, as I found out yesterday, is a telekinectic. What about that?" he asked. Sonic just shook his head. He didn't know. Blaze looked thoughtful.

"I honestly don't know, that sounds familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I'll have to think about it."

All of a sudden, Shadow gave a loud gasp. He could feel agonizing pain searing down his back. He fell down onto the stretcher.

"Master! Silver cried out. "We have to get him to a doctor! Help him!" Silver ran over to help Shadow support his back, but only succeeded in worsening the pain. He stood back miserably, unable do anything.

Blaze went to gently examine his back. She gasped, "His spine! The furrows that the whip made are dislodging the bone from the joint! Quick Sonic! Please! I can't stand seeing him like this!"

Sonic nodded then rushed out of the HQ.

Right. This one's done. This chapter was kinda off but it revealed lots of different things. I wonder what will happen to Shadow. Oh btw if you're wondering why Blaze is acting so concerned for Shadow, it's because she's his sister (in the story only) and she cares about him. Ok so see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

All right. It's been an eventful day for Shadow and Silver. It's not over yet though. Ouch! And I think my back pains hurt! Poor Shadow!

Shadow: The more you write, the more i think you want me dead.

Me: Well I don't!

Silver: Well, if putting him on the precipice of paralysis is a nice thing to do, then you aren't trying to kill him.

Shadow: I _am_ on the precipice of paralysis!

Silver: That was my point.

Me: One: Silver, when did your vocabulary get so large? Two: Will you guys shut up for a little while and make my life easier?

Silver: One: I wanted to prove to _some_ people that I _can_ read!

Shadow: Two: No. You shut up

Me: Oh boy... btw Shadow and Silver don't belong to me, cos if they did, they'd be getting more than verbal attacks from me.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 7: Periphery of Immobility

Shadow took a sharp intake of breath. Blaze had sent for a doctor. Sonic had run off to get the doctor. Shadow's back was burning! The pain was nearly intolerable. He drew in another sharp breath, which broke into a gasp because his back was heaving with each breath he took, only succeeding in worsening the pain.

"Shadow, are you all right? Can you hold out until Sonic returns with our doctor?"

Shadow winced and nodded. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. This pain was agonizing!

The ivy gate parted, and Sonic returned. Beside him was a small fox. The fox was the colour of a sunset over a field of ripe grain. His eyes were a vibrant shade of cyan. He was carrying so much equipment, he almost toppled over.

"Prince Shadow, meet my little brother," he gave the fox an affectionate pat on the head, "Miles but we all call him Tails. Tails, this is Prince Shadow." The fox attempted to bow, and fell over at the weight of all his equipment. He rose, dusted himself and blushed. "Tails is our resident mechanic, inventor, engineer, and doctor. He made all the technology you see here, and more."

Shadow was surprised. This fox didn't look like much, but if he was, and did, half of what Sonic had said, Shadow was willing to trust him. He looked very young.

Tails went over to check out Shadow's back, as Sonic had explained to him what had happened. He spoke.

"Prince Shadow, may I see your back?"

Shadow was shocked. Tails was but a child! Shadow could tell by his voice. Sonic seemed to trust him though, and he must have been smart to invent all the electronic devices in the HQ. Shadow decided to trust the little fox. He nodded. Tails came to inspect Shadow's back. Shadow gasped, but this time in surprise.

"My Prince?"

"You have two tails!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise. He immediately regretted it as pain shot back up his back.

Tails blushed again. "That is how I got my nickname Prince Shadow. Because of my...noticeable appendages."

Tails began to inspect Shadow's back as gently as possible. He softly ran his hands over Shadow's exposed backbone, causing him to cry out in pain. Tails could see the ridge where the bone was slowly dislodging. He knew that if the bone snapped, Shadow would be paralyzed waist and below. He didn't want to break this to them. He gulped.

Shadow heard this. He closed his eyes. "It's bad isn't it?"

"My prince, You have one of two options. You can wait for your bone to dislodge completely, and become paralyzed for life, or, you can allow me to give you a special mixture I made that makes you go numb in the place in which it is infused, and allow me to put a brace on your backbone to keep it together. The disadvantage of this though, is that you may never be able to run again. You will not be able to move without distinct pain. I'm sorry my prince. I didn't want to say this."

Shadow was at a loss for words. Yet again all was silent as everyone took this in. Again Blaze broke the silence, letting out a strangled sob.

"No...Shadow...Brother...No..."

Sonic who realized the extent of his rash actions against that accursed duke, went over to where Shadow was attempting to sit upright, and kneeled down in front of him, head bowed.

"My prince...I am at fault for this...Punish me if you wish for I deserve it more than I thought I did. My actions caused this. It must be rectified."

Shadow looked up at Sonic gasping in pain as his back again started to burn with an agonizing pain. "No. I refuse to. Sonic. You are looking for rectification. I give it freely to you. I forgive you. You are not truly at fault. You did not realize."

Sonic looked miserable. "My prince, no matter what my brother does, you will still suffer. I want to be punished. It is only the thing to do."

"No Sonic. If I suffer, I suffer. You will not be held responsible. I refuse to hold you accountable. This is my word, and if you are truly loyal to me, you will take it as it is. I refuse to punish you."

Ok so this is done. Shadow is going through a tough time now. I really feel sorry for him, no matter how annoying he is. What will happen to him? All in the next chapter! See you there!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't have a lot of time to write because I went to my hockey tournament in Maple Ridge, and on the way back, Our teacher took a wrong turn and we ended up in Chilliwack! Anyhow, I have time to write another chapter! I really feel sorry for Shadow now. No matter what he does, it's pretty bleak fo his future. This story is starting to take a slightly pessimistic mood. Ah well, that won't stop me!

Shadow: If this was life, and you said you wouldn't stop, you'd hit a brick wall.

Me: Improving, but your philosophy needs work, Shadow.

Shadow: I was being sarcastic, not speaking philosophy!

Me: Oh were you? (says innocently)

Shadow:What did I do to deserve being in one of your stories?

Me: Well for starters, you act so HOT!

Silver: Hey quit it! He's mine!

Me: Yeah I know, because you guys aren't mine. (Yeah Shadz&Silver don't belong to me)

Crimson Amber

Chapter 8: Operation Shadow (literally)

Sonic looked up from his prostrate position. "My prince, Shadow, I am loyal to you. I will listen. However, I will not consider myself amended. I have finally realized where my loyalty lies. I want to abdicate from being leader of this aggregation. I leave it to you Prince Shadow, for you are the true commander of them. I live to serve you my Prince."

Shadow was shocked, honoured, and embarrassed all at the same time. When he found his voice, he managed to reply. "Sonic, I reject this opportunity that you have opened up to me. For one, you are a noble and a free spirit. To restrict you, is to slowly destroy you. Secondly, you have more experience in dealing with this organization than I do. I have no experience in terms of leadership."

Tails stepped into the scene. "Prince Shadow, have you reached an adjudication? Your decision must be made in haste, for time is of the essence."

Shadow got more and more impressed by the intellect of this young fox. He determined that he would trust the fox, and take the operation. "I accept operation." He could not stop his voice from trembling slightly. Tails smiled softly.

"You ought to have faith Prince Shadow. Faith is a superlatively effacious phenomenon. Trust me, and you shall legitimately descry a dissemblance. Have you faith in me?"

Shadow (who began to think that his fox was a walking talking dictionary) judiciously trusted Tails. He had faith in the small fox. Tails was right. He felt bolder already. "I believe you can do this. I trust you."

Tails had the room cleared, although it took quite a while to try and get Blaze and Silver to leave them alone. He began by pulling out a considerably sizeable syringe. He pulled out a small vial that contained a dense blue fluid. He inserted the syringe into the fluid, and drew some of the fluid into the syringe. He then gently injected the fluid into Shadow's back, near his unconcealed backbone.

Shadow flinched at the sudden jab into his flesh, but then Tails drew out the syringe. His back started to become startlingly numb. He tentatively stroked his hand over his back, but could not feel a thing.

"My Prince," he heard Tails say. "Lay not a finger on your back, for it will only result in intensifying the pain after the operation."

Tails began swiftly. First he pried the dislodging joint out, and replaced it with an artificial one. He then pulled out a lightweight metal brace, fashioned like a hollow cylinder. He broke the cylinder into two halves, then drilled holes into the sides of each piece. With nimble hands, he gently slipped one half of the tube onto the bottom of Shadow's disjointed bone. He placed the other half on top of the same bone so it was aligned with the bottom half, and cinched it together with clamps.

"Prince Shadow, your excision is complete." He stroked over the brace, and gave it a few sharp experimental taps to test its durability. When he had mended the brace to his satisfaction, he stepped back, and allowed Shadow to get up.

Shadow could feel the serum in him losing effect. He stood up to test out Tails's brace. At his first few steps, there were sharp pangs of pain shooting up his back. He found them slightly painful, but tolerable. He knew he would never be able to mend his back to how it was, but Tails had gone beyond his expectations.

"Tails, this is wonderful!" he started, then winced. "But it does merit its disadvantages."

Tails nodded. "Shall I retrieve Sonic, Silver and Blaze for you my prince?" Shadow nodded. He watched as Tails, instead of walking as he had done earlier, rotated his twin tails in circles. He stared, amazed, as the young fox lifted off the ground and began to fly aloft. Tails flew out of the secluded gate.

Soon later, Tails flew back in, followed (on foot) by Blaze an Sonic, and after them, (on hands and knees) Silver.

Blaze ran up to Shadow to inspect his back. "My brother, how are you faring after the operation? I dare say I hope it was to your satisfaction," she said, having regained her dignity. Shadow just nodded in reply. He gave her a small smile.

"I fare well thanks to Tails's awe inspiring excision. He went beyond my expectations, but I must say that my back still brings me bursts of pain. Don't worry though, for they are tolerable."

Silver ran up to Shadow, and nuzzled his legs. Shadow sat down, and gave Silver a small kiss, on the tip of his nose. Silver burrowed into Shadow's chest fur. He closed his eyes. Master was all right!

"Master, I feel so happy! You're all okay!"

Shadow could not help but let a smile slip through.

"Of course Silver. I got well. For you."

Wrap up time! Another chapter done! Ok so Shadow had his operation. I was going to insert before the operation paragraph: Kids don't do this at home. I decided against it though. Soooo, this chapter didn't give away what's happening next. That's in the next chapter. R&R and Silver will give you a brownie!

Silver: No I won't. Give them your own brownies. These are mine!

Me: Selfish of you.

Shadow: You're one to be talking!

Me: How about you guys?

Shadow&Silver: SHUT UP!

Silver: Please.

Me: Fine, but only cos you asked politely.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo people! Its been a few days since I last uploaded. I had to work on a project that needed to be finished ASAP, and it took away a lot of my time. I think after all that happened, Shadow deserved a little break. Breaktime's over though! Back to the story.

Silver: Finally!

Shadow: You mean you're actually looking forward to this?

Silver: No, not because of the story, because she's gonna give me some more brownies.

Me: Says who?

Silver: Awww come on!

Me: Fine. Oh and btw, Shadow and Silver don't belong to me. Neither do Sonic,Tails, and Blaze (and some other characters that I'm currently too lazy to name.)

Crimson Amber

Chapter 9: The Ancient Walkers

Shadow continued to gaze affectionately into Silver's deep pools of sunshine. He was telling the complete truth. He did get well, just for Silver. He ruffled the other's headquills, then planted a soft kiss on Silver's forehead. Silver blushed.

Shadow looked up to find Sonic and Blaze quietly looking at him acceptingly, and Tails looking at them, slightly weirded out. He blinked slowly.

"I am what I am. There is nothing that you can do to change that. You can either accept me as I am, or look at me in disgrace" Shadow said faintly. He seemed to lose himself in those pools of gold that Silver possesed, as he could not hear the replies of the three.

A loud rustle sounded, breaking Shadow out of his trance. He looked up. A red echidna dressed all in black, stood at attention.

"Knuckles reporting. Troops waiting to test out Tails's new invention in weaponry." the red echidna announced.

Tails smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course! With all this going on I almost forgot!" He looked at Sonic asking him permission to go. Sonic nodded.

"Before you leave though, I would like Knuckles to pay respects to his highness, Prince Shadow."

Shadow blushed. He felt awkward at this title being used. He hadn't gotten used to it yet.

"Please Sonic. Don't. I've never been of higher rank of anyone apart from slaves, but I do not think that slaves are of lower rank than me. I don't approve everyone bowing and paying respects to me as if I am better than they are."

The echidna, Knuckles realized who Shadow was. He grinned.

"Prince Shadow, If you'll allow me to speak to you you in such a casual manner, I can see how you and Princess Blaze are related.

Blaze gritted her teeth to try and hide the fact that she was trying not to smile herself.

"Knuckles, don't call me princess. You know I hate it."

Shadow cracked a smile. He could tolerate the title, as long as they didn't speak formally to him. In fact, the manner in which Knuckles had addressed him, almost made the 'prince' part inaudible.

"Fine. I'll let you call me prince, as long as you don't talk to me in a formal way. Let's go. I myself would like to see this new invention that you made Tails."

They left the HQ. They made their way to another secreted cave, which Tails called his laboratory. If at all possible, this cave contained more technology than the HQ, including things that they called 'monitors', 'holographic maps', and a lot more. They stopped in front of a medium sized glass container, that held a strange looking object.

"This is my latest invention in weaponry, that I dare say is quite deadly when I tested it a few days ago. It is called a gun. A rifle to be exact. Here let me demonstrate how it works."

Tails took something out of a cabinet labled 'bullets'. The object he had taken out looked like a small metal rod that was tapered at the tip. He inserted the 'bullet' into the gun and aimed for a wooden target at the other end of the room.

There was a short, loud bang that startled Silver and made him jump a bit. There was smoke around the target, and as the smoke cleared, they could see a deep hole in the wood where the bullet had penetrated.

"One pull could mean death or fatal injury," Blaze stated. "This is a powerful weapon Tails, bu in the wrong hands, it could prove deadly.

"I am aware of that Blaze, but I made it like this so it would be easier to not be seen during attacks. It is ideal for long distances, since it has a larger range than a throwing knife, or a bow and arrows." said Tails, as he handed the gun to Sonic.

Unexpectedly, Shadow felt a burning in his chest. He felt a great pressure pushing down on him. He fell onto his knees, clutching his head in his hands. Something strange was going on. He could feel the present freezing as if it no longer existed.

He was in a place he didn't recognize, but yet, seemed familiar. It was a palace. There was an awfully recognizable figure sitting at the head of a table. Duke Mogul? And his council? _And_ his war generals? He strained his ears to hear what they were saying. It was very weak, barely audible, but Shadow could hear parts of it. It was a council of war.

That too froze, and and three unfamiliar figures came into view. They were unidentifiable creatures. One of them spoke. It sounded like rumbling thunder.

"Welcome Prince Shadow the Hedgehog, Ruler of the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers, Bringer of Justice, Establisher of Peace. We are the Ancient Walkers."

Another one of the Ancient Walkers spoke. This one sounded like an eagle.

"We are here to advise you, to help you. The time is ripe. You are to stay with Sonic. Bring down the tyranny of Mogul. Break the bonds of Slavery. We have called you to do this."

Finally the third one sounded. The sound was akin to that of crashing waves.

"Prince Shadow. The day of reckoning is near. Beware of the ones close to you, for they may spell your doom. This is the command of the Ancient Walkers." All three of the Ancient Walkers began to chant words in an ancient language that sent shivers down Shadow's back. They grew louder and louder, until Shadow lost all consciousness.

Wow. That was longer than I expected. Ok I think I got a touch carried away. Whatever. Anyhow, I think this is going to result in a few twists and forks in the story. Ah well. Oh and here are your brownies Silver.

Silver: Yay!

Me: Oh boy...


	10. Chapter 10

Boy things sure are heating up for Shadow. He's almost gotten killed, discovered that his slave, Silver is a telekinetic, been blamed for attempting to assassinate a duke, watched as the dukes bodyguards whip his slave, got flayed to save his slave, found out he's a prince, discovered he has a sister, found out he has strange powers, gotten a spinal operation, and has been spoken to by his kingdom's namesakes. Wow. That's actually quite a bit once you think about it.

Shadow: That. Is. How. Much. I've. Had. To. Tolerate.

Me: Yeah, so?

Shadow: I. Hate. You.

Me: I'm trying to be as much of a friend as I possibly can to a _couple _of anthropomorphic hedgehogs, but I'm finding it hard to keep up.

Shadow: Does it look like I care?

Me: -sighs- No. I don't know how Silver can live in such harmony with someone like you.

Shadow: -looks down-

Silver: Look what you've done! You've hurt his feelings! Apologize right now!

Me: Fine. Sorry Shadow.

Shadow: Hmph

Crimson Amber

Chapter 10: If this is Chaos...

It had been a day since they had arrived in Sonic's camp. A whole day! Where had all the time gone? Well it did seem like a short time to Shadow. So much had happened! He barely got any private time alone. When the day ended, they finally got some time for peace and quiet.

"Master! You're back!" Silver exclaimed as Shadow stepped into the shelter they were given. It had a homey feeling around it. Fashioned out of all things arboreal, it let in drafts, but at least it was waterproof.

Wordlessly, Shadow stayed faithful to his normal greeting, getting down on all fours (wincing quite a bit) and placed a kiss on Silvers lips. Silver once again returned it. Shadow deepened it, satisfied only when he heard Silver utter a loud moan. He broke.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I come back? After what happened to you, I would never abandon you." Shadow sat up, his deep usually expressionless bloodred eyes boring holes into Silver's forehead, as if hoping to find an answer there.

Now Silver could definitely see affection in those deep crimson eyes, which he had grown to love so much.

"I was afraid. After what you did for me, and what it cost you, I didn't want you out of my sight. Everytime you are out of my side, I fear that you may get seriously injured."

Shadow had to let loose a soft smile at his slave's innocence.

"So be it. You will stay with me at all times, then we won't have to worry about the other." Shadow realized that he was smiling a lot lately. He also realized a lot of the time, he was smiling because of Silver. Before he knew Silver, his eyes were _always_ expressionless, and he never smiled, unless it was at the expense of someone else.

Silver hugged Shadow, and Shadow had to cry out, because of his back. Tails had come to a conclusion that no flesh or fur would ever grow back on the flayed parts of his back.

"Master...," Silver began to sob. "Y-y-your back it will never heal. All because you had to save me." He buried his head in the downy white chest fur of the other.

"Silver, we've already gone over this. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It hurts to see you like this." Shadow could feel hot tears fall onto his fur. He began to stroke Silver's headquills as he implanted a kiss on Silver's forehead. He could feel the younger hedgehog stop shaking, and start nuzzling into him. It was comforting.

"Prince Shadow, our sc- oh," Knuckles stood at the doorway, stopped at mid-sentence by the scene before him. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt anything important."

Silver's eyes snapped open, and he flushed a vibrant copper.

"No everything's okay now. What is it you want?" Shadow asked, a little embarrassed at how many times he had been caught kissing Silver.

"The scout group has recovered a chaos emerald." Knuckles replied a little hesitantly now. He had not meant to intrude, but now it seemed as though he had seen something he shouldn't have.

"Interesting. Have I permission to view it?" Shadow inquired. He remembered Blaze say something about him having some sort of power with chaos or something like that.

Prince Shadow, technically you do have permission to do whatever you want y'know."

Shadow smirked, "I'll just take that as a yes then," he said getting up and giving Knuckles a friendly elbow. Knuckles elbowed him back, and he had a hard time keeping his balance. Shadow liked this red echidna. He treated him like an equal.

Shadow looked at Silver, "Are you not coming?" His smirk turned into another smile as his slave padded up to him and rubbed against his legs.

"Prince Shadow, would you care to tell Silver that he should walk properly now?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Silver, would you please walk on both feet for now? It may come by as strange to our hosts seeing you down on your hands and knees," He knew Silver would listen to only him.

Silver got up. He was a little shaky at first, but then began to walk normally. This would be a strange feeling for him, Shadow thought. Walking normally in public when he's so used to being down on all fours.

They made it to a clearing where a group of black clothed creatures were surrounding something that seemed to emit with a strange energy. Shadow felt tuned to this strange energy. It was as if it was a part of him. He stepped toward the power source ahead of him.

Ok here we stop. So this was a little ways into where I wanna go. Ok almost. So close! Ah well. Ciao for now!


	11. Chapter 11

With all that's happening, it seems rather frivolous of me to be typing up another chapter, but I had a need to write. Sooo...Shadow is coming in contact with a chaos emerald. Hmm I wonder how that is gonna turn out. By the way, Shadow and Silver are being extra nice to me by deciding not to talk.

Shadow: This _is_ frivolous.

Me: But you said you weren't gonna talk!

Shadow: I never said that. You did.

Me: Yeah so? I'm gonna do something nice to you this chapter, so might as well help me out by being quiet.

Shadow: And what if I don't?

Me: Well... -evil laugh- Silver is young. It's a pity if he has to d-

Shadow: You wouldn't dare!

Me: I would dare.

Shadow: Okay. You win. I'll shut up and you won't hurt Silver.

Me: Deal! (btw Shadow and Silver _do not_ belong to me)

Crimson Amber

Chapter 11: Life Giving, Life Taking

Shadow neared the emerald. One by one, the sapient creatures turned to look at him. He walked as if in a trance. He felt as if somehow, he was meant to do this. It just felt right. He felt attuned to the emerald. It was strange, but it felt right.

Knuckles, being ever loyal, although a touch hotheaded, spoke out loud and clear. "Make way for his highness, Prince Shadow!"

This was all it took for the anthropomorphic animals to clear a path, even going as far to bow. Shadow still seemed to be caught up with the emerald to notice, but when he heard Knuckles, he snapped out of his unconscious state. He turned around to have a surprising/embarrassing sight greet his eyes. It took him a moment to figure it out, but once he did, he addressed the kneeling creatures.

"Please, don't treat me with reverence. I am only a being like you. I am your equal, not of greter worth than you. All I ask is that you treat me like an equal, not a superior." He turned to see Knuckles looking at him with an appreciative glint in his eyes. He understood him.

He turned back to see the glowing red emerald. He felt as though this were some relic to be treated with reverence. He reached out a hand to touch the emerald. His eyes widened. He felt his back begin to burn ferociously. He let out a small cry of pain. He felt his legs buckling.

Silver knew what was coming. He had seen this one too many times. He quickly reached his arms out flat to catch his master. Instead his hands again were surrounded by that glowing blue aura. As he watched, he could see Shadow was covered in the aura too.

Shadow braced himself for another undignified fall. It never came. He looked down at himself. A familiar glowing blue aura surrounded him. Silver! He thought. It must be! He looked up at Silver, and saw that it was indeed his slave.

Silver tried to tame the power that he didn't know anthing about. He thought about, laying Shadow, gently, in a position that wouldn't hurt his back, on his arms. He didn't know anthing about his power, but he watched, astounded, as Shadow, came to rest on his arms. Silver blushed.

Shadow leaned into Silver, and gave him a tiny nuzzle. His back was still burning. He looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles, may you send for Tails? I need to speak with him. I don't think my back will allow me to do so myself though." Knuckles nodded. He ran off.

He returned soon after, with tails flying in his wake. Tails came to a landing near Silver. "You called for me Prince Shadow?" Shadow looked up at the fox from his position in Silver's arms.

"I want you to take off the brace, and the joint."

"WHAT?"

"I wan't you to take out my brace, and the false joint," Shadow repeated, slowly this time.

"B-b-b-but my prince! Shadow! I can't! The probability of you being able to keep your mobility is about 0.5 in a scale of 100! I can't do this!" said the distressed kitsune.

"Tails," Shadow said in a soft voice, "I know exactly what I'm doing. You told me to have faith in you, but have you faith in me?" he inquired.

Tails still seemed very shaken up by this request. "Very well Prince Shadow. It will be as you say. I trust you..." There was still uncertainty in the young fox's voice. "I'll get my equipment..."

"No Tails," Shadow said. He knew this was going to hurt, but he would risk it. " Take it out right here, right now. Leave the rest to me." He knew this would wreck the other but he had to.

" Prince Shadow! This could possibly mean death." Tails said with obvious hesitation in his voice.

"I've survived before. I can survive again." He looked up at the hedgehog in whose arms he rested in. "I'll always survive. For Silver."

"Very well... If you're sure this is what you want," Tails asked Silver to set Shadow down on the ground. Silver obliged. He went back down on his hands and knees, and snuggled in near Shadow for comfort. He didn't care about what anyone else thought. His master needed comfort. He himself needed comfort.

Tails swallowed, "Prince Shadow, I'm afraid this will hurt, a lot. I will have to break the bone that the brace is placed on. I do it quickly though. Shadow nodded. Tails nimbly slipped a hand underneath the bone on which the brace he had placed on Shadow was seated. He sharply snapped his hand upward while saying, "I'm sorry Prince Shadow."

Shadow screamed as he head a snap come from behind him. He felt Silver nuzzle him for comfort. He felt a pain course throughout all his back. He had to act now, or become paralyzed for eternity. He reached one hand out towards the chaos emerald.

He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself. He felt a strange sort of energy run through his body. It hurt. He would bear it though. He continued with his hand on the emerald. He heard Tails gasp behind him. He heard the onlookers gasp too.

It felt like an eternity before the pain finally ceased, but once it did, he could not feel any pain. He got up. No wincing included. He stretched a hand towards his back. He felt it. No gashes. Ho exposed bone. He looked at Tails who was holding his bone with awestruck eyes.

He looked down and saw Silver gaping at him. The power of chaos, he thought. It has healed me.

His eyes softened, as he saw tears begin to form in Silver's eyes. He picked him up, and in front of all the onlookers, kissed him. Silver's own eyes closed as he returned it. When they broke off for need of oxygen, Silver whispered, "Your back. It's better now. I'm so happy! That's why I couldn't help myself from crying.

"I know. I kept my promise. I survived. For you"

Done. For now. There. Happy you kept quiet? Shadow?

Shadow: Hmph

Silver: You threatened to kill me!

Shadow: Come on Silver, I'm not staying here any longer. I. Still. Hate. Her. Especially for threatening you.

Me: You'll be back!

Silver: How do you know that?

Me: I'm writing another chapter!

Shadow&Silver: -deep sigh-


	12. Chapter 12

All I have to say is that I'm gladShadow doesn't have back problems anymore. I don't even know exactly why I gave him such an injury. Ah well, big deal.

Silver: It _is_ a big deal!

Me: It's not like he actually got hurt, I mean I whipped you once, and your back doesn't even have scars!

Silver: Well...Oh whatever. You'll never understand.

Me: Would you believe me If I told you I do?

Silver: No.

Shadow: Yes.

Silver: WHAT?!

Shadow: She's emo. It's all angst for them.

Me: WHAT?! That's not what I meant!

Crimson Amber

Chapter 12: Mission Impossible

His back. It no longer bore the terrible injuries. Not even scars. Shadow lifted his head. He felt like grinning at the faces of the onlookers. He was careful to hide it though. He stood up, and turned to face Tails. "Thank you. Thank you for doing this."

Tails looked so shocked at the quick turn of events. He looked at Shadow, then the part of Shadow's backbone that he still held in his hand. "Prince Shadow? But how? It's not scientifically possible!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The prince should be paralyzed! But he wasn't! Instead he was perfectly normal, like he was before he took the beating.

"It's like you said. Faith is a superlatively effacious phenomenon. I had to trust that too. Somehow I felt like the energy source I felt that happened to be contained in this chaos emerald, would heal me. My hypothesis turned out to be correct, although the test was rather...hazardous," Shadow replied to the astounded fox in front of him. To be honest, he was a little shocked at the events too.

Tails's shock soon turned into a look of jubilance, "I must find Sonic! And Blaze!" he exclaimed and swiftly flew off.

Knuckles walked up to Shadow. "Well. Prince Shadow, I guess it was a good thing that you came to inspect the emerald," he said half jokingly. He came closer then whispered in Shadow's ear, "But you might want to tell Silver to get up now," he said looking sown at the albino hedgehog.

Shadow agreed. He knelt down and whispered into Silvers ear, "Silver, may you get up now? You will need to be on your own two feet for a while." Silver got up.

Tails flew back with Sonic and Blaze in his wake. Blaze ran up to Shadow to inspect his back. She ran her fingers over the now flesh, fur, and quill covered spine. He didn't even flinch. "It's a miracle," she whispered in awe. Shadow faced her.

"No. Not a miracle," he stated. "It's not a miracle. It is chaos," he said, revealing the emerald that he was still holding. Blaze stared at the emerald incredulously. "I never knew the emeralds to have the power of healing," she stated. "How did you know that it would heal you?"

Tails glanced at Shadow. Shadow glanced at Tails. They both faced Blaze. In unison, they replied with one word, "Faith."

Blaze silently stared at them. Sonic entered the scene. He took the emerald out of Shadow's hand. "This is very potent," he said, "Tails, would you care to run some tests on it?" He asked handing the emerald to the two tailed fox kit.

"Of course," Tails replied. "I had already intended on doing so." He took the emerald and flew off in the direction of his laboratory. Sonic turned back to Shadow.

"You have figured out a small amount of the power that you possess, Prince Shadow," he told Shadow. "While you were going through all of this, I went on a solo flight, back into the city." He turned to the watching sapients. "Duke Mogul must be overthrown. The abuse of slaves grows day by day. We must act now. Blaze and I have made a plan to defeat Mogul. Gather round and see what part you will have in this." A rakish grin stole onto his face, "I call it 'Mission Impossible'."

Shadow watched as the onlookers too, grinned. Some of them even drew their weapons and ran their tongues along the edge of their blades. He had a feeling that this was going to turn from a objective, to a kamikaze mission. He looked on as Sonic explained the mission to the members of the group.

"All chameleons, fall out!" Blaze commanded. Shadow watched as Most of the group moved back, and about a dozen chameleons stepped forward. "Tails has invented a new mechanism that he calls, a 'rifle'. It is a deadly weapon, but nonetheless has an amazing range." To demonstrate, she loaded a bullet that Tails had given her into the rifle. She aimed for an overhanging bough, and fired. The anthropomorphic creatures watched, amazed, as the bough fell to the ground.

'Good thing that wasn't incendiary,' Shadow thought as Blaze continued to speak. "You chameleons are to give us a start, with a stealth attack. Be quick and be silent. However, there is one precondition. One of you must first, before we prepare to attack, sneak into Mogul's palace, and free all the slaves. You are also to inspect every inch of the palace. It will be risky. Volunteers?" she asked.

Shadow stared as one purple chameleon, out of the dozen, stepped forward. Unlike the others, he wasn't wearing a crazed grin, neither did he have a weapon. "I volunteer," were his only words. Blaze and the chameleon shared a silent staring conversation with each other. Finally she nodded in assent. "Espio, go." she said.

He turned, looked back, turned again, camouflaged into his surroundings, and left. Blaze turned back to the congregation. "The rest of our plan will be revealed later. For now, we wait." She then left. The assembly was silent.

Shadow went, and whispered something into Sonic's ear. Sonic nodded. Shadow turned to face Silver. "Come along Silver. We have matters to attend to."

All right. Done. I know that this falls off the 'romance part of the story. Don't worry though, it'll be back. What do you think Shadow meant when he said that they had matters to attend to? Hmm, I wonder... Please review and tell me what you think so far!

Shadow: I think you're an emo.

Silver: I think you're goth

Me: I never asked you guys.

Shadow&Silver: We don't care.

Me: ouch... that hurt guys.


	13. Chapter 13

I have nothing else to do except write, so I'll write. So Sonic and the gang are preparing for Mission Impossible huh? I wonder just how 'impossible it's actually going to be. In this chapter: What Shadow and Silver are up to. (They don't belong to me k?)

Crimson Amber

Chapter 13: Training Hard

Shadow led Silver back to their part of the hideout. There, Shadow began placing random objects on the ground. He brought Silver up to them, then began.

"Silver, I am going to train you in your telekinesis. I know you still need to tame your powers so that you can control it, instead of it just coming up at random." Silver nodded.

Silver concentrated, then began to levitate the objects. He glanced at Shadow, and Shadow nodded. Shadow pionted at an area on the wall. One by one Silver began to throw the objects at the wall. He let them sail through the air according to how he threw them, letting his control over them fade. The objects smashed into the wall with deadly accuracy.

Shadow smiled approvingly. He went over to a fairly sizeable dresser and opened it. Then he selected a knife, out of the array of weaponry contained in the dresser. He looked Silver directly in the eye, then threw. Silver knew what this meant. He concentrated on making a forcefield around himself. The knife bounced harmlessly off his shield.

"Now let's find out how long you can hold up that forcefield while someone is attacking you," Shadow declared. He went back to the dresser, and selected a broadsword. He walked up to Silver's forcefield and began to hack at it. Everytime, he attempted to hit the forcefield, it deflected his hit.

About fifteen minutes later the mental shield began to visibly weaken, and soon, Shadow was able to shatter the forcefield with his broadsword.

"Your control runs out fast. We must find a way to make it stronger," Shadow stated. "But for now, let's see what else you can do."

Silver grinned. This was kind of getting fun! He decided to go freestyle. He concentrated on attempting to levitate himself. He figured that if he could do it to others, he could do it to himself too. When he figured it out, he flew around Shadow's head giggling.

"Master! I'm flying!" He exclaimed. He began to do flips dives and somersaults in midair.

"Yes Silver I can see that, but I recommend that you come down before you get too dizzy." Silver obeyed. Silver decided to try something else. He concentrated, and soon he had Shadow in midair.

He had to giggle a bit at Shadow's shocked face. There was a loud "Silver! Put me down!" and he let go of Shadow, catching him before he could hit the ground.

Shadow had to smile at Silver's antics, although still a little shocked after his ordeal. He looked up at Silver. He saw Silver looking down at him with those pools of amber. Shadow's smile turned into an evil grin.

WARNING! M RATED CONTENT

"You shouldn't have done that Silver, you deserve to be punished." He jumped off Silver , and pushed him to the ground. Shadow was now lying on top of Silver. He smirked. Silver looked so cute underneath him with that surprised look on his face.

Shadow leaned down and jammed his lips to Silver's. At first he felt Silver start underneath him, but soon returned thekiss. Shadow broke the kiss and leaned down to nibble on Silver's neck.

"M-master..." Silver moaned. He felt Shadow nipping his neck going lower and lower. Silver moaned again. He opened his eyes to see Shadow staring evilly at him. Shadow smirked again.

"Yes my pet. I've decided I can wait no longer. Tonight, you're mine." He leaned down again and smashed his lips to Silver's. He traced a line on Silver's lips, asking for entrance. Silver willingly opened to him. His tongue slipped in and darted around Silver's mouth. Silver moaned again.

Shadow broke off, and began, again, to taste Silver. He ran his sharp hedgehog fangs down Silver's neck causing the younger hedgehog to moan loudly.

"M-m-master...S-Shadow..." Silver didn't care that he was calling his master by name. He couldn't control himself.

Shadow smirked again. "That's right, my pet. That's my name, and you are going to be screaming it out all for me when I'm through." His teeth travelled around Silver's neck, giving it experimental nibbles. His hand travelled down until it reached a certain spot. He began to rub it.

"S-S-Shadow..."

Shadow could feel it getting hard. He removed his gloves and cuffs so now only the golden rings remained, sliding loosely down his arms. He licked Silver's cheek roughly. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Shadow coated his fingers with saliva, the slowly inserted one, into Silver's opening. Silver bucked at the sudden intrusion, and groaned. "Silver, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Shadow slid another finger in. Silver tensed and his muscles contracted around Shadow's two fingers. He began to relax, panting slightly. "Just one more Silver." Silver nodded.

Shadow placed a third finger in, causing Silver to utter a small scream and clutch at the ground. Shadow waited for Silver to relax. He pulled his three fingers out. "Do you want this? I'll stop if you don't want me to go on. I don't want to do anything to you that you don't want."

Silver looked at him. "No. Go." Shadow nodded.

He positioned in front of Silver's entrance and slowly pushed in. Silver screamed and again began to clutch the ground, a few tears even beginning to run down his face. "Shhh, it's okay Silver. Everything's all right," shadow whispered licking away Silver's tears. He brought his lips to Silver's and pushed in further.

Silver's small fangs enclosed around Shadow's bottom lip, and he bit down so as not to scream out again. Shadow was now fully inside of him. Silver clung to Shadow's lip as he exited, then thrust into Silver again. This was repeated a few more times, and Silver, now only felt pleasure.

"S-Shadow..."

Shadow began to thrust in and out of Silver, faster and faster. Silver suddenly gave a sharp scream, and convulsed a bit. Shadow stopped for fear of hurting him.

"S-Shadow...right there...don't stop..."

Shadow realized that he must have hit Silver's sweet spot. He began to thrust into Silver, wanting to hit that spot again. He speeded up and went into Silver hard. He could feel himself coming to a climax. He suddenly hit that bundle of nerves inside Silver.

"SHADOW!" Silver screamed as loud as he could as he climaxed, spraying his seed onto Shadow's chest. Shadow just kept thrusting into Silver harder and harder as he felt himself about to release. He climaxed.

He pulled out of Silver, panting hard. He smashed his lips against Silver lips and they joined in one long passionate kiss. Shadow wrapped his arms around Silver, as Silver wrapped his arms around Shadow.

"I love you, my beautiful Silver." Shadow said once they had broke the kiss.

"I love you too...Shadow." Silver said drowsily as he slipped into the land of dreams.

Wow. I honestly was not expecting it to be in this chapter. My brain must be going against me, along with my hands. Well, at least now Silver won't call Shadow master now. I felt kinda awkward having to type up Silver saying 'master all the time. Now these two are together, for good. We'll only have to see if they'll survive through 'Mission Impossible'. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys, I didn't mean to write the lemon scene in the previous chapter on purpose! I was planning to just stick to Silver's training, but then my hands just started typing a lemon scene! My own two hands are pervs!

Shadow: Are you sure it's your hands?

Me: I give up! Say whatever you like now. I don't care!

Shadow: I never knew someone like you to give up so easily.

Me: I'm plagued by low self esteem. You guys have made me give up the fight.

Shadow: ...

Crimson Amber

Chapter 14: Unexpected/Unwanted Company

Shadow woke up to find himself lying on the floor, arms encircled around Silver. He flushed a little as he thought of yesterday's events. He gave Silver a small hug and put him on the bed before he got up to wash off. When he came back, he saw that Silver was awake. Silver saw him and blushed, remembering what had happened yesterday.

"Good morning Shad- I mean master." Shadow smiled at him.

"No. Please. Not master. Shadow." Silver flushed even deeper.

"Okay ma- I mean Shadow." Shadow chuckled and went over to him. He sat next to Silver, and wrapped his arms around Silver's waist. Silver hugged him back. Shadow pressed his lips to Silver's and they shared a kiss.

"So? How's my beautiful today?" Silver's cheeks were now fully copper. He snuggled closer to Shadow.

"Fine, as long as you're with me," he repied looking at Shadow earnestly. Shadow was hypnotized by those small lakes of liquid amber. He planted a kiss on Silver's forehead. He then placed another on Silver's lips and Silver returned it, hugging Shadow tightly.

Sonic stepped into the room, "Prince Shadow?" He saw the two together and his muzzle turned a bright shade of red. Shadow broke the kiss and looked up at Sonic's face.

"Did you wish to have an audience with me?" Sonic's blush still remained on his face. Yes me and Blaze were discussing some changes we could make in Mission Impossible. We want you to come and do it with us."

Shadow thought about this for a few seconds. "All right. As long as Silver can come with me." Sonic agreed. He led the two back to the headquarters where Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails were standing. Tails was talking about a holographic map he could make, of Mogul's palace, when Espio returned. At the mention of the purple chameleon, Blaze turned away and looked at the ground for a second before coming to her senses.

Shadow came up to the table, with Silver right by him. Blaze caught sight of him, and ran up to give him a friendly hug. "Shadow! How good to see you!" Shadow stood there looking awkward, before he replied.

"Thank you Blaze, it's good to see you too. Now may I see what you've currently come up with for our mission?" Tails nodded.

"We've decided that after the chameleons infiltrate the castle with their stealth attack, we are going to send in the echidnas. They should be able to hold off the guards. We can send in the fleet-footed to deal with Mogul's bodyguards, while the rest g-" he was interrupted by Shadow.

"Wait. When this attack is underway. I want Mogul. He tried to kill the one I love, and for that, he. Will. Die." Everyone saw the murderous glare in Shadow's eyes as he said this. It was enough to make even the hardiest creature shudder with fear.

Knuckles was the first to break the silence, after Shadow's words, with a dry chuckle. "I pity anyone who dares to stand in your way." The ivy gate to the HQ suddenly parted and a flustered squirrel flew in. He was panting.

"Sonic! We are under attack! Mogul's men..." He didn't go on because he was trying to catch his breath. Sonic didn't wait. He motioned to the others. "Come on! We need to help the others!" They all ran after him, including Shadow and Silver.

Shadow looked at Silver. "Are you sure you want to fight? The only mode of defence you've got is your telekinesis, and even that hasn't been properly tamed..." But Shadow saw the determined look on Silver's face, and he knew it was useless to argue.

They ran to the camp. The creatures were all fighting hard to fend off the attackers, but they were still affected by the shock of the surprise attack. Shadow threw Silver a dagger. "Let's give them a taste of steel." Silver levitated, because he didn't see anyone with a bow. He selected his target and threw.

The bottom of the dagger's hilt hit a brown wolf in the temples. He lost consciousness. Silver did this because he didn't want to kill anyone. He picked another target and fired. This continued for quite some time. Silver landed on the ground, just to find a purple leopard flashing a cutlass in the air, ready to bring it down on Silver. He created a shield around himself and the leopard began attacking the shield.

Silver could feel his shield getting weaker. His energy was draining, and leopard seemed to notice this, and started to hit his shield harder. His shield shattered and the basket hilt of the cutlass made contact with his skull. He fell to the ground. He could feel blood flowing from the wound on his head. His vision was becoming blurry. He saw the leopard raise her cutlass to finish him off. His eyes closed as she brought the blade down.

Shadow saw Silver fall. He fought his way to Silver, and just when he was about to reach him, Shadow saw the leopard bring her cutlass down on Silver's chest. He saw the blood that spurted from the wound. He was enraged. His vision turned red, and he screamed.

"SILVER! NO!" He turned to the leopard who had stabbed Silver, and took off her head with one swipe. He licked his blade as he saw her head fall to the ground, followed by the rest of her carcass. He would get his revenge on them all. He felt fire run through his bloodstream. His vision could only see one thing now. Silver, lying on the ground with one wound to his head the other to his chest. He roared.

He could feel the fire that was still coursing through his veins. Chaos, he thought. This is chaos. And chaos is now unleashed.

To the onlookers, it looked like he had ignited into a blazing fire of yellow light. All that were a part of Sonic's band, wisely took it to themselves to retreat. Shadow roared again, growling at the attackers. "I will not let you get away for this. You will face my wrath. The wrath of chaos!" He saw through his bloodied vision his attackers, frozen at the spot, too afraid to move. He smirked mirthlessly. Suddenly a spear made out of the yellow light appeared in his hands. He threw it at the nearest to him, a black horse.

So much fury was put behind the attack, that when it hit the horse, the horse crumbled into a pile of ashes. He grinned evilly as he threw another, then another. One by one, the attackers became the attacked, the defenceless, and eventually, the dead. Shadow's wrath was something to be reckoned with. Soon all the opposed either lay on the ground like grisly lawn ornaments, and others were just mere piles of ash. Shadow dropped to the ground beside Silver. The clouded red left his vision, as his wrath faded away. He hugged Silver to himself weeping bitterly.

"I should have never let you go," he whispered as tears ran unchecked through his face. The onlookers only watched in shock as the one that had uncontrollable rage against his enemies, now had uncontrollable tears for the one that he loved.

Wow. That ended on a big downer. I feel really guilty for doing that to Shadow. I feel so cruel right now. I swear there were tears running down my face when I wrote the last part. I hate it when I end up writing deaths, but for some reason I still do it. I feel like a sadist. :'(


	15. Chapter 15

I felt really bad about what I did to Silver in the previous chapter. I can't help myself if I write these things! I did get raged by a Silver fanatic though ;p . I really need to apologize to Shadow for this. -sigh-. I hope he doesn't kill me. Shadow I'm really sorry!

Shadow: Hmph.

Me: Please! Give me another chance!

Shadow: -looks down-

Me: You don't have to forgive me, but I'll do whatever I can to make amends.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 15: A Fading Lily

I should have never let him go, Shadow thought. Silver had never been into a real battle before. Shadow blamed it all on himself.

He knelt there weeping into Silver's chest. He felt something flutter. Barely, but he could feel it. I lifted his head off of Silver and went to check his pulse. It was faint, very faint, but it was there. He pressed his ear back onto Silver's chest. He felt another beat, even fainter than the last. He stood up and cradled Silver in his arms.

He looked at the wide-eyed creatures who stood in the clearing. "What are you standing there for? Where's Tails? Silver needs a doctor!" He saw as the creature parted to give Tails some room to get through. He could see that the kitsune had participated in the battle too, as the yellow-orange fox had multiple cuts on his body. Tails ran up to Silver.

"He's barely breathing, Prince Shadow." He looked at the black and red prince who was trying to blink back tears, and failing miserably. "I'm afraid he doesn't have much time," the kitsune whispered. It was then that Shadow exploded.

"You have to try something!" Shadow cried out desperately. "I'm not going to stand around and watch the love of my life fade away without doing anything! Please! I implore you, and I never implore! Help him!" Shadow screamed, for once, not caring about his dignity.

Tails sighed. "I can try, but I can't promise anything. In advance, I'm sorry Prince Shadow." Shadow looked at him with a grief ravaged face.

"No! He's not dead yet! Don't say that!" Tails allowed Shadow to carry Silver back into the laboratory, and into a room labled 'sickbay'. Shadow watched as Tails pulled on some gloves made of what Tails said was 'synthetic rubber'. Tails took out some instruments and began to check on Silver's heart rate, vitals and breathing.

"He isn't breathing! Tails said. He ran out of the room and came back with a strange looking contraption. He put an odd looking mask on Silver's face.

"What are you doing to him?" Shadow asked, finally able to control himself, but with a slight hint of hysteria to his voice.

"I've put an oxygen mask on him. It should help him breathe." He checked the wound on Silver's head, then the one one his chest. Tails turned to Shadow. "I'll have to do surgery on his chest. That cut went deep, so I'll have to see the extent of his internal injuries. As for his head wound, I'll have to stitch it shut. If he survives the operation, he will have a concussion. I'm afraid you'll have to leave, Prince Shadow."

Shadow glared at him, then sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll go, but the moment you're done, I want to visit him." Shadow stepped out of the sickbay, then the laboratory. He ran back to his and Silver's room, avoiding the sympathetic glances the creature gave him as he dashed past them.

He went into the room, and sat down on the bed, his knees tucked near his chest. He put his head in between his knees and sobbed. He cried uncontrollably, unaware of anything until he felt a hand land o his shoulder, rubbing it gently. He lifted his tearstained face to find himself looking into the emerald eyes of Sonic. He but his face between his knees again and continued to sob.

"Prince Shadow..." Sonic whispered. Shadow didn't even look up.

"Just go away. I want to be alone now." Sonic left the room silently. Shadow continued to sob.

It was late evening and Shadow was still sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He had cried himself dry. He didn't have any tears left to cry. Knuckles walked into the room, and walked up to Shadow.

"Prince Shadow?" Knuckles quietly asked. "Tails told me to tell you that Silver's operation is complete. Shadow's head abruptly rose up, and his eyes snapped open.

"Can I see him?" he asked in a tired voice. Knuckles helped him up.

"Of course you can." He said in the same quiet voice. Knuckles walked with Shadow to the sickbay. Shadow entered in. Tails was standing by Silver. He had hooked up some other machines to Silver. Tails looked up when he heard Shadow and Knuckles enter in.

"Prince Shadow, I checked on his vitals, and it _seems_ as though his life signs are stabilizing..." Tails looked back down. "But, he still can't breathe without the oxygen mask, his heart is in a dangerous condition, and he has fallen into a coma," the two tailed fox announced.

Shadow fell to the ground, eyes shut tightly, gloved hand pounding the floor. "_Why_?" Shadow screamed at the ground below him. "Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be me instead? _WHY?"_ He was feeling dizzy. He fell flat onto the floor, losing all consciousness.

When he awoke, he found himself on the sickbay bed beside Silver. He painfully looked at Silver. He got up and walked over to Silver. He placed a gloved hand on the other's chest. He couldn't feel even a tiny flutter. He checked his pulse. Slowing down by the second. He checked the machine hooked to Silver, that displayed his vital signs. Very unstable. He looked back at Silver's sweet innocent face.

He fell to his knees beside Silver's bed grasping the slim waist of the other hedgehog in a gentle hug. "Silver, I'm so sorry... Silver...forgive me..." he whispered. He buried his face in Silver's pelt, and began to cry. He lifted his head from Silver after a few minutes of simply crying into his fur. He checked for a heartbeat. None. He checked for a pulse. None. He checked his vital signs. Completely still. He felt his body. Cold. He raised his head to the roof of the sickbay and screamed.

"SILVER! NOOOOO!"

Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails ran into the sickbay. The first thing they saw was Shadow, on the floor wracked with sobs, and at random intervals screaming out Silver's name. Tails ran over to Silver, while Blaze, Sonic, and Knuckles ran over to Shadow. Tails checked over Silver.

Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze were trying to bring Shadow to his senses. They tried to talk to him but he would interrupt them or simply ignore them. Tails came over to the group. He looked down at Shadow lying on the floor, then turned the opposite direction, closing his eyes.

"Prince Shadow... I'm so sorry... It's too late."

"_NO! It can't be too late!_" Shadow screamed out at Tails. He rose from the floor and ran to where Silver lay, limp as a dead leaf, cold as ice, and no doubt about it, dead as stone. Shadow again collapsed grief stricken. His precious lily had faded away.

Sorry! I hoped something would go right this time! I'm sorry for making it worse! Please don't kill me!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guys. I officially don't care if I'm speeding this up. I am sick and tired of the grief I've brought to Shadow by killing Silver. In this chapter something _will_ go right, or my pen name isn't Jacynth! Shadow has gone away for a bit, but he'll be back...

Crimson Amber

Chapter 16: Life in Death

It had been one day since Silver had faded. One whole day of convulsivly crying. One whole day of refusing comfort. One whole day of wishing he had died instead. One whole day.

Shadow watched with dull eyes as the sapient creatures were preparing to bury Silver. They had done everything they could to try and give Shadow a peace of mind. So far nothing worked. Silver was dead, and dead he would stay.

He watched as they brought out a coffin which held Silver's body. He smiled sadly as he inwardly thanked the sapients for not regarding Silver as lowly, just because of his rank. He watched as they opened the coffin for the viewing.

As each of the sapient stood and waited for a chance to see the deceased 'slave' of the crown prince, the said crown prince stood to the side, waiting for everyone to go before he stepped forward to see Silver one last time.

Shadow looked down into the open coffin. Silver looked so peaceful. He seemed as fresh as if he were still alive. It looked like he was simply sleeping. Shadow couldn't hold it in anymore. He reached down to Silver's limp body. It felt cold.

He held Silver to himself as though hoping that his own body heat would make the other warm again. He felt like sobbing his heart out again. No. He would stay strong. For Silver. He placed his muzzle in the crook of Silver neck, tears coursing down his face. He refused to cry out loud though.

He pushed his lips to Silver's own cold ones in a last kiss. In a final goodbye. He didn't want to let go. He held the kiss as he tenderly laid Silver back in the coffin. He kept holding it. He didn't care that there was a whole audience watching him. His eyes were closed the whole time he kissed Silver.

He felt slightly cold, but fairly warm arms wrap around his waist in a hug. He ignored it. He didn't want anyone distracting him to get him away from Silver. His eyes snapped open though when he felt his kiss being returned with a firey passion. He broke the kiss and looked down to see Silver, slowly, but surely opening his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Silver whispered. "I could have held that forever."

Shadow leaned down hugging Silver. "I thought you had died," he whispered back. He was very shocked and felt like squealing in happiness, he disguised his feeling for the time being. He wanted Silveer to be his and his alone for now. Silver had now opened his eyes fully to gaze at Shadow with those golden orbs of his.

"Oh but I did, Shadow. I'll explain later. For now I want to say hello." Their lips drew back together. Silver's arms latched themselves tightly around Shadow's waist, Shadow, slightly supporting Silver, as he didn't yet regain his full strength.

"Ready to greet everyone else?" He placed his forehead against Silver's. "You really frightened me you know. I thought you had left me for good." Silver giggled silently, then closed his eyes and replied.

"Not even death can separate us."

Shadow turned let go of Silver, telling him to be silent. He felt his sense of humour getting turned on. He looked at the assembly behind him, all looking at him sympathetically. His low velvety voice rang out over the clearing.

"Why do you give me such pitying glances?" They looked at him as though, in all his grief, he had lost his mind. Blaze spoke up.

"Why brother, It's because someone you cared greatly about has..." she paused before continuing. "Has died." Shadow looked at her as though she had just raged and accendently burnt her tail off with her pyrokinesis. He smirked at the crowd.

"Then tell me..." He paused, giving an all out grin. "...how a dead body can do this!" He winked at Silver, and Silver, now having regained his strength, stood up and stepped out of the coffin. The audience looked like about three quarters of them had just went into shock. The other quarter had fainted.

Then in front of the assembled sapients, they embraced each other gently, and smashed their lips together in one long, passionate kiss. After having broken the kiss for need of oxygen, Shadow glanced at the seemingly shell shocked crowd.

"Why do you all look like that?" he asked. "Does this change in events prove problematic?" No one replied. They were all too shocked to answer. Then Tails, recovering from his shock, and muttering under his breath about all the scientifically impossible things happening these days.

Tails walked up to the pair, who were staring into each other's eyes to the point of looking hypnotized. Silver's hands rested against Shadows chest, while Shadow's arms wrapped around Silver so that he wouldn't fall.

The kitsune cleared his throat, "Ahem..." They just continued to gaze into each other's eyes. "_Ahem_..." he repeated, a little louder. They just ignored him. He began to lose his patience with the two lovestruck hedgehogs. "I'm sorry Prince Shadow, but I need to do a check-up on Silver too see if he's okay after his ordeal!" the fox kit yelled.

"Ah what? Oh okay..." Shadow mumbled. He swept Silver into his arms, and carried him, bridal style, to the laboratory, leaving behind a assembly of shocked sapients.

There were amused smiles plastered on the faces of the two hedgehog lovers, as they stepped into the laboratory.

"Did you see their faces?" Silver squeaked. Shadow smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Priceless." he replied. He set Silver down so that Tails could do a quick check-up.

Tails checked Silver's blood pressure, did a quick run through his vital signs, and checked on his heartbeat, before giving him a clean bill of health. He stood up and scratched his headfur, mildly confused.

"I don't exactly understand what happened here. Do you care to explain?"

Yay! Finally! Something goes right!


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! Thx ppl! I've gotten a lot of reviews (well for me at least) on this fic! I'm sooo happy! You do not know how good, (and embarrassed) I feel when I see that you cared enough to review! So, here's another chapter. We're going to find out what Silver meant when he said that he did die.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 17: Surgeon Simulator: Heart Transplant

"Well," Silver began. "You see, what happened is actually, to me, inconceivable. But apparently it's true. After the leopard hit me, I knew I was done for. I fell unconscious for the rest of the time. While I was in my state of unconscious, I saw three strange looking creatures. They called themselves the Ancient Walkers I think."

Tails and Shadow simultaneously gasped. "The Ancient Walkers?" Silver nodded.

"The Ancient Walkers. They told me that I was dying because of a stab that barely missed my heart. They said that it wasn't my time to die." He paused to think of what to say next.

"They told me that they would give me a new heart. It would need operation though. They performed the surgery on my heart while I was fully conscious. It didn't hurt though. For some strange reason I couldn't feel any pain."

Shadow broke in. "A new heart? So that means they took out your old one?"he asked looking a little green at the thought of it.

"Yes. I could see them remove my old heart. They put a new one in, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was lying down in this box, and Shadow was kissing me." He blushed a bit as he said this.

It was silent for a few minutes, then Tails spoke. "That would explain why you had completely stopped breathing and your vitals were going haywire. It would also explain why you -ahem- 'died'. Silver smiled.

He wrapped his arms around Shadow and pulled him in for a kiss. Tails was mentally asking himself why he felt like saying 'get a room!' Tails gave them the okay, and they left the laboratory. They were met by Blaze, Knuckles, and Sonic.

"Brother!"

"Prince Shadow!"

"My prince!"

Shadow stood there and stared before giving a rather awkward "Yes?" in answer. He exchanged a few glances with Silver, and Silver, for no apparent reason burst out laughing. Soon everyone was laughing with the exception of Shadow who merely gave an all out smirk.

"I'm glad to see you're back Silver," Blaze said. "Although I would like to ask, how?" Shadow replied.

"The Ancient Walker decided that his death was too untimely, so they gave him a heart transplant." His smirk turned into a slight grin as he saw the expressions on their faces. He looked at Silver who was trying hard not to burst out laughing again. They nodded.

"Priceless."

Knuckles, after recovering from his short shock (after the long one that he got when Silver was apparently the living dead) grinned. "I've got to give it to you Silver. You've got heart!" Everyone stared at him with unamused looks. He looked around. "What? Come on guys! Have a heart!" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Knuckles! Life is tough enough without having to listen to your bad jokes!" This broke into an all out argument between Knuckles and Blaze, while Sonic stood to the side and facepalmed.

"Prince Shadow, don't" Sonic said when Shadow had moved forward to try and break them up. "When those two fight, it is a lost cause to split them apart." He looked on at the proceedings. It seemed as though Knuckles had said something extra offending, as Blaze's clenched fists, becan to fire up.

"I'm sorry you two, I'm not supposed to be so disrespectful to you, but you are going to stop!" Silver's voice rang out loud and clear as he used his telekinesis to freeze the two on the spot. They looked at him with surprise when he let go of them. He was gaining more control over his powers.

A pink hedgehog interrupted their next awkward silence.

"Sonic..." she began, fluttering her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. Sonic sighed.

"Yes Amy?" she bent into a small curtsy as Blaze and Shadow turned to face her, curious looks on their faces.

"Well, Espio has returned with the slaves from Mogul's palace, but he is in terrible condition, along with the rest of the poor dears," she said. Blaze's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" she practically yelled. "Where are they?" Amy pointed in the direction of the headquarters. Blaze ran off. Sonic dismissed Amy, and with a quick shrug, ran off after Blaze. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver following, farther behind.

They reached the headquarters, to find the purple chameleon, and the band of ragged, unkempt slaves standing just outside the HQ. Espio stood off, waiting for his orders, blood dripping from a deep wound on his leg.

"Espio, report!" Blaze commanded, although Shadow could see how quickly his sister wanted to get this over with. Espio nodded, wincing slightly, as he began his report.

"I snuck into the palace, explored the place from top to bottom, and, although it took a while, freed the slaves. We were caught and they almost captured us, but we managed to escape. One of them managed to get my leg though." Blaze inclined her head in approval.

"We'll speak later. For now, go see Tails, and that's an order!" Espio gave a small smile and a quick salute, befor limping to the laboratory.

Blaze then went over to the slaves, and (after burning off their chains,) led them to a place where they could stay. The four sapients stood there, rather flustered at the proceedings, standing by the headquarters.

Shadow turned and gave Silver a random kiss. Silver returned it, wrapping his arms around Shadow. Shadow asked for entrance, and Silver complied. Shadow's tongue slipped in. Silver began to moan. They held the kiss until they needed oxygen. When they broke apart, they saw two red-faced sapients staring at them.

"Oh, sorry..." Shadow muttered, his ears turning rather pink at the moment. Silver, just buried his face into Shadow's downy white tuft of chest fur, blushing deeply. They had done it again! They were both thinking the same thing. 'We should really stop doing this in public!'

Sonic was the first to snap out of it. "Huh, what? No, it's all right!" Then Knuckles snapped out of it and made his comment.

"Well, no disrespect intended, Prince Shadow, but please, _get a room!_" The three hedgehogs gave him strange looks.

"What does that mean?"

Hah! So Tails wasn't the only one to think that! Now you know the secret behind Silver's come-back-to-life act! Those naughtly ancient walkers! Playing with peoples lives! I'm glad they did it though. Otherwise, Shadow would probably start cutting or something. Now do you get the title? Have any of you played surgeon simulator? I have, and I think it's CREEPY! Ah well, see ya next time people! R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guyzzzz! I Know that's it's April Fools today, but I don't like posting prank chapters, (although I love reading them,) otherwise, the most likely outcome would be everyone dies. (I have this thing for writing deaths) But I'm happy to say Silver is back! So is Shadow. He came back just after I wrote the last chapter.

Silver: Hi guys! I'm back! And I'm also very much alive!

Shadow: Silver! -hugs-

Me: -pulls out phone and takes photo- Awww, that was so cute guys!

Shadow: _Why you ********_!

Me: Whoa, choice words Shadow!

Silver: Well, he does have a right to be mad at you you know. You killed me.

Me: Yeah yeah bring it to court for literary muder whatever.

Shadow: Good idea.

Me: Hey no one did it to Shakespeare!

Crimson Amber

Chapter 18: Plan? Okay...

That night, Shadow curled up with Silver on the bed. Both of them were having trouble sleeping. Shadow feared that when he closed his eyes, Silver might die. (With what just happened can you blame him?) Silver was worried about Shadow, as the hand of the other hedgehog went frequently to his chest, as if to check his heartbeat.

Shadow got up and left their room. Silver followed after him. Shadow walked over to the bank of a lake that was nearby their camp. He kneeled down and stared at his reflection on the moonlit water, contemplating quietly. Silver, silently came to sit beside him. He too stared at his reflection. He leaned into Shadow's chest.

They stayed in that position, completely silent for some time. Silver felt something wet, drop onto his cheek. He looked up to see more droplets of water cascading down Shadow's face, which sported a stony expression to betray the tears. Silver craneed his head back, and gave Shadow a soft kiss.

Shadow stiffened as Silver's lips connected with his own. He closed his eyes and returned it, his tears still tracing paths down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Silver asked, his voice barely a whisper. Shadow hung his head.

"I wasn't there to protect you. I failed you. You died because of me. I know you're alive now, but I'll never forgive myself for not being there for you. Even the Ancient Walkers said it wasn't your time to die, but I let you die. I'm...so sorry..." He placed his head in his hands as he let out more silent tears.

He felt gentle hands, lift his hands from his face. His head was lifted as his eyes met with Silver's.

"No. It isn't your fault. You knew I could survive on my own. I made a misstep that cost me my life. It is _not_ your fault, Shadow. Don't blame yourself. Please. I can't be happy if you aren't happy. That's how much I care."

Silver again brought his lips to Shadow's and Shadow returned it. He deepened the kiss, and got entrance from Siver. He passionately deepened the kiss to the point of where he thought that Silver's moans would wake the whole camp. They finally broke apart, panting.

"You know what Silver? I think that it's high time we got some rest." Silver couldn't agree more.

They headed back to their part of the camp, moods visibly lighter than they had been when they went to the lake.

Shadow carried Silver to the bed and placed Silver on it, before lying down on it himself. He smiled slightly as he felt Silver snuggle against him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around Silver's face and fell asleep, that small smile still on his features.

The next day they woke up early, despite the fact that they had gone to sleep late, and after cleaning themselves, went for a walk around the camp together. They stopped at the HQ, and Shadow went in, Silver following behind him.

Sonic stood at a table along with Blaze, Knuckles and Tails. They were talking urgently among themselves. Shadow was curious about what was going on. He went over to them.

"Greetings." Sonic, Blaze Knuckles, and Tails were so deeply immersed in their conversation that they all started at the sound of his voice. He looked at them, an interested look plastered on his face. "Would you care to let me in on whatever it is that seems to be troubling you?" he asked. Blaze gave him a serious look.

"Brother, we have recently sent spies to the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers."

"You mean the kingdom that I'm heir to? The one currently ruled by Sonic's mother? Queen Aleena I think it was."

"Yes," she replied. "But the news is not good. Sonic had sent her a letter through one of our spies, telling her that we have found the true heir of the kingdom. She, however doesn't want to let go of the kingdom."

Shadow sighed. "Okay I don't mind that. This means I don't have to rule, right?" he asked. Sonic looked at him wide eyed because of his ignorance.

"No! You don't understand!" he began. "I don't mean to speak so disrespectfully about my mother, but she has gone crazy with power! Having ruled such a large kingdom for so long has made her mad for power!"

Shadow sighed again. "How many mad sapients do I have to battle to finally have a normal life?" Knuckles looked at him before replying.

"Well, Mogul, plus Aleena, equals two, but having a normal life, is near impossible. Especially with someone like you. No offence intended." Shadow looked at him with a spark of anger in his eyes. It soon faded to be replaced with a look that seemed beyond someone his age.

"None taken. I'm sorry Sonic, but I've seen all too well what can happen when you let corrupt leaders rule. I don't want to do it, but Aleena must be eliminated." His voice was tired as he said this. He turned around to face Silver. They shared a look, and they exited the HQ leaving behind, a band of silent dead-eyed anthropomorphic creatures.

Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't wanna give too much away in this chapter. Soooo... Now we have two baddies to defeat. Aleena went crazy and it ain't my fault! Okay so maybe it is my fault for writing this...

Silver: Awww, don't worry Jacynth, me'n Shadow will beat them both up.

Me: Wow, you actually said my name, you two never cease to amaze me.

Shadow: Maybe after we deal with them, we'll deal with you.

Me: Please Shadow, I don't want to make you suffer again.

Shadow: -smirks- All right Jacynth.

Me: -jaw hits floor- You called me by my name!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guyzzz! I have this 10 pg. Essay that I needed to type up so I couldn't update yesterday. I've made Aleena a colossal jerk now. Sorry to all you people that like Queen Aleena, but she's now one of the crazy bad guys. Now Shadow and Silver have to somehow get rid of her, keeping in mind the fact that she is Sonic's mother.

Shadow: No problem. Killing retarded girls is always welcome to be in my quota.

Me: You do mean Queen Aleena right?

Shadow: I never said who, now did I?

Me: No, but surely you don't mean

Shadow: Killing retarded fangirls? Yes I do.

Silver: Oh come on Shadow, she's hardly worth your time!

Me: Ouch!

Crimson Amber

Chapter 19: Mission Underway? Mission Complete!

Silver seemed to notice that with each waking day, Shadow seemed so distant to the rest of the world. Apart from Silver, Shadow seemed to not be aware of much else, being immersed too deeply in his thoughts. So he has to get rid of Mogul. No problem. Then he has to get rid of Aleena. Slightly bigger deal. He couldn't exactly exterminate the mother of the hedgehog that had saved Silver and him.

"Shadow?" Silver asked. "Are you feeling all right?" He was worried about Shadow. Shadow seemed to look tired all the time. Shadow turned to face him, ruby eyes flashing.

"Silver, tonight, I am going to destroy Mogul! Silver's eyes widened slightly at the rage that was contained in Shadow's voice. Shadow's gaze softened as he saw that Silver could not suppress a small shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. "I'm sorry Silver, I didn't mean to speak in such a harsh manner."

Silver's blinked slowly, and when his eyes were open, there was a stony determination imprinted on them. "No. You're not," Silver began, long since losing his slavelike timidity. "If you are, you will take me with you." Shadow merely looked at him before turning away.

"No. I won't let you come," he said gently, but firmly. He looked over his shoulder at Silver, who still had that expression pasted on his face.

"I'm not weak! I can help!" Silver exclaimed.

Shadow sighed, then looked at Silver tenderly, his eyes glistening. "I'm not implying that you're weak Silver. I just don't want to lose you again." Shadow could see Silver's eyes visibly soften at this. Silver walked up to Shadow and embraced him.

"You won't lose me," he whispered into Shadow's ear. "You won't lose me because I will be always by your side. You can't stop me with whatever you say. I will follow you even if to the ends of the earth. One of Shadow's arms stretched from Silver's back to his shoulder. He gently pushed the other hedgehog away so he could look him directly in the eyes.

"I can see I can't stop you, but I want you to do one thing. For me." He said placing a gloved fingertip on the bridge of Silver's muzzle. "Let me have Mogul. He almost killed you. I want him." Silver purred.

"Only if you get him first. He almost paralyzed you. He's mine." They looked at each other with playful competition sparkling in their eyes. They hugged again and said.

"We'll take him down. Together." They sealed it with a kiss.

That night, while the camp was asleep, Shadow looked at Silver. "Would you rather use a weapon, or telekinesis?" Silver grinned.

"Telekinesis of course. And you?" Shadow gave a devious smirk.

"Chaos," he stated as a flame made of pure energy appeared in his palm. "I borrowed the emerald from Tails's lab." They gave each other a quick hug before they snuck out of the camp.

As they walked through the forest to the outskirts of the city, Shadow stopped when they reached the forest border. Silver stopped behind him. Shadow faced Silver.

"I've been training in this chaos, and I've figured out a way in which we can get into the palace without having to cross the guards." He swept Silver up with one arm. Silver squealed quietly at the sudden action. "Hold on tight," Shadow advised, before lifting the chaos emerald above his head with his free arm. "_Chaos control!_"

They appeared in the grand hall of the palace. Silver was bursting with questions, but he had experienced enough to stay silent. They explored the palace, trying to find Moguls dorm. When they found it, Shadow gave Silver a small nod. Silver froze the sleeping duke just enough so that the duke wouldn't be able to get up. Shadow's voice rang out, soft, low, and menacing.

"Mogul. I have come." Apparently the duke was a light sleeper as his eyes popped open to turn and face Shadow.

"You! You're the one that tried to kill me! His eyes widened as he saw Silver. "Y_ou!_ You're supposed to be dead!" Shadow looked at him with cold eyes, as did Silver.

"No he is very much alive _Duke_ Mogul," Shadow declared, stressing the word 'duke' in a mocking manner. The said duke tried to get up but he found that he could not. He opened his mouth to yell for his guards, but found that his lips were now frozen in place. Silver looked at him frostily before he spoke.

"No. You may not speak. You did try to kill me. Twice. You even succeeded once. But now I'm here and I am going to help Shadow kill you. Mogul tried with frozen lips, to smirk. This confused Silver a bit a and he let Mogul move an arm, making sure he couldn't reach any weapons. Mogul pointed at Silver's collar. He had forgotten it was there. It still marked him as a slave . He looked back at Mogul, completely freezing him. "Not anymore Mogul. Your reign, and slavery, ends tonight.

Shadow heard this and a spear made of pure chaos energy appeared in his hand. He empowered his attack with a few words.

"With the power of freedom. The power of friendship. The power of love, I end your reign Mogul! The extra power infused in the spear proved devastating. Shadow breathed out as Silver dropped his control on the ex-duke lying on the ground with a large hole torn into his chest.

"Come on Silver. Our work here is done." He again swept Silver up with his arm. "_Chaos control!_" There was no evidence that they had even set foot in the palace, apart from the dead duke.

When they arrived back on the outskirts of the city they walked the rest of the way to the camp. Silver looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, was that the right thing to do, killing Mogul I mean." When Shadow turned around to give him a silent, gentle stare, he knew the answer before it was said.

"Yes. It was. Now there will no longer be slavery. Silver, tonight, you might have even saved many lives." They embraced each other.

"I don't feel like going to our room right now," Shadow said when they reached the campsite. He held out his hand. "Would you join me for a night under the stars?" Silver took his hand purring slightly.

"Of course." They went to the lake and spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars, wondering what the day of tomorrow would be like after the events of that night.

One down one to go! Let's hear it for Silver and Shadow! Yay! Now this cause and effect thing is always interesting. I wonder what the reaction of the other sapient creatures are going to be when they find out that Mogul is dead. Ooooh next chapter, Chapter 20! I did not mean for this fic to be so long but I guess it just is. Review willya? It means a lot to me!


	20. Chapter 20

Hooray! Chapter 20! So we've got one badguy down. One more to go. This is gonna be tough for Shadow and Silver. I'm sure they can do it though. If they can't then well, I dunno, so I guess they have to make it. Right guys?

Shadow: Just remember that when we make it, we didn't make it for you.

Me: Yah sure whatever.

Silver: Yah and sure. We are gonna do it but not for you.

Me: Deja vu?

Silver: What?

Me: Nevermind.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 20: One's Life is Another's Death

"Prince Shadow! Prince Shadow wake up!" Shadow was wakened by the frantic yelling of Sonic. He groaned and got up, rubbing his eyes, before staring, annoyed, at Sonic.

"What?" he mumbled still half asleep. Silver was still sleeping. 'How on earth can he sleep through all that yelling this blue hedgehog is making?' he silently asked himself. "This had better be good," he muttered half to himself.

"We sent spies to Mogul's palace," Sonic began, and Shadow stiffened, suddenly wanting to hear what the azure hedgehog had to say. "And when they returned, they told us he was dead!" Shadow inwardly smirked.

"Dead? How?" He asked, wanting to see if the other knew the culprit of the recent assassination. Sonic cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know, who did it exactly, but our spies reported seeing a large hole torn into his chest. There were no signs of a struggle, and no clues, such as a footprint to follow." Silver just then happened to wake up.

"Huh? Whats going on?" he asked drowsily. He shook his head for a second and stood normally. Shadow grinned at him.

"Sonic sent spies to Mogul's place and they found Mogul, dead." Silver's eyes widened.

"Did you tell him yet?" the argentum hedgehog asked. Sonic gave him a look.

"Tell me what?" Silver looked at Shadow, who nodded, before replying.

"Last night, Shadow and I went to Mogul's palace," He paused, waiting to see what effect this would have on the cobalt hedgehog. First he simply stared, then he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words. Finally when he found his voice he stammered out a incomplete statement.

"No...y-you didn't...did?" He managed to push out. Shadow and Silver exchanged grins (well Shadow just gave a smirk) before merely nodding in perfect synchronization. Sonic seemed to be at a loss for words, as he simply stood there his eyes wide open in surprise.

Shadow kept the smirk on his face as he spoke. "We should tell the others shouldn't we," he more stated than asked. Sonic just nodded. Shadow motioned for Silver to come with him. They walked over to the HQ, where he assumed the others would be.

True to his thoughts, he found Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles in the HQ, speaking hurridly over a small table. Shadow cleared his throat, making the three Sapients start and turn to face him. After the surprise cleared off, Shadow was about to tell them, but Sonic had found his voice.

"Shadow and Silver were the ones that killed Mogul!" he burst out. Silence. One minute. Silence. Two minutes. Silence. Three minutes. Silence. Four minutes. Knuckles, (as usual) broke the silence with a dry comment.

"Well, that ruins our fun I guess."

"Knuckles!"

"What did I do this time, _Princess_?"

"One. We do not battle for the pleasure of fighting. Two. _Don't. Call. Me. Princess._" Knuckles gave a cheeky grin before replying.

"Your wish is my command, Princess!" Blaze ground her teeth in a very un-princesslike manner, but she managed to keep her cool enough to not destroy the HQ.

"Okay you two, break it up. I'm not going to re-make the headquarters just because you two decided to make it your battleground," Tails intervened before the situation got any worse. They both sighed before turning to him and (in Knuckles's case) giving a mock salute and a crisp "Yes sir! Whatever you say! Sir!" Tails rolled his eyes before giving Knuckles a friendly elbow. Tails fell over.

"Excuse us, we will go now," Shadow stated, before taking his leave, Silver following in his wake. They left the headquarters. He just happened to remember something. He turned to face Silver. "Silver, do you remember that magenta chameleon?" Silver nodded. "I haven't seen him ever since he came back. He must be in the sickbay or something. I'm going to visit him. Do you want to come?" Silver intertwined his fingers with Shadow's.

"Of course," he answered.

They headed off to the laboratory. When they entered the sickbay, there was indeed a magenta chameleon, lying on one of the beds, staring at the roof. Shadow watched as Espio turned to face them as they walked through the door.

"Prince Shadow," he acknowledged with a tired edge to his voice. "It is a pleasure. To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" Espio asked.

"You owe nothing. I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since, you came back," His expressionless eyes moved from Espio's face to his heavily bandaged leg. "It looks like I had a valid reason to worry." Espio dragged his eyes away from Shadow's crimson stare.

"You don't need to worry about me. Tails said I have an infection. It'll heal."

"What did you get hit with?" Shadow asked, a thought hitting him. Espio brought his gaze once again to Shadow's.

"An arrow." Espio said. His eyes widened as he realized where Shadow was going. "Surely you don't think...?"

Shadow's expressionless gaze held the other's. "It may have been poisoned." Espio turned away. Shadow again spoke. "If this is true, do me one favour. Don't die. I can see how my sister feels about you. Don't die. If not for me, then for her." Espio looked back at Shadow, surprise lighting his eyes.

"But she's a princess! It is not in my position to even suggest that! I'm not worthy of her!" He blurted out. Shadow blinked slowly.

"It is not the mind, but the heart that selects who you love. You may feel like this, but let me tell you. I love Silver, but I think I am not worthy of him." This time it was Silver's turn to look surprised.

"B-b-but Shadow! I'm a slave! I even have this collar on still! _I'm_ not worthy of you!"

Shadow faced Silver, a tender look entering his eyes. "That's where you're wrong my beautiful Silver," he said, and with these words he reached behind his back and pulled out a quill. Gently, he slipped the razor sharp spine under Silver's collar and sliced it open.

"You're not a slave. You are my beautiful, wonderful, _free_, Silver," he finished, bringing their lips together. Espio flushed and turned away.

-Sighs- so much sugary sweetness. Awwww! Pleez review!


	21. Chapter 21

Okay so what now? We've got one badguy left. Wait. Make that badgirl. No, badqueen! There we go! We've got one badqueen left! How is Shadow and Silver gonna get her out of the picture? Hmmm...

Crimson Amber

Chapter 21: Surprise Queenie!

"Okay so what do we do now?" asked Shadow who had come back to the headquarters upon request. Sonic had suggested that they go to the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers, and try and reason with Aleena. "I don't think she'll just step down and hand over the kingdom," he muttered quietly to himself.

"Did you say something you wanted us to know?" asked Tails. Shadow's eyes which were examining the golden rings on his wrists, suddenly snapped up.

"Oh what? No!" he pushed out. Blaze looked at him for a short amount of time, before walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. She didn't attempt to put her hand back on his shoulder, but instead questioned him.

"Brother are you all right? You seem quite...distant...and edgy these past few days. Is anything bothering you?" Shadow looked over his shoulder at Silver. He snapped his gaze back to his rings as he callously replied.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Knuckles, spoke up.

"Prince Shadow, I know that living like you did, then almost having your loved one killed. Then him dying," Knuckles began inclining his head towards Silver, "has tested your trust to the bare thread. Although you say that, your actions belie your words. You have to learn to trust us Prince Shadow. We are your friends."

Friends. Shadow, before Silver, had never had any friends. Everyone who were supposed to be 'likely prospects' were afraid of him. His firey temper. His skill with weapons didn't make it any easier either. He had never known friends. Now these Sapients were willing to be his friends. It made him feel good inside. His lips twitched briefly, in what almost counted as a smile.

"The truth is, after the incident with Silver, the one where he got whipped, My trust really lagged. My own father had allowed me to suffer in cold-blood. Then after the other accident where Silver died. I couldn't trust anyone. Not even myself. After finding out that Aleena was grasping onto my kingdom did not make things any easier. 'I was meant to rule' hasn't yet sunk in. The stress, plus the mistrust, plus the depression, is really getting to me. I don't know what to do!" The last sentence was uttered with a slight note of desperation, so small, it was hardly noticed by anyone but Silver.

Silver shifted over until he was standing right beside the other. He tenderly whispered into Shadow's ear. "You can trust me. You can always trust me." Shadow inclined his neck to gently nuzzle Silver's neck.

"I know," he whispered back. "I always have, and I always will. I promise." he turned to Sonic. "Well? Are we going to go there now?" Sonic nodded.

"Yes. But it is about a five day journey there." Shadow smirked.

"Then let's take the shortcut, shall we?" he asked the chaos emerald out of his headquills. Tails's eyes widened.

"So that's where it went! I was looking for it ever since this morning!" Shadow looked at the ground rather sheepishly, (which he had never in his life done before,) before replying.

"Yes...I borrowed it for the purpose of...exterminating...Mogul. I must have forgotten to give it back," he said. Blaze frowned in thought.

"Yes but does the emerald have enough energy to transport our whole group?" she asked.

"You ought to have faith, dear sister," replied Shadow, a slight smirk on his face. She looked at him indignantly before realizing that he was teasing her. She grinned.

"Dear sister yourself! You tease!" Shadow acknowledged her retort with a twitch of his lips before turning back to Sonic.

"When do we leave?" Sonic gave a cocky grin and tilted his head at Shadow.

"Whenever you feel like it my prince!" Shadow smirked.

"Does that include now?" Sonic's grin opened wider showing his small sharp hedgehog fangs.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" he said before dashing out of the HQ. Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles and Tails followed behind him. He was seen in the center of the camp explaining to all the assembled Sapients what was going to take place.

When Shadow stepped into the clearing, Silver gasped his hand. Tails held onto Silver's hand. Knuckles clutched Tails's hand, Blaze held onto Knuckles hand as Sonic clasped his hand with Blaze's. Espio, who had insisted on coming despite his maybe poisoned arrow wound grasped hold of Sonic's hand, and the line went on.

"_Chaos Control!" _And they were gone.

They reappeared on a sunny glade, that was apparently on the outskirts of a city. They walked along a dirt road that led to the city gates.

"This is the city in which the royal palace is set," Blaze informed Shadow. Shadow looked at the city in surprise.

"It looks so...I don't know...It...has a feeling ," he stated. Blaze threw a quick glance at the fast approaching city gates.

"Appearances can be deceiving," she finally said somewhat uncertainly. Shadow looked at her, but then said nothing more. He watched as they approached the gates of the city. Two guards with somber expressions blocked the gates to the city with their spears giving the usual greetings.

"Who goes there," they more said than asked simultaneously. Sonic stepped forward.

"Sonic, son of Queen Aleena," Sonic said with slight distaste in his voice. It was more than obvious that he hated the title. The guards mouths formed into silent 'o's as they drew back their spears and gave quick bows before dragging the heavy gates open. They entered the city.

Shadow's steps were measured and certain as he viewed the city. He somehow felt like this was where he was meant to be, but for some reason, it felt so wrong. He didn't know why, but it just did. He followed Sonic, Silver walking by his side, and still grasping his hand.

They came into full view of the palace. It was enormous! If Shadow had thought that his old mansion had been large, it was nothing compared to this monument. At the palace walls they were met again by two guards. Same greeting. Same reply. Same reactions.

They entered into the palace grounds. The guards had insisted on keeping the others out with the exception of Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and Silver. Silver had come because Shadow had asked them (mind you quite politely) in a way that said he thought their entrails would look pretty as pennants. They passed by the palace gardens and came up to the doors of the palace.

Guards. Again. Shadow began to wonder what was the need for so many guards. Same thing again. They entered into the palace, following Sonic's lead. They headed towards the throne room. Some more guards. Shadow could see that Sonic was becoming quite annoyed as they ran through the now familiar phase, as he almost spat out the words. They opened the door.

Sonic walked in followed by Shadow, Silver, and Blaze. The walls of the throne room consisted completely of windows with gilded frames giving it a majestic look. On a gilded throne sat a lilac hedgehog whom Shadow assumed to be Sonic's mother.

"Sonic," stated the purple hedgehog on the throne, with an air of formality. Sonic's eyes seemed half-lidded as he leant against one of the windows.

"Mother," he frostily acknowledged her greeting. Aleena looked at Sonic, an unreadable expression on her face.

"You must learn to be more respectful," she began. "You are my son. You are the prince! You will one day succeed me." Sonic bristled.

"I am not a prince! You're not even a real queen! You're just a temporary replacement until we find the real crown prince!" She looked over him smugly.

"The crown prince is dead. There is no heir to the throne but you," Sonic returned her smug gaze with a little arrogance, as he opened his eyes fully.

"Then, O _Queen_," he started mockingly. "Why don't you be more respectful as to pay your respects to their royal highnesses Princess Blaze and Crown Prince Shadow?" he finished whipping an arm to present the three others with him to her.

Sorry. I know it looks like Sonic is being a jerk by being disrespectful to his mother, but he has reasons that will not be revealed in this chapter. Here's a little turn of events. Tell me what you think! Review! I love it when you do that! Pleez review!


	22. Chapter 22

Aleena's practically said that Shadow's dead, right to Shadow's face! She's lucky Shadow isn't easily provoked or she'd have a bullet in the head by now! Their first meeting isn't going too well then.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 22: Keys to the Kingdom...or Not?

Aleena strolled over to where Shadow Silver and Blaze were. She looked them up and down before looking at Sonic.

"I can see who the 'princess' is, but who is the prince? There was never two. Perhaps, these three are all..._fakes_ maybe?" She said, a hint of gloating in her voice. Sonic replied in a voice that was just as confident.

"Oh they're not fakes mother dearest. Princess Blaze and Crown Prince Shadow are truly the ones before you." He walked over and gave the two a look. They stepped forward.

"Hmm. I can't really say you look the part," began Aleena, who mustn't have noticed the dangerous glint in Blaze's eyes. "But if you two aren't faux, as my son so claims, then who is he?" she finished pointing at Silver.

Shadow let out a threatening growl and stepped in front of Silver. Sonic's eartips turned a bright pink. Blaze for once looked fazed. Aleena smirked.

"If you are unwilling to tell me, you are unwilling to tell the kingdom. You are not real. Get out of my palace. Get out of my Kingdom."

Sonic's eyes flashed. "Mother! Don't speak like that to them! When they are angered they are perilous!" Aleena just shot him a look of disdain.

"Sonic. I am the queen. There are plenty of people under me who are willing to die for me," Blaze's eyes widened in shock.

"People are not to be used! A true ruler would rather die for their people! You call yourself a just ruler?" Aleena flashed her a smug look.

"Why yes dear. Of course I do. I can prove to you that these people are willing to serve me, and that they would never accept you as their ruler. _Guards!" _

The doors to the throne room flew open and four guards ran in.

"Your highness!" She threw a victorious look at them.

"Get these imposters out of my palace!"

"As you say m'lady!"

"Dispence with the formalities! Just get them!" Blaze motioned for eveyone to gather around her. Sonic, Shadow and Silver stepped around her. Her fists began to ignite, and soom a wall of fire was separating them from the guards.

"Sonic! How are we to reason with her?" Sonic rubbed his hands against his headquills sheepishly.

"Uh guys, I know she's been disrepectful to you, but she's still my mother. Although she's never been the kindest, I still care, so I don't know." Shadow was the one to answer.

"Let the people decide. They have a voice in this too. It's what a good ruler would do." Blaze and Sonic gave him respectful looks.

"You truly are a just ruler Prince Shadow. I am willing to be at your service," declared Sonic, getting down on one knee in front of Shadow.

"As am I," added Silver, achieving the same position as Sonic. Shadow looked down at them awkwardly.

"Please you two. Not now. I have to say I'm truly honoured that you are willing to pledge yourselves like this but, now is not the right time. We've got a queen to deal with."

Sonic rose, and so did Silver. Shadow gave Silver a small hug and a quick peck on the forehead.

"I really do appreciate it Silver. Thank you," he whispered. Blaze took down the wall of flames. They were faced with some petrified guards.

"What are you waiting for! Get them!" said Aleena in a shrill unqueenlike manner.

"No," Silver stated, holding up his hands, and freezing the guards on the spot. Shadow strolled up to the queen.

"Now, are we going to talk or not?" he asked. She gave a brisk nod, her eyes showing hints of fear. He gave her a swift smirk. "Glad to hear it. Silver, you may let go of the guards now." Silver complied.

The guards stumbled around dazedly, before coming to their senses. They saw Shadow with their queen and they ran up to him, spears ant the ready and pointed at him. He was surrounded.

"Now, do you have any last words before my guards finish you off?" she asked, smugly. He kept cool although inwardly he was seething. He met her gaze unfazedly.

"Actually," he began, his hand going up in a dangerously familiar position. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." his words ended with a few mild spears made of chaos energy knocking out the guards. (knock out, not kill)

"Now. Are you going to talk or not? I don't have all day." She stared at his eyes stubbornly, but as one soon finds out, none but Silver can hold Shadow's gaze.

"Fine," she spat at him in an unladylike way. "What do you want?" Shadow gazed coolly at her.

"It's really quite simple. Let the people choose who they want to rule. They have a voice in this you know." She flashed a phony smile at him.

"The people will choose me. They wouldn't want a bunch of freaks like you ruling over them. But, if that's the way you want it, then okay. You have three days to prepare. On the third day, at eventide, meet me here." He inclined his head to acknowledge her words.

"They will choose as they see fit. I will be there," He watched, a little smugly as he saw a spark of anger ignite in her eyes, because she couldn't seem to make him angry.

"So be it. Now get out!" she spat. They deliberately turned around and exited out of the throne room. Before he stepped out the doors, Shadow turned back to look directly into Aleena's eyes. She looked down.

"If you truly were a good ruler, you would think about your people. From what I can see, you think only of yourself. You will never truly be a ruler. You are only a spoiled child stuck in a fancy house playing with sapients who have hearts, minds, and voices." With those words he left, leaving behind a shocked and angry Queen Aleena, cursing the day he was born.

"Don't let her get to you Shadow," Silver advised as Shadow stiffened and paused, his ears facing to the throne room. "Getting easily angered is not a good sign. She's only trying to spite you. You're a thousand times better than her. Don't worry. I will aways stand by you." Shadow looked at him thankfully.

"You didn't have to say it Silver. I knew it already." Silver blushed and embraced Shadow. Shadow smashed his lips to Silver.

"Come on you two! Not here!" They broke away blushing furiously.

"Oopsie," mumbled Silver.

Sonic smiled at the two. "For now, we must make ourselves known in this city. Show them that you are fit to be rulers. I believe in you Prince Shadow."

So their fist meeting didn't exactly go too well huh? Their second one should decide it. Review pleez?


	23. Chapter 23

Let's go Shadow! Woohoo! A good ruler he would be! Now if only Aleena would learn how to be a little more submissive. (no I did not mean it that way!) But now, power to the people! They get to decide their new ruler! Who's it gonna be? Shadow and Blaze? Or Aleena?

Crimson Amber

Chapter 23: Set my People Free

They found the rest of their group waiting for them outside the palace gates. Knuckles ran up to them.

"Sonic! Blaze! Prince Shadow! Silver! Tails asked me to get you as soon as you came back. He has urgent matters to dicuss with you, Blaze." Blaze pointed a finger at herself while mouthing a silent 'me?' Knuckles nodded.

He led them over to where the two tailed fox kit was on his knees, examining a the leg of a certain magenta chameleon. Blaze's eyes widened and she was about to call out to him but Tails brought his finger to his lips, motioning for silence.

"What's going on!" she hissed at him. He looked up at her sympathetically.

"I ran some blood tests. His infection was lasting longer than it should have. When I recieved the results, I didn't recieve good news." She gripped his shoulders tightly.

"What is it?"

"There is poison coursing through his veins. It could possibly kill him," Blaze's pupils shrunk.

"_WHAT?_" Tails shook his head slowly. Shadow saw Espio's eyes open slightly. His eyelids fluttered, until his eyes came into focus.

"Blaze? Is that you?" he asked groggily. Blaze looked at him, a panicked edge in her eyes.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true? That I've gotten hit by a poisoned arrow? Yes. That I could possibly die? Yes," he said. She looked at him with obvious fright in her eyes.

"How can you talk that way? You're not the only one who cares you know!" Shadow shot Espio a warning glance. Espio caught it and looked at him questioningly. Shadow nodded. Espio took a deep breath.

"I know. I'm sorry this is making you act this way." He paused. Blaze broke in.

"Why wouldn't I act like this? Is it really so hard to see that-" Espio interrupted her.

"That you care? No. It's not hard to see that you care. I can tell you do." He stopped again as if thinking of what to say next. Shadow gave him another encouraging nod. He looked Blaze straight in the eyes as he finished. "I can tell, because I love you."

Blaze stared at him in shock. Tails stared at him in shock. Sonic stared at him in shock. Knuckles stared at him in shock. Silver and Shadow just smiled and interwined fingers with each other. Blaze looked at them.

"You two knew this," she stated. Shadow nodded. He watched Espio looking at him apprehensively. He gave the chameleon a swift smile of affirmation.

Espio slowly got up and limped over to Blaze. She turned around to face him. She was about to say something, but he pressed his finger to her lips, before joining them with his. Shadow heard Silver sigh beside him.

"Uh guys?" Tails broke in the moment. They broke apart. "I really need to get serious treatment for Espio's leg, and after this, dying is not an option," he finished. Espio gave Blaze a quick loving glance before limping back to Tails.

"Wow. I was not expecting that," came Sonic's voice. He turned to Shadow and Silver. You'd best go off to rest for a while. Tomorrow we're going to get into town!"

(A day passes uneventfully)

"Wake up Shadow!" Shadow groaned and turned in the opposite direction. "Come on Shadow! Don't make me resort to drastic measures!" Shadow ignored the voice. He heard a sigh. "Okay. You asked for it." He felt warm lips press onto his. His eyes snapped open and he found himself facing Silver. He held the kiss for a moment longer before breaking apart from Silver.

"If you call that your 'drastic measures', I think I'll sleep in a bit longer!" Silver blushed. Shadow smiled and rubbed Silver's headquills, before pressing in for another kiss. Afterwards, they washed off, and went over to Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Hello! Ready to travel around a bit? Get to know your subjects a little more?" asked Sonic, a hint of teasing in his voice. Shadow returned the smile with a smirk.

"Of course. Care to attend to me varlet?" Sonic's smile became a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I your royal highness?" There was silence, then the whole group burst out laughing with the exception of Shadow.

"Varlet! That's a good one! Did you see his face?" giggled Blaze. Sonic looked at her with mock offence in his eyes.

"Oy! I'm the crown prince! The queen is my mother! I deserve to be treated with respect!" Shadow looked at him amusedly.

"You sound just like your mother _varlet!_" They all burst out laughing again (except Shadow.)

"Well, now that we've exercised our vocals, why don't we go visit some of the people?" asked Tails, who was still trying to get his laughter under control.

"All right. Lets go." Shadow led the way, Silver at his side, followed by Blaze, Sonic Tails, then Knuckles. They traveled around the city for a while. When they stopped for a break Shadow turned to the rest of the group.

"Has anyone else realized how poor this place is?" he asked. They nodded. Sonic looked at the sky before looking back at them.

"Taxes," he spat. "She's been raising them." Shadow was furious. What kind of ruler would not care about the well-being of their subjects? He looked at Sonic.

"We must help them." Sonic looked at him, surprised.

"Help them? How?" Shadow made a mental list of what they could do. He shared them with the group and they all began contributing their own ideas. They decided to put their plans to action.

"Stop number one: the marketplace!" declared Shadow. They agreed.

When they made it into the marketplace, it looked like an overdecorated ghostown. There were all sorts of different things for sale, but the shopkeepers look dull-eyed and empty.

Shadow stopped by a stall that sold vegetables. He saw the shopkeeper, an old female woodchuck. "Excuse me ma'am," he began. She looked up at him.

"You must be new here," she stated. "What's your names?" she asked politely motioning to the group. Sonic stepped forward.

"Hello miss...?"

"Rosie. Rosie Woodchuck dear," said the woodchuck.

"Miss Rosie, I'm Sonic, this here is my younger brother Tails, here is Knuckles, and these three are Silver, Princess Blaze, and Crown Prince Shadow. Prince Shadow and Princess Blaze are the long lost heirs to the kingdom." Shadow watched as the shopkeeper jumped up from her seat and gave the a deep curtsy.

"My apologies for not paying my respects sooner you highnesses," she said to the pair. They looked at her awkwardly.

"Well, may we buy some of your produce?" asked Shadow. She nodded and immediately showed them the best of her crops.

"May I ask what you need them for? Are you making anything in particular?" Shadow shook his head.

"No. We're getting these to deliver to the houses of some of the others here. I have noticed how poor this city is. I want to help. Yesterday, I went for an audience with th queen, but she refuses to give me the kingdom. We struck a deal that we would let the people decide who was to rule." Rosie gave Shadow a warm smile.

"Your heart is in the right place Prince Shadow. I'm all for you." He nodded in thanks. They paid off more than the actual price. Rosie looked at all the money in her hands. "Prince Shadow! This was not even close to their true price! Here's the real amount."

Shadow pushed the money back to her. "No. You need it more than I do. A true ruler would care for the well-being of his subjects. Use it wisely." She looked at him in thanks.

"You are a true leader, Prince Shadow. Thank you." Shadow acknowledged her thanks with a brief nod. It made him feel happy inside. If your subjects thought you were a good leader, then you have achieved something of great value.

They took the vegetables and went off to another stall. This one was owned by a magenta hedgehog who sold hand-woven blankets. She looked up at them dully.

"Greetings. I am Sonia. Sonia the hedgehog. Who are you, may I ask?" Again Sonic introduced them in the exact same way that he did with Rosie. She jumped up too and bobbed in a graceful curtsy.

"To what do I owe the honour of your coming?" she asked.

"We would like to buy some of you blankets," said Shadow.

"How many would you like Prince Shadow?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Two dozen please, Sonia," he replied. She cocked her head.

"I will be more than happy to oblige, but may I ask why you need so many? There aren't that many of you."

"It's not for us. We're buying it to give to the people who really need it. I don't like seeing all of you ike this. I care about my subjects. Three days from now, eventide, I will be meeting with Aleena. The people will decide who is fit to be their ruler." answered Shadow. Sonia looked at him admiringly.

"I'm with you all the way, Prince Shadow! Queen Aleena never cared about us like this! Here are your blankets," she said, handing them the finest of her weavings. Again they paid her more than needed. She looked at all the money placed in front of her.

"This is far more than the original price!" she exclaimed looking at them. Shadow gave a small twitch of his lips as he replied.

"Keep it. You need it more than we do." She stared at the large amount.

"Thank you Prince Shadow! You have just saved my family!" Shadow gave another twitch of his lips before leaving Sonia's stall.

They continued on to a few more stall, before they had enough with them. Tails looked at all their load.

"Let's divvy up this, per household." They did so. Shadow wiped his brow.

"Now we deliver these."

Ok we're done. I know that Sonia is Sonic's sister, but lets pretend that she isn't for now okay? So. Shadow is making himself known in the city! He seems like a good ruler to me. Even his subjects think so too! This chapter went a bit longer than intended, but who cares. Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello? Do Shadow and Silver have any support? He's trying his best to show that he's a good ruler. And no he isn't bribing them. He's helping them survive. How's their work going? They're about to deliver the goods to the townsfolk.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 24: The Value of Respect

They knocked on the door of a dilapidated house. A fairly young mongoose opened the door. She was a dull shade of yellow, and she sported dusty purple hair. She was dressed in brown rags that clung to her body. She looked at the group with wide scared eyes.

"Wh-who are you?"

Shadow could not help but pity the young girl. Were his subjects really treated so poorly? Shadow allowed Sonic to again introduce them, as he did not feel comfortable with introducing himself as prince.

The mongoose bent into a curtsy. She still had that look of trepidation in her eyes.

"The pleasure is mine. I am Mina. Why have you come to visit one such as I? Your highnesses." Shadow looked back at the group. He searched through the many packages, and pulled one off of Knuckles. He handed it to her.

"Here. You need this," were his only words. He placed it on her doorstep. She looked down at the package, her eyes wide.

"Do you truly mean it?" she breathed. He nodded.

"I've seen the way you, and my other subjects are treated. I intend to take this kingdom and put a stop to this."

She looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Prince Shadow. Thank you," Shadow gave a curt nod, and left her house to travel to the next. The trips continued until almost all of the city knew of the generous deeds of the crown prince.

"I'm more than ready to rest," yawned Silver. Shadow smiled and stroked Silver's headquills.

"I more than agree with you! I've never talked that much in a single day." Silver gave a mock frown.

"As prince, you will have to do that plenty of times. Learn to deal with it." He suddenly burst out laughing.

Shadow's lips twitched slightly. He smirked. He smiled. He grinned. Then he burst out laughing. Silver realized that he had never before heard Shadow really laugh. It was deep. It was low. It was velvety, but it was music. It was beautiful. Silver could not help but softly press his lips onto Shadow's.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Silver. Silver hugged him back. The held it for about a minute or two, before they broke apart panting, Shadow staring into pools of liquid gold, Silver staring at two crimson coloured rubies.

"Your laugh..." Silver drifted off. Shadow flushed slightly.

"It's strident isn't it?" he asked. Silver hugged him tightly.

"No! Not at all! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" was the enthusiastic reply. This only served to make the blush on Shadow's face grow deeper.

Silver knew he was embarrassing the other so he didn't say any more, but he settled for snuggling up against the chest fur of the ebony hedgehog. He felt arms wrap around him as he drifted off into the land of dreams.

"Morning, beautiful Silver." Silver's eyes opened as he felt his cheeks growing warm.

"Awww, you're beautiful too Shadow. I love you!" Shadow chuckled slightly as he pressed his lips to Silver's forehead.

"I know you do. I love you too Silver," he whispered. Silver flushed a vibrant copper. They got up.

"Another day. Another uphill climb. Any more and I'll just drop dead on the spot," muttered Shadow as they walked over to the group.

"No you won't. If you fall, I'll either fall with you, or hold you up," reassured Silver. Shadow smiled at the simplicity, but honesty in Silver's statement. Silver looked at him indignantly.

"What? I meant it you know!" As they walked along, holding hands, Shadow happened to stumble over a rock. Silver stumbled and they both fell down. Silver got up, dusted himself off, and helped Shadow up.

"See? I told you so!" Shadow smirked.

"I didn't think you meant literally," he said. Silver flushed.

They finally made it to the group. (no stumbling and falling this time) Shadow greeted them.

"Where's Blaze?" he asked.

"She's with Espio. I let them have some privacy together. Those two stare at each other like there's no tomorrow!" answered Tails.

"Well, with Espio's leg, there might not be a tomorrow," Shadow pointed out. Silver looked at him.

"Where there is life, there is hope. You should know that very well by now Shadow," said Silver, reprimandingly.

Shadow looked away for a second, before muttering, "Don't remind me." He felt an unbidden tear slide down his cheek. He swiftly brushed it away, but not before Silver saw it. Silver walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react like this. I'm sorry." Shadow turned to him, a tender, but firey expression that only he could create, on his features.

"Don't you ever dare leave my sight. _Ever._ Don't you dare leave me." Silver flashed him an innocent smile. His heart melted then and there.

"I'll never ever leave you. I won't let even death keep us apart. I never did, I never will," Silver replied in a heartfelt tone. Shadow shut his eyes as he allowed a few more tears of joy slip down his face. He never knew he was so emotional. Silver had revealed to him, more about himself than he knew. He embraced Silver.

After their little moment, they faced the rest of the group who formed exaggerated silent 'awwwwww's. Shadow took a moment to regain his composure before asking.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked. Knuckles and Tails shrugged. Sonic was the one to reply.

"I thought we could go to the guards. They never seemed happy about how my mother treated them. They only serve her out of loyalty to the kingdom. Shadow nodded in agreement.

They headed off to the gates of the city. They caught sight of the two stone-faced guards. Sonic walked over to them. They gave quick bows, only to be stopped halfway through by Sonic.

"No. Don't bow to me guys, I'm not your true prince. Prince Shadow is." They stared at Shadow skeptically.

"How can you claim him to be the Prince? I know Queen Aleena was only a replacement until they found the true heir, How do you know that he is the true ruler?" asked one of the guards. Shadow gave him a calm look, seemingly unperturbed.

"In which way do you want me to prove myself?" The guards looked at each other for a moment.

"Firstly, let us inquire of you a few things."

"Go on," Shadow urged. They did so.

"If there was famine in the land, what would you do?" asked the first guard. Shadow thought about it for a moment.

"I've been known to go without food for long periods of time. I could go without food for a few months. First, I'd make sure the ones I love have enough to sustain them," he began, shooting a quick glance at Silver. "Then I would send rations out to my subjects, daily, Enough to keep them healthy, but not so much that we would run out of supplies." The guard nodded approvingly.

"If another kingdom were to rise against us, what would you do?" Shadow took a little more time on this question before replying.

"Again, I'd make sure that the ones I love are safe, but then I would fight the other kingdom, at the head of my army. I wouldn't surrender. To me, losing is never a choice."

"Perseverance. A admirable quality," said the second guard with an approving nod of his own. The first guard asked aother question.

"If you had to choose between your life, or your kingdom, what would choose?" Shadow smirked as he thought about this question.

"I'm not a kamikaze type of person. I would fight for my life, but I would fight for my kingdom too. Technically, if I lose my life to an enemy, the kindom would no longer be mine. For one thing, I would be dead, and secondly the kingdom would belong to whoever killed me, so I would say my life, because my life would also mean my kingdom." They both nodded at this.

"A wise and clever answer. I will give you your last question. If you had to choose between your kindom, or the one you love, which would you choose?" Shadow squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, but I would choose the one I love," he began, pulling Silver to himself. "I've already lost him once, if I lost him again, I wouldn't be able to live. So the answer is I'd choose Silver over this kingdom." Silver blushed slightly. The guards looked at him expressionlessly before answering.

"A bold choice. It shows you have a true heart. Now for the last, we'd like to ask you to show us your power. Shadow tipped his head slightly to one side.

"Indeed," he said as he held up his hand. A spear made of raw energy crackled into view. He threw it at the city gate, resulting in a large hole in the fixture. The guards inspected the door incredulously. They turned back to Shadow.

"Did you just," the guard who spoke stopped abruptly as another rod of energy appeared in Shadow's hand.

"Yes. Would you like me to show you again?" he said a slight smile on his features. The guards frantically shook their heads.

"No, no it's all right. We believe you." They ended their sentence with a deep bow. "And we're proud to say that we are at your service, Crown Prince Shadow."

The trips to all the guards were pretty much the same. Requirements to fulfil, proof of power, etc. Shadow and the group were exhausted by the end of the day. They were quick to go and rest. When they awoke, a single phrase rang through their heads.

'Today will decide the fate of this kingdom.'

Kay. Done. Shadow's got some more supporters. If you're a ruler, and your people admire you, you've found something very valuable. Shadow has indeed found something valuable. Turns out he can answer trick questions pretty well too! Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! This chapter decides the fate of an entire kingdom... Although it might have a certain twist. Shadow and Silver are going good so far, (well to me at least) They're awesome Yay Shadow and Silver!

Crimson Amber

Chapter 25: My Kingdom!

Eventide. Eventide of the third day. To be honest, no matter how much he had done, Shadow still felt rather apprehensive. He didn't know if he was ready to rule yet.

As they walked to the palace gates, Shadow paused, looking up at the gates. The guards gave him respectful bows, but he hardly noticed it. He took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the group. They all gave him encouraging nods. Silver came to stand at his side, and Blaze went to his other side.

Silver squeezed his hand slightly. Shadow's lips twitched as he squezzed Silver's hand. The three entered into the palace. They went over to the throne room. As expected, Queen Aleena was waiting for them, arrayed in baroque garments. She smirked as she walked over to Shadow.

"Well _prince_? Are you ready?" asked Aleena, a mocking tone in her voice. He calmly looked at her with a serene expression in his crimson gaze.

"Long before you were," he replied. He felt a slight feeling of satisfaction as he saw her give him a flaming glare. She refused to say more. As the four of them exited the castle, the guards followed. They strolled to the center of the city. The people who saw, came out. The queen stood in the center, addressing the people.

"My subjects, I believe you know what is to happen today at this hour. Today, you decide who your ruler should be. Do you want me to be your ruler, or these two here?" she asked her voice suddenly become hostile as she said, and directed her arm towards Shadow and Blaze. Shadow in turn spoke.

"You may choose who you would want to rule. We are giving you an hour." He and Blaze, then Aleena left, as the laws called for the candidates to leave during the voting.

The hour was a slow one. Shadow was becoming listless and axious. He wasn't sure how this would play out. Silver put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shadow turned, and was met with Silver's worried gaze. He put one of his own hands on Silver's. He held this postion for a moment, before dragging Silver to him in a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, Shadow smiled.

"I can never resist you! You're far too sweet for me to ignore," Silver flushed as he hugged Shadow tightly, placing his head on the chest fur of the other.

They were interrupted by a call from Blaze, somewhere along the lines of, "An hour has passed!" He sighed and slowly stood up from his sitting position. Silver gave him a encouraging smile.

"I believe in you," he whispered. Shadow smiled, feeling a little more confident.

As the troupe made their way to the center of the city, Shadow saw that Aleena was already there. She was smirking confidently. The wolf counting the votes held his hands up for silence. The people, who were chattering like birds, fell silent.

"I am pleased to pronounce our new ruler, his royal highness Prince Shadow!" The people that were gathered gave a resounding cheer, so loud you could not only hear it, but feel it too.

Shadow felt overwhelmed as he saw the guards that had fist accompanied them to the center of the city kneeled in respect.

Someone wasn't very happy though, and that someone was Aleena. She was furious. She let a ruffian hedgehog and his gypsy sister take _her_ kingdom! She would not tolerate it. Aleena paraded over to the soldiers who were paying their respects to their new ruler. She whipped the sword out of the grip of the nearest soldier, and slashed at Shadow, catching him deep in the neck.

Shadow saw Aleena moving towards him, but for once, he was too slow. He felt a violent pain course through his neck. Dumbfounded, he slowly reached up to his neck. He could feel blood flowing from the wound created in his neck. He felt dizzy. He started to stumble, but before he could fall, Silver caught him. He looked up into the eyes of the other, and smiled. He could see fear flash in the eyes of the argent hedgehog.

"Thank you Silver. You kept your promise. You said that when I fell, you would hold me up. Don't worry about me I'll be fi-" His voice stopped abruptly as he fell unconscious in the arms of Silver.

"_Shadow!"_ Silver screamed, when the eyes of the ebony hedgehog closed. He grasped the limp body of his dark lover. He looked up dry eyed at the watching crowd. His eyes flashed with an incomprehensible rage in his eyes.

Queen Aleena stood smugly to one side, the blood drenched sword still in her grasp. Silver glared claymores at her. She stared back at him, a victorious glint in her eyes.

Silver's hands were rising. A pale blue aura covered them. The same covered Aleena, completely freezing her. Her eyes widened with fear as he began to mentally apply pressure to her neck. He applied more and more until he was satisfied. He had strangled her. She gave out a gurgling scream as she finally ran out of oxygen. He dropped her limp body, before collapsing beside Shadow, desperately calling out to him.

"Shadow! Shadow please! I'm begging you!" he began to cry. "Please Shadow! Don't leave me! I need you!" he broke off again sobbing inconsolably. "Shadow...Shadow don't go! You said you'd be there for me! Shadow...Shadow..." It was getting harder to talk. He hugged the limp black body, white tuft of fur now red, blood drenched. "Shadow...You can't leave me...I...I..._I love you_!" he wailed in grief.

He was feeling dizzy. Unawarely, he fell on top of Shadow, unconscious.

When he awoke, he found himself in a strange place. "Wh-where am I?" he murmured to no one in particular. His eyes flew open as he saw Shadow's limp form beside him.

"_Shadow!"_ he cried. The black hedgehog looked like he was in so much pain. He felt like crying his heart out.

The door flew open. Tails was standing behind the door.

"Silver! Please!" implored Tails. Silver turned to face him, a few tears escaping out of his eyes.

"No! No I won't! I can't! Shadow needs me! I can't let him down like this!" Tails sighed in resignation.

"Okay Silver. If you need anything, just let me know," he said as he walked out of the door. Silver nodded. When the door closed, he placed his forehead against the body of the ebony hedgehog.

"I do need something..." he softly whispered. "I need someone to heal my broken heart..." He burst into tears. "We've gone through so much together Shadow! Please...Don't leave me now..." he turned away to sob brokenly.

The door again opened to reveal two figures, standing hand in hand. Silver was so overcome by his grief that he didn't notice them. One had a false leg. It was Blaze and Espio. Espio had to get his leg amputated to stop the poison from destroying his entire system.

"Silver..." Blaze said softly. Silver lifted his tearstained face to gaze at them, heartbroken.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow..." Silver stammered. "Wh-what if...What if he..." Silver didn't go on. Blaze looked at him.

"You said it yourself Silver, Where there is life, there is hope." She stopped.

"Shadow is not like any other I have ever seen before. He has endurance like no other," Espio said. Silver, for some reason did not find this comforting. He turned away as tears began to stream down his face. He heard the door close. He uttered a deep sigh, and went back to Shadow.

"Oh Shadow...Don't let me live without you...I'll die without you..." He placed a hand on that of the dark hedgehog. "You're the only one I want...Please...My life is meaningless without you...Don't die...Please don't...I need you Shadow...I need you."

He put his head in his hands as he audibly sobbed, heartbrokenly.

Wow. That ended on a huge downer. Aleena is such a bitch! Silver doesn't deserve this type of torment! Shadow doesn't deserve to die! Espio doesn't need a false leg! This chapter doesn't need to end! Ok. Actually it does. This is the end of the chapter. Not the end of the story. I'll be back sometime around. See you in the next chapter! Please don't forget to review!


	26. Chapter 26

Shadow's dying! Help! Why did I do that? Somebody stop me before I kill him! And even if I do I don't mean to. At least the one that tried to kill him is dead. Poor Silver. I really feel sorry for him. All that he's been through, and now Shadow's life is hanging by a thread.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 26: The Awakening

It had been over a month now. Over a _month!_ While Shadow remained comatose, Blaze watched over the well-being of their kingdom. However she flatly refused the crown, holding on to the little hope that Shadow would awaken.

Silver for the who knows what time, entered into the infirmary. He felt like he had died inside. Every time he entered into the room, he would see a limp unconscious Shadow. And every time he saw a limp unconscious Shadow, he would burst into inconsolable tears. Today was no exception.

"Shadow?" Silver entered into the infirmary. His eyes fell upon the body of Shadow. He began tear up, then cry. His crying soon turned to sobs. Every day, he would visit Shadow more than once. Every time he had come he had held onto a hope that Shadow was awake. Every time, his hopes would be dashed.

He ran over to the other and hugged the ebony hedgehog tight, tears flowing onto the white tuft of chest fur that the other sported. He held on for a few minutes. The dark hedgehog felt cold. Silver hugged him even tighter, as if trying to warm the other with his own body heat.

"Shadow..." he whispered brokenly. "Please don't leave...I'll die without you!" He stopped as if waiting for a response. He heard none. Tears streamed down his face as he continued. "Please...I've already lost my family...I don't think I can cope with losing you as well..." he drifted off.

"No Silver...You didn't lose your family...I _am_ your family." Silver looked up, shocked. It wasn't...was it? It was! He saw lidded eyes ever so slowly open to reveal those beautiful ruby orbs. He fell to the floor sobbing.

Shadow deliberately got up, and promptly collapsed. His legs were not used to being used after being bedridden for so long. From his position on the ground, he placed a hand on Silver's back and began to rub it gently.

"Why are you crying my beautiful Silver?" asked Shadow, a worried edge to his tone. Silver looked at him with smiling eyes.

"Because...because I'm so happy...You came back to me! Thank you Shadow! Thank you!" he smiled as a fresh burst of tears flowed down his face. Shadow smiled gently at Silver.

"Of course I came back, Silver. I would never, _ever_ leave you. Ever." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Silver in a tender embrace. Silver cried into his chest fur. He planteed a kiss on the forehead of the other hedgehog. Soon the argent hedgehog stopped crying and started purring and gently nuzzling Shadow.

Shadow winced as he stroked a gloved hand over the large scar that ran along his neck.

"I'm guessing this isn't going away any time soon," he muttered. Silver giggled. He looked at him with mock indignantion in his eyes. "What? It isn't funny you know!" Silver kept on giggling, and soon, his gigges turned to laughter. Shadow too began to laugh.

The door opened to reveal Tails, coming in for his regular check on Shadow. His eyes widened as he saw the two.

"_Prince Shadow_! You're awake!" Tails exclaimed. Shadow slowly got up and dusted himself off before helping Silver up. He looked calmly at the two-tailed kitsune.

"Yes," was his only reply.

Tails, being ever resourceful, used the time he had to do a quick check up on Shadow. After he was done, he wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand.

"We thought you- wait nevermind. I'll let Blaze tell you," and with those words, he left. He soon returned, a lavender cat following in his wake. She set her eyes on the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow! You _are_ awake!" Shadow gave a slight nod. She continued on. "Actually, you were in coma for so long, they wanted to give the crown to me. I refused. I knew you would wake up, although I didn't know when. Shadow, I hate to speak business so soon, but your coronation must be held as soon as possible! This is a kingdom without a king. That saying must end."

Shadow nodded in understanding. His eye ridges softened as he thought of something else.

"If I am to be king, there is only one thing I want," he said quetly. He paused. Tails and Blaze motioned for him to go on. "I have nothing to give but myself," he turned and got down on one knee, grasping Silver's hand in both of his. Placing it on his heart he finished. "Will you be my queen, Silver?"

The two viewers uttered short gasps of shock. Silver ignored it, and instead, took his free hand, and brought it to Shadow's cheek smiling down at the face of the other. He bent down and kissed Shadow on his tan lips. They held it for a considerable amount of time.

After they broke apart, Silver just stood there, gazing into Shadow's piercing bloodred eyes, one hand on the cheek of the ebony hedgehog, the other on his heart. Shadow just knelt there, holding Silver's hand to his heart as he earnestly, lovingly, and longingly gazed back into Silver's pools of liquid gold.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Silver in less than a whisper, his eyes brimming with tears. He refused to let them fall. Shadow gently tugged him down until he was kneeling right beside him. Shadow gently embraced the other, softly patting his back as he leaned into is shoulder to cry. Silver was silently letting his tears go, and in the progress, soaking the shoulder of his dark lover.

They had, in the intensity of the moment, forgotten that Tails and Blaze were there. Tails was all smiles .

as soon as he had gotten over the strangeness of it all. Blaze was so happy she was tearing up, and had to turn away from the scene for a few moments.

Shadow gently raised Silver off his shoulder, and grasped both of the argentum hedgehog's shoulders, gazing passionately at the other. They maintained that position for a few seconds. Shadow got up, and cradled Silver in his arms, leaning onto his neck like he had done when the other was dying.

Silver leaned contentedly into Shadow's chest and enjoyed the love rolling from the other in waves, he himself emitting love for the other.

"You have both been through so much together. You deserve this happiness," said Blaze with an effort to keep her voice from trembling with emotion. She smiled at the two. They looked so happy together.

"By the way," Shadow broke her train of thought. "I never really gave it much thought, but where are we?" She looked at him

"One. You're the only one I know who would say that in a situation like this, and secondly, We are in the infirmary of the royal palace," she informed him dryly, a smile still plastered on her face. His lips formed a silent 'o'.

He looked down at Silver who was still in his arms. He gently placed Silver on the ground, and held his hand. Their fingers intertwined. He smiled at Silver as he began to walk out the door.

"It's high time we headed out," he said. They agreed.

As they walked out, they were met with a certain blue hedgehog.

"Prince Shadow!" Sonic got down on one knee, one arm swept across his peach chest. Shadow looked down awkwardly at this show of respect.

"Err, yes thank you, can you get up now?" he asked somewhat embarrassed. Sonic did so, grinning cheerfully.

"Whatever you say, Prince Shadow!" he said before adding, "You should have seen your _face!_" Shadow rolled his eyes, smiled and gave Sonic a friendly elbow.

Blaze looked at Sonic.

"Do you know?" she asked. Sonic cocked his head.

"Know what?" he asked.

"They're going to make it official," said Blaze, grinning widely. Sonic looked confused for a moment. Then it dawned on him. He turned to Shadow and Silver.

"Wow! Congratulations you two! After all you've been through, you deserve it!" They blushed and looked away, rubbing their headquills, sufficiently embarrassed.

"Thanks..." Silver mumbled. He felt Shadow pull him into a kiss. He didn't try to resist. They held it there, enjoying the sincerity in the emotions that cascaded off them. No matter how awkward, they realized. A kiss always seemed right.

Don't stop! Full speed ahead! No! Dead end! Actually not. The coronation, and the wedding will be saved for another day. Shadow woke up! Though after a month. Did you like this chapter? I know I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry to all you guys. Normally I would write more of what happened during the period of time in which Shadow was comatose, but I'm not really good at writing from the PoV of a certain telekinetic hedgie. Everything I tried was an epic fail so I just skipped it.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 27: Crown Him!

"Time sure passes fast here," remarked Shadow to himself, quietly before adding an, "or so it seems." It was already a week since he had come out of his comatose state. He was nervous. Really nervous. Today was the day. He took a deep breath. The day of his coronation.

He stared around his private quarters. He wasn't used to such grandeur after living for quite a while in the woods with Sonic and the rest. He wasn't used to wearing such regalia either.

They had prepared for him a red cape, made of velvet, held in place by a single gold epaulet resting on his left shoulder. To go along with it they had given him a new belt made of leather, complete with leather straps that would hold a sword in place. The buckle that connected the belt was gold encrusted with the coat of arms of the royal family, two swords crossing blades, a tongue of fire burning in between them. To top it all off, they even had a ceremonial sword of all things! A ceremonial sword!

Shadow had resolved not to wear the thing. After living so long wearing a weapon that could do true damage, wearing a weapon that was solely for show did not feel right. Instead he wore his everyday broadsword, which he had sharpened especially for the occasion. To his great surprise, the sword fit almost perfectly in the belt.

He knew that this was the traditional outfit to be worn by the one who was to be crowned, but he did not feel comfortable wearing such decorated garments. He sighed as he put the outfit on. Hopefully they would at least let him keep the sword.

He heard a knock on the door of his dorm. He walked over and opened the unnecessarily tall double doors open with the amount of effort one would use to pick up a piece of paper. Behind the doors he saw an argent hedgehog.

Quickly he puled the other hedgehog in and closed the doors.

"Yes?" he asked, as he caught the other hedgehog gazing at him. Silver's eartips turned slightly pink as he replied.

"Erm...yeah...you look nice!" blurted Silver, then immediately looked embarrassed. Shadow chuckled softly and lifted one hand to caress Silver's cheek.

"So do you, beautiful," said Shadow, increasing the amount of pink on Silver's cheeks. Silver hugged him.

"Are you going to forget about us little Sapients when you become king?" teased Silver looking Shadow in the eyes. Shadow growled playfully.

"Why...do you want me to? After all...you are my queen!" he said placing a gloved finger on the bridge of Silver's nose. Silver smiled.

"Awww...of course I don't want you to forget about the others...after all, it was Sonic who saved us, Tails oversaw our overall health, and of course let's not forget Kn-" Shadow placed a finger on his lips, chuckling.

"Okay, okay you've made your point," he started but before he could continue, Silver had taken his finger off his lips.

"And of course l-" Silver was cut off by a pair of warm lips, pressing onto his own. Shadow closed his eyes as he savoured the moment. He broke away and looked Silver in the eyes.

"Don't you start," he whispered. Silver gave him a tight hug.

Another knock sounded on the door. Shadow went over to open them.

Behind the door, was a lavender coloured cat, dressed in her everyday cloak, but Shadow saw that she must have allowed her attendants to embroider the edges with silver thread. Encircling her forehead was a silver coronet. It was a simple one, just a circular band with covered with engravings, a round cut pyrope set in the center.

"It is time," she stated. She looked at his sword and a smile played on her lips. "No ceremonial sword, brother?" Shadow nodded sighed and gave Silver a glance before he walked out of the room.

According to tradition, the coronation would begin at the gates of the city, and slowly proceed to the throne room. From the throne room, where he would be crowned, it would move to the main balcony where his subjects could see him.

They took a carriage to the gates of the city. Shadow could see soldiers lining up, preparing the pathway for the dark prince. Shadow felt apprehensive. He didn't think he was quite ready to be ruler yet. It must've shown clearly because Silver inched up to him and set his hand on Shadow's lap.

"Don't worry. I know you'll make a wonderful ruler," Silver encouraged. Shadow looked over at him and smiled, but said nothing. "I know you will, Siver continued. "I believe in you!" Shadow pulled him into a hug, a lone tear escaping out of his eyelid.

"What if I'm not?" he whispered softly. Silver placed his hands on the shoulders of the dark hedgehog.

"I know you will. Remember, I will always be by your side," he reassured the other. Shadow pulled him into a kiss.

"I know. And for that I love you." he paused. "I love you," he repeated dazedly. "I love you." Silver smiled and gave the ebony prince a peck on the cheek.

"I know. We're here Shadow."

They stepped out of the carriage. They could see that practically the whole city was there to view the proceedings. There were also some who didn't look like locals. They must've come from other reaches of the kingdom.

Shadow took a deep breath. He could see Rosie in the crowd, giving him a small wave, a smile pasted on her face. A smile played along his lips as he remembered that day, more than a month ago now.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard the trumpeters play the normal fanfare. The soldiers, lined up along the path he would take, on both sides of him, raised their swords in the traditional salute. He saw Sonic and Knuckles waiting for him at the start of the path.

They apparently had refused the full armour that the other soldiers wore, and instead just wore the breastplates. Sonic had his sword strapped across his back, while Knuckles simply wore chain mail gloves with hollow metal knuckles to cover his knuckleclaws.

He gave one last glance at Silver, before walking up to them. They took their positions slightly behind him, as he began his long walk to the palace. His last, as prince.

The procession continued. Shadow thought that this was rather tedious. He kept his gaze straight as he walked in between the two lines of soldiers.

This must've gone on for at least half an hour before they reached the palace. Shadow gave the tiniest of sighs of relief. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sonic's lips twitch for the briefest of seconds. He smirked slightly before setting an expressionless mask down on his face.

He entered through the palace gates. The guards opened the doors, then settled down on one knee. He walked through the palace gardens. It seemed slightly surreal, as the flowers in the garden seemed to sway gently, as though bowing.

'It must be the wind,' Shadow thought before realizing that the slight breeze was so faint, it was not powerful enough to sway a daisy. He walked up to the palace doors, then stopped.

Two guards that stood by the doors of the palace did the same as the guards by the palace gates, before assuming their own positions, kneeling on one knee.

Shadow entered the palace, and slowly made his way to the throne room. Standing by the throne room, were four guards, two on each side of the entrance. They were fully armoured, but Shadow could see one had a false leg. Espio!

All four of the guards went down on one knee, Espio with some degree of difficulty. Shadow inclined his neck ever so slightly, as a show of respect and thanks. He then entered into the throne room.

Standing by his throne, a crown set on a velvet cushion in is hands, was Tails. Tails closed his eyes and bowed his head before standing straight again. The young kitsune was wearing a green cloak, the colour of summer leaves. Shadow personally thought that it was a bit too long for the fox kit, but he said nothing.

The crown in the kitsune's hands was tolerable, in Shadow's terms. It was a gold circlet, about three centemetres tall. It seemed to be carved with runes that was an ancient language. Set in the front were two magnificent garnets, and one ruby, that matched the glow of his eyes perfectly.

He ascended up the steps that led to the throne. Sunlight was cast through the glass walls, bathing the entire room in a soft golden glow. Shadow sat down on the throne.

Beside him, he found a scepter. It was a silver rod, about two thirds of his height. Wound around the silver staff, was a length of gold, fashioned to look like a long branch of olive leaves, twined up the silver rod. On the tip rested a golden spearhead.

To Shadow it was a very decorated object. He was not used to such a thing as he uncertainly grasped it.

He saw Tails climb up the stairs, crown sitting snugly in his hands. When Tails made it up, he stood over to one side, waiting. Shadow was told that someone would come to place the crown on his head. They, however, did not tell him who it would be.

He saw a figure walk into the throne room, dressed in a cape, similar to his, but made of light blue silk, and held in place on the right shoulder of the figure with a silver epaulet. He almost began to grin as he saw that it was Silver.

Silver walked up the steps that lead to the throne. Briefly meeting Shadow's gaze, his eyes sparkled. He turned to Tails, who in turn, held out the cushion. Silver took the crown, and slowly walked up to Shadow. Silver slowly lifted the crown, and set it on Shadow's brow.

Silver took his hands off the crown and met Shadow's eyes for a few seconds before sinking down on one knee in a bow of respect.

Sonic and Knuckles, who had entered the throne room with Shadow, too went down on one knee. Tails, who had, this entire time remained standing bowed too.

Shadow felt like he was thrown into a trance. He heard three vaguely familiar voices chanting in an ancient language. Instinctively, he knew that it was the Ancient Walkers, singing what was inscribed on his crown. The same that they had chanted when they had fist visited him.

The lyrics spoke of times of prosperity, times of hardship, times of joy, times of sadness, times of courage, times of fear, times of life, times of death, times of slumber, times of awakening, and the one that instinctively struck him the most, times of love.

His eyes closed as he embraced his new responsiblity. His kingdom trusted him. He refused to let them down.

As his eyes opened, the chanting grew fainter and he slowly regained awareness of what was around him. He saw Silver, still on the ground. He lifted the other up and kissed him. Silver's eyes glowed as he hugged Shadow.

The three descended down the steps to the throne. Sonic and Knuckles met them. Shadow then let the way to the balcony, where he found some more guards. They bowed. He walked onto the balcony. He could see the people waiting below. When he appeared, all was silent. Shadow heard Knuckles shout behind him

"_All hail King Shadow!"_ The response was thunderous.

"_ALL HAIL KING SHADOW!_" The people shouted. The soundwaves that erupted were strong enough to hear/deafen and feel. Shadow felt burts of happiness as he saw the people, _his_ people welcome him. His expressionless mask melted into a smile. A genuine smile.

(After the coronation, festivities, etc.)

"Congratulations, _King_ Shadow," came Silver's voice, as he went to sit beside Shadow, who was on his bed.

"Thanks Silver..." Shadow drifted off. Silver looked at him worridly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Shadow looked forlornly out the window.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to the standards the kingdom requires," he said softly. Silver inched over, and wrapped his arms around Shadow.

"Don't worry. I _know_ you will. You've alway lived up to _my _standards." A smile played on Shadow's lips.

"And what would your standards be?" he asked. Silver looked at him earnestly.

"My standards would be you, just being yourself. You're perfect just the way you are Shadow. Don't ever try to be someone else. If you do you'll just ruin your life. You are who you are Shadow, and you are beautiful and perfect just the way you are," Silver replied. Shadow chuckled and pulled Silver into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Shadow looked at Silver. "Thanks for the little motivational speech Silver. It actually helped!" Silver looked at him with mock indignation.

"What do you mean actually! I am very offended," he said, adopting an opulent tone of voice. Shadow smiled. Silver looked at him. "Anything else you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, there is one thing..." Shadow said, then paused.

"Yes?" said Silver, prompting him to go on.

"Do I have to wear that crown and that cape every day? The crown is leaving a furrow on my forehead and is giving me a headache, and the epaulet on the cape is chafing my shoulder!" he complained.

They burst out laughing.

There. A longer chapter. I didn't mean to make this so long, but it just is. Shadow is now a king! All that's missing now is his 'queen'. Should be coming up next chapter. See you there! Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Hi guys! I know that chapter 27 was uploaded today, but I finished it yesterday, and my damn computer wouldn't let me upload it. So this is the chapter that really should have been the only one done today.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 28: Every King Needs a...King?

"So...how's Silver?" asked Shadow with a nervous chuckle. His new personal attendant, Rosie, turned to give his cape a quick do-over. She smiled.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably as nervous as you though, your highness." Shadow had grown fonder of Rosie. The mother-like figure in his life that he never had. He had admitted her into his service as an attendant, but that was about as close as it would get.

"Please Rosie, don't be so formal!" She gave a small laugh as she bent over to finish off the gold embroidery on his hem that she had started over two weeks ago.

"How about King Shadow then?" He sighed.

Over the past month, practically everyone in the castle was doing something to prepare for the royal wedding. Everyone had also mused on the fact that their new 'queen' would actually be a guy. The soldiers, as usual, were to stand still during the whole ceremony. The cooks were overworking themselves of their own will to make everything perfectly perfect for the banquet. The attendants, (they were technically servants, but out of their own free will) were busy decorating the whole palace inside out. The townspeople who had heard of this event began to decorate the city.

Everytime Shadow looked out a window, he would flush slightly. The town was decked with pale flowers in different colours, ribbons, and, once he looked a little closer, fabrics with weavings that looked awfully familiar...

He never knew a kingdom could be so enthusiastic about something like a royal wedding. Okay so it was a bit of a big deal. He still hadn't gotten used to all the attention.

It was only a little more than a month since he had been crowned king. And about three months since the kingdom had even acknowledged him as prince. Then it must've been at least four five months when he didn't even know that he was a prince. Over a year before he had met Silver.

He smiled. It had been so long ago now. So much had happened once he looked back on it. They had come a long way. He was lost in his thoughts before he heard a voice.

"Your highness? Can you hear me?" He blinked and looked at Rosie.

"Yes Rosie?" She looked at him affectionately.

"You remind me of my cousin, Julayla, her mind was always dreaming. I was going to ask you which crown you would like to wear." Shadow shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the array of crowns set in front of him. He wondered if it was necessary to have so many.

His hand drifted over the options, as he thought about it. He wouldn't wear the one he got when he was crowned, neither would he wear the 'casual' crown because this was, to him, a very special occasion. His eyes fell on a coronet. It was skillfully carved to look like someone had taken a piece out of a garden made of gold. The bottom was a simple band, but the band was engraved with oak leaves, and feathers that were slightly tinted in different colours. On the front of it was set a tri-coloured tourmaline. It might have been his imagination, but he thought, just thought that he could see the faint image of a heart in the tourmaline.

"I think I'll use this one," he stated. Rosie gently took the crown and began to polish it.

"A surprising choice, you highness. You see, I think, If I remember correctly, this was the same crown used by the previous king, on his marriage." Shadow smiled slightly.

"I guess our blood does run together. We make the same choice in apparel." Rosie just smiled and continued with her work.

"So you're choosing to wear just your cape, and the crown?" Shadow shook his head.

"I know this is a wedding, but I go everywhere with a sword. I will be taking my broadsword." She shook her head slightly.

"I thought so. Living like you have, I can't exactly blame you...I know it's not like you to carry around a ceremonial sword, but I might have a compromise. She went over to a wardrobe on one side of his room and opened the large doors. She pulled open a drawer. The drawer was ined with red velvet, and resting in the middle, was a sword. A magnificent sword if Shadow had ever seen one.

It wa fashioned like a broadsword, but at the same time it wasn't. He stepped forward to take a closer look. The blade looked like it was made of silver, but it was too tough to be silver. The hilt was made of strong brass that was engraved with tongues of fire. Shadow tested the balance of the sword and found it to be to his liking. It was fashioned like a ceremonial sword, but it could do as much damage as a broadsword.

"This is a fine piece of metalwork, and that's saying something." said Shadow a small smile on his features. He slipped it into a swordbelt that was less fancy than the one he used for his coronation.

Rosie went out of the room and returned soon after holding a basin of water. She set it down on a table before again going out and returning with a steel brush, the only thing that could penetrate through Shadow's sharp quills. She pulled a bar of soap from behind her.

"Let me do a quick work on your quills, she said pointing to his head. He sighed. Did they always have to care about every single detail? From the look on Rosie's face, apparently they did. He sat down on a chair and let her do her work.

She began by rinsing through his quills with the water, then painstakingly brushing through his headquills with the brush. She then rubbed them over in soap and rinsed them again, before pulling out a liquified gel-like substance which she rubbed over his quills.

When Shadow looked at himself in a mirror, he had to admit. She was a master. His quills not only looked clean and healthy, but the brush had sufficiently tapered the edges enough to make them look sharp and dangerous.

"Thank you Rosie." she smiled.

"It's all done now Your highness," she said, laughing a bit when she heard his sigh of relief. "Now, we wait." Rosie left the room, leaving Shadow to ponder his thoughts.

He hoped that Silver was all right. He didn't exactly like this rule of him not being able to meet up with Silver until the wedding. He was nervous. Anxious even. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the ebony hedgehog. It seemed like ages before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. The doors opened to reveal Sonic. Sonic bowed.

"Your highness," he greeted Shadow. Shadow looked at him awkwardly.

"Yes...thank you..." Sonic stood straight and laughed.

"It's time, King Shadow." Shadow practically jumped out of his chair. He rushed to the door, but Sonic stopped him. "King Shadow, your crown," said Sonic, pointing at the polished gold circlet sitting on a table. Shadow turned around and walked back. He placed the crown on his head. Flushing slightly he turned around and walked to the door.

He exited, Sonic following. They walked over to the palace gardens. Shadow and Silver had chosen this spot, because it felt, fantastical. It felt right. Shadow took his spot by one of the grand fountains. Tails was already there, waiting for them. So was Blaze and Knuckles.

For this occasion, Shadow had allowed his subjects to enter into the palace to view the wedding. The soldiers stood in their places, saluting, and making the path. Shadow saw the seats arranged in the garden were almost completely full.

He stiffened as he heard the trio of cellists begin to play, a mellow piece. Following soon after were the low tuned strings of a harp.

Shadow almost forgot to breathe as he saw Silver walking in between the two lines of soldiers. He could not take his gaze off him. The crowd turned to look at Silver too.

The argent hedgehog was wearing the same pale blue cape he had worn on the day of the coronation. Silver also sported a leather belt with his own choice of weaponry, two steel daggers that were strapped on either side of him. His hands were covered with white linen gloves that sported a pale turquoise circular patterns.

The whole time his eyes were fixed on Shadow's, just as Shadow's eyes were fixed on his. He slowly made his way to the fountain. As he was coming, he saw Blaze take her place by Shadow. He made his way to Shadow. They grasped each other's hands momentarily, before turning to face Blaze.

"Today we gather to witness the unification of His Royal Highness King Shadow, and his beloved, Silver," she began addressing the crowd. She turned back to Shadow and Silver. "Shadow, would you recite your vows." Shadow nodded and swallowed before beginning.

"Silver, before I met you, I was only known as a heartless abnormality. I had contained all my emotons inside me. I never had any friends, much less family. When I first met you, something inside me made me want to save you from what your fate would have been. Living with you slowly began to change my life. I began to open up. When you were beaten, that was when I realized I loved you. That was when I realized how much you meant to me. When you died, my heart broke. I almost felt like destroying myself to end this torment. I cannot tell you how I felt when you came back to me. That was when I realized I wanted you to be by my side. Forever." He stopped. His words sounded cheesy although it was what he truly meant. He meant every single word. He could see some people wiping their eyes. Blaze's eyes were glistening as she spoke.

"So heartfelt, I know those words came directly from your heart. Silver?" she asked giving him permission to recite his vows.

"Shadow, before I knew you, I thought I had everything I needed. I thought I could survive on my own. It was only until our village was raided, and my mother and brothers killed before my eyes that I realized something was missing. I didn't know what it was though. When you saved me, I felt this...this flame in my heart. Something in me was changing. When you took those scars that should've been on my back, I realized how much I cared about you. You could not imagine the pain I felt when I heard about the consequences of the whipping. When you fell into tha coma only a little over month back, I thought I had died inside. I thought you would leave me. I remember saying that I had lost my family. I didn't want to lose you too. But then..." he stopped as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. "But then...you woke up...you woke up and...and you said that...that I didn't lose my family...You are my family..." He stopped abruptly as tears streamed down his cheeks. Shadow could see some of the audience too visibly crying.

"That was...beautiful, Silver...beautiful," said Blaze, swiping her hand across her eyes. "Shadow, you may now crown him."

Shadow picked up the silver crown from her hands, and looking endearingly at Silver, gently placed the crown on his head while saying, "With this crown, I declare you, co-king with me. Serve your kingdom well, King Silver." he said.

"You may exchange rings," said Blaze.

Tails walked up, holding a cushion that held the two rings they had chosen. Shadow picked up the first one. Holding Silver's hand, he slipped the ring onto his finger with the words, "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. When you look at this ring, always remember me, and how much I love you." Silver picked up the remaining ring. Holding Shadow's hand, he slipped the ring onto his finger.

"This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. When you look at this ring, always remember me, and how much I love you." Silver's voice trembled.

"You may now kiss the...You may now kiss," said Blaze, unsure of what position Silver was at. The two kings embraced each other and locked lips for a good minute before breaking apart. Blaze turned them towards the audience with a declaration.

"People of the Kindom of the Ancient Walkers, I give you High King Shadow, and King Silver! The enthusiastic response was deafening.

"_ALL HAIL KING SHADOW! ALL HAIL KING SILVER!"_ Silver stood beside Shadow, dumbstruck. These people were not only Shadow's responsibility now. They were his. Shadow embraced Silver, again. They kissed once more, before heading back to the palace.

"I love you, and now you're mine," said Shadow.

"I love _you, _and now _you're_ all mine," replied Silver, smiling. They had a banquet to attend!

For all you people who think this is done, It's not. So there's leaving you with something. See you in the next chapter! I hope you like this one. It was longer! I hope you're happy! Don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 29

Yay! The moment I wuz waiting for! When Shadow and Silver tie the knot! Congrats guys!

Silver: Wow thanks!

Shadow:...Hmph.

Silver: Aww come on Shadzy! Let's see you smile for once!

Shadow: -sighs- fine. For you only. -smiles-

Me: Thanks Shadow!

Shadow: What for, I never did anything for you.

Me: You didn't kill me, and you even smiled!

Crimson Amber

Chapter 29: A Want For Something Needed

"Good morning your highness," came Silver's voice. Shadow blinked until his sight cleared of the gauzy haze. He blinked up at Silver before smiling.

"Good morning you highness," he replied. Silver blushed and buried his head in Shadow's chest fur. Shadow chuckled softly. "Actually, what I meant to say was, morning, beautiful." Silver grinned as he lightly flicked Shadow's shoulder.

"Actually, _I_ was going to say, wake up sleepyhead!" Shadow smirked.

"Make me." Silver adopted a puppy dog expression.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Shadow laughed softly as he got up.

"Okay, you got me." He got up and splashed some water on his face, from the basin that Rosie had placed on the table. He shook his head and looked back at Silver. "Coming, King Silver?" Silver smiled.

"Of course, King Shadow." They burst out laughing. As they walked out of Shadow's dorm, they were met by some of the attendants, who gave quick bows, bright smiles, and a "Congratulations your highnesses." Silver smiled warmly at them, and Shadow inclined his head in thanks. They continued on to the throne room.

They were met by a certain yellow-orange kitsune. He was flying over to them, waving enthusiastically.

"Hey King Shadow, King Silver!" The guards at the entrance of the throne room shot him a look. He lowered to the ground blushing. "Err...It is all right if I still address you casually, right?" Shadow smirked, but Silver answered.

"Of course it is, Tails. I don't even mind if you just call me Silver! After all, it wasn't too long ago that I was nothing but a slave." Shadow put an arm around Silver's waist.

"Nothing but a slave! You weren't nothing but a slave Silver. You were- you _are_ mine!" Silver smiled at him.

"Aww thanks Shadow!" Tails put up his hands before they could start getting oral.

"Ok guys. That's enough, not right now." The guards kept looking at him funny. He rolled his eyes. "By the way King Shadow, King Silver, there is one little thing that might prove just a little problematic..." he paused. They signalled him to go on. "And that would be...we only have one," he said pointing to the throne.

Shadow just looked at him for a few seconds. Silver burst out laughing. Shadow simply asked, "You say that may prove problematic?" Tails scratched his head.

"Erm...yeah?" Shadow looked at him before walking up the steps to the throne, motioning for Silver to follow him. Silver trailed after him.

When they reached the top, Shadow sat down on the throne while saying, "Well that problem can be easily remedied." As soon as Silver had walked over to where he sat, he pulled Silver onto his lap, so that the legs of the argent hedgehog were dangling over the armrest of the throne.

Silver blushed. Tails blushed. The guards were fully armoured so you couldn't see if they were blushing, but Shadow's guess was that they were because they all just happened to turn around at that exact moment.

"What?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. Tails shifted his weight from one foot to the other, staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Um, that might not be the best resolution..." Shadow laughed, and got up, putting Silver down.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" asked Shadow, looking down at the kitsune. The two-tailed fox stared at him hopefully.

"Well, I thought, if you would let me...I could make some modifications," he said brightly. Shadow walked down the steps, and put a gloved hand on the shoulder of the kitsune.

"If there's anyone around here that I'd trust to make modifications, It's you. You may do so," he told the fox. The ears of Tails perked up.

"You really mean that, King Shadow?" Shadow smirked.

"I'm not one to lie." The fox immediately lifted up with a little wave and a, "You can count on me!" before leaving. Shadow turned back to Silver, who was still at the throne. No wait. He was on the throne.

Shadow walked up to Silver and gave a mock bow. Silver looked down on Shadow.

"You may rise," he said, a smile circulating around those words.

Shadow got up, a smirk on his face.

"I'm the high king here your highness, I strongly suggest you get off the throne." Silver complied with a mock somber expression. Once he had gotten off, Shadow pounced on him. Silver gave a surprised shriek. The guards started and turned to face them.

"Hmm, comfortable, your highness?" asked Shadow, a devious smirk on his face, as he lay atop of Silver in a familiar position. Silver looked up at him, a matching smirk on his face.

"Why yes your highness. And you?" Shadow leaned down and nipped him playfully.

"Are you mocking me?" Silver shuddered. Shadow pressed his lips to that of the argent hedgehog. Silver returned it and gave entrance. Shadow's tongue darted in. Silver moaned.

"_Brother, control yourself!"_ came a familiar voice. Shadow broke off and stared at the entrace to the throne room. Blaze and the guards were giving them wide-eyed stares. There was a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Uhm...Oops..." muttered Shadow sheepishly. He got off Silver. Silver got up, rubbing a small red mark on his neck gently. Blaze walked up to the base of the stairs. She motioned for Shadow to come down. He did. She leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"I think you might need some time alone with Silver. I'll cover you for now, but _do not ever do that again. _When not in your dorm I not in the throne room in front of the guards." She patted him on the back before giving him a gentle push towards the entrance.

He motioned for Silver to come with him as he exited. Silver did. They passed a couple of guards who had gone into shock. As they made their way to Shadow's dorm, Shadow motioned to one of the attendants. The attendant called for came over to them.

"Yes, your highnesses?" Shadow's ears turned pink as he replied.

"Do you mind cleaning off the floor by the entrance of the throne room? It's...It's gotten blood on quite a bit of it," The attendant bowed, looked at them a little strangely and left.

Shadow opened the doors to his quarters, and locked them behind him. He turned to Silver.

"Ready?" Silver looked back at him.

"Are you?" Shadow chuckled, and made his way over to Silver. He pinned him down on the bed.

"You know how to answer me, your highness," he replied, biting down on Silver's neck.

Silver ran a gloved hand through Shadow's headquills, gripping them tightly when the teeth of the ebony king enclosed around one side of his neck. He gave a resounding moan. After Shadow had taken his fangs off the argent hedgehog's neck, Silver reached over to brush it, lifting his bare hand to his face, to find it soaked in crimson.

"It's beautiful..." he murmured, staring at his hand, covered with his own blood. Shadow stared at him.

"You think blood is beautiful?" he asked. Silver looked up at him.

"No...It looks the exact same as your beautiful eyes..." Silver whispered. Shadow had a strange feeling.

"Silver, are you all right?" Silver was again staring at his hand.

"Hmm? Yes, of course I am," said Silver dazedly. He brought his hand closer to his face and licked the blood off it. After doing so, Silver slowly rose up and grasped Shadow's waist, before falling back down on the bed, dragging Shadow back down with him. Silver pressed his lips to Shadow's in a passionate kiss. Shadow got entrance from Silver, and began to explore Silver's mouth.

"Shadow...my beautiful, wonderful, Shadow..." murmured Silver, stroking Shadow's headquills tenderly, as soon as they had broken the kiss. Again, Shadow had a sinking feeling that something was wrong.

"Silver, are you sure, you're feeling all right?" asked Shadow, for the second time. Silver looked up at him.

"Why yes Shadow..." he murmured. Shadow looked down at the argent hedgehog. Something didn't seem right. He shrugged it off as he leaned down to connect his lips with Silver's. Silver closed his eyes, and they held it for a considerable amount of time.

Shadow began again to nip Silver's neck causing the younger hedgehog to moan. Shadow began to move lower. His fangs fell on a bump on the southern end of the young hedgehog. His fangs ran over the organ softly, making the other hedgehog shiver.

He gently massaged the throbbing organ. He could hear the sweet moans coming out of the mouth of the other hedgehog. He could feel himself getting hard. He lowered his gloveless hand to the ring of muscles near the base of Silver's tail.

He positioned himself by Silver's tail before thrusting in. The younger hedgehog cried out.

"Shadow!" Shadow didn't stop. After a few more cries of pain from the younger hedgehog, it soon melted to cries of pleasure. Silver's hand reached up and grabbed the razor-sharp edges of Shadow's headquills, resulting in cuts forming on his bare hand.

Shadow kept thrusting into Silver, relishing the moans erupting from the argent hedgehog.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow..." Silver moaned. He was slowly coming to a climax. He uttered a resounding scream as his semen spattered over his and Shadow's bodies. Shadow kept going at it until he reached his climax.

He pulled out of Silver and fell on the bed, next to him, panting in exhaustion. He noticed the cuts on Silver's hand. It was again bleeding, and Silver was again staring at it.

Shadow leaned over and smashed his lips to Silver's. He held it until he felt the younger hedgehog, drop off his lips, and onto the bed asleep. He could feel that he too was drifting off.

"Welcome King Shadow, King Silver," declared a strange voice that sounded vaguely familiar. He could see three hazy creatures.

"The Ancient Walkers?" he heard Silver ask beside him. The figures cleared up and Shadow saw that it was indeed the Ancient Walkers.

"Greetings. We have come to warn you," began the first one, pointing at Shadow. "What is wrong with him," the Ancient Walker finished pointing at Silver. Shadow stiffened.

"Something's wrong with him?" The second Ancient Walker nodded.

"Indeed. We wouldn't normally warn you of ailments, but this is serious." Silver looked at them.

"If I had a problem, wouldn't I know?" The Ancient Walker shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, King Silver, for you see, as a king, you must hide this. You are infected with a virus that makes you want blood." Shadow's eyes widened.

"Silver!" Silver looked at him.

"What is it Shadow?" asked Silver.

"When we were... Well, earlier, when there was blood on your hand, you were acting really strange, as if you were in some sort of trance. I tried to ignore it, but I knew something was wrong. I wasn't expecting this though..." He stopped as the three Ancient Walkers began to fade. "Wait!" he cried out. Silver was fading too. When he looked down, he could see that he himself was fading too.

"Silver!" he woke up with a shot. Silver was already awake beside him, crying silently into his ungloved hand, dry blood encrusted around the cuts. He crawled over to Silver and pulled him into a hug. "Silver..." he whispered. Silver looked up at him, eyes blazing.

"What? Are you just going to throw me away because I have an infection?" Shadow hugged him tightly.

"No Silver, I could never live with myself if I even thought of doing such a thing...Silver, I love you, you know that. That's why this is on your finger," he said holding up the blood encrusted hand, which held the ring he had given Silver. "Don't you ever doubt that," he finished.

Silver leaned into his unkempt chest fur. "B-but how could you ever love a bloodthirsty monster like me?" he asked sobbing into Shadow's chest fur. Shadow leaned over until his forhead was touching the head of the argent hedgehog.

"Silver, you could _kill_ me and I would still love you. You could _hate_ me and I would still love you. Do you really think that a mere infection is going to stop me from loving you?" Silver looked at him, his eyes red from crying.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked Shadow nuzzled him.

"What do you think? I _love _you Silver, that's never going to change." Silver looked down at his lap.

"But what if the others find out?" asked Silver. Shadow hugged him.

"Don't worry. If they do find out...They won't find out. It'll be just between you and me," replied Shadow. "Now. We should really wash off shouldn't we?"

Oh snap... I hoped I would wrap it up soon, but my brain clearly thinks differently. Silver had a virus! Yikes! Okay, I'm so getting killed for that. Sorry guys! I think I'm going to write something, but then I end up witing something completely different! Sooo...Do you want me to carry on? Review pleez! (Not to mention an almost lemon in a throne room! Right now I'm really glad Blaze came when she did)

Shadow: Okay last straw. I'm killing you now. -pulls out gun-

Me: Oh come on Sha- -is shot-

Shadow: Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Me: Hey!

Shadow: Shut up. you're supposed to be dead.

Me: Oh, oopsie! -falls dead-


	30. Chapter 30

Ok. It's official. I've got serious problems. I've just made the sweetest, kindest, most understanding, (not to mention naive) hedgehog around a bloodthirsty savage! Okay maybe that's overdoing it a bit, but still. I mean seriously!

Silver: H-how could you?...I trusted you!

Shadow: You're _supposed _to be dead!

Me: Apparently not.

Silver: I'm not a bloodthirsty savage!

Shadow: You are Jacynth, not Silver!

Me:...that's only half-true...

Crimson Amber

Chapter 30: The Hidden Truth

"Shadow..." Silver whispered, as they walked over to the throne room. Shadow turned to face him.

"Yes?" he asked. Silver turned away slowly, before replying.

"Shadow...I feel so thirsty...It's driving me mad!" Silver replied softly. Shadow just looked at him for a moment, before swiftly grabbing one of Silver's daggers that were strapped to his sides, and slashing his wrist with it. Silver almost screamed.

"_Shadow! What are you doing?!"_ Shadow turned to him, lifting his bloodied wrist.

"Here. I love you too much to let you suffer, and I love you far too much to let you do this to yourself," he said, pointing at his wrist. Silver looked at the blood running off of Shadow's wrist.

"B-but you didn't have to do it to yourself!" Shadow put his non-bloodied hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Yes I did. I couldn't let you go doing it to yourself." Silver looked at the wrist of the ebony hedgehog reluctantly.

"You mean it?" Shadow nodded. Silver cleaned off Shadow's wrist. They walked over to the throne room, to be met by a wide-eyed Tails.

"King Shadow, King Silver, I m- _what happened!" _he cried staring at Shadow's and Silver's hands, which were both blood encrusted. Shadow looked down at their hands as if just seeing them.

"Oh..." he drifted off. Tails looked at them.

"Oh what? You could get infected!" At the sound of the word 'infected' Silver's ears laid flat down on his head. Tails continued. "These cuts need to be cleaned and bandaged immediately! Follow me!" he said, leading a reluctant Silver and Shadow to the infirmary.

Tails was pulling on a pair of rubber gloves when his eyes happened to land on the (not yet cleaned) dagger in Silver's belt.

"King Silver?" Tails asked, his eyes still trained on the dagger. Shadow's eyes followed to where Tails was looking, and his eyes went wide.

"King Silver...the dagger in your belt..." Tails stopped. Silver looked down to see the blood covered dagger.

"Ohnothat'snothingyouneedtoworryaboutnowjustgetthesehandsbandagedandwe'llbefine!" Shadow said, running in front of Tails. Tails looked at him strangely.

"King Shadow, may I see your wrist?" Shadow held out his wrist. After Tails cleaned the dried blood off, he studied the cut. He looked up at Shadow. "King Shadow...You didn't...did you?" Shadow was still in front of him trying to divert his attention.

"Did what? Everything looks perfectly fine!" Tails shot him a look.

"King Shadow, this," he began, running a finger along the cut on Shadow's wrist. "Looks too clean to be accidental," he finished.

"Surely you're not suggesting..." Shadow said, before drifting off. Tails looked down at the cut.

"This is imperceptible! This cut was self-inflicted!" Shadow's face turned red.

"Whatever would give you such an idea!" he exclaimed. Silver just stood off to one side silently. Tails looked at him.

"May I see your hand King Silver?" Silver stretched out his arm. Silver took off his gloves, and began to inspect the cuts from the day before. "These don't look self-inflicted," he said. "But they do look rather clean, like a straight blade ran through them." Silver looked at Shadow with an expression that screamed 'HELP ME!'

Shadow walked over to Silver and stood beside him, looking at Tails.

"So your conclusion would be?..." Tails looked from an argent face, to an ebony face before sighing.

"My conclusion would be that something is terribly wrong, but you don't want to tell me. Why? What?" Silver looked at Shadow with a frightened face. Shadow looked at Silver with an expressionless face.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, rubbing Silver's back gently. Silver gave a deep sigh as he heard Tails's reply.

"Yes." Silver turned around and put his face in his hands. Shadow turned around.

"Are you all right if I tell him? If he is truly loyal to us, he will take it as he is. If he doesn't, I'll deal with him." Silver managed a small smile.

"Please don't. He's a wonderful friend," Shadow placed his ips on Silver's for the briefest of seconds. Shadow turned back to Tails.

"Can you keep a secret? Telling it could literally mean the death of us," Tails eyes looked slightly apprehensive as he replied.

"Yes..." Shadow took a deep breath.

"It started yesterday actually. Me and Silver..." He stopped, his cheeks turning red. Tails smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'm smart enough to know things beyond my age. I'm pretty sure I know what you two did, but I still don't get what that has to do with your cuts, and come to think of it, that small scar on Silver's neck." Shadow turned around to see that there was indeed a scar on Silver's neck from the events of the day before.

"Okay so what happened was I actually inflicted that. When Silver reached to brush it off, he began to act really strange. He cleaned it off. Then a little later on, he was holding on to the edges of my quills, and that was what resulted in the cuts on his hand." Tails scratched his head.

"That still doesn't explain your injury." Shadow put up a hand.

"I wasn't finished. When we fell asleep, The Ancient Walkers came to us in a dream. They came to warn as about something." He paused. Tails motioned for him to continue. "That something was about Silver." Silver then walked up to Shadow and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I think I'll take it from here." He turned to Tails. "They told us that I was infected with a virus. A non-contagious one that is. This particular virus makes me want blood. Today I was feeling so thirsty, and thst'a how this, and that happened," he finished, pointing at his bloody dagger, then Shadow's wrist. "He did it for me."

Tails's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but he couldn't say anything. Tails shook his head and then tried to say something, but he still couldn't. He simply stood there and stared.

"Tails..." Silver looked like was about to add something else to his address, but he couldn't.

"King Silver...You..." Shadow stepped in front of Silver.

"Don't. You wanted to know, and now you must keep it a secret." Tails nodded. He quickly bandaged up their hands before walking out of the infirmary, slighlty dazed by the revelation. The three walked back to the throne room.

"King Shadow, I didn't think you'd appreciate it if you had to sit on two separate thrones for the whole day, so I modified it." Shadow and Silver walked up to the throne, and almost burst out laughing.

Tails had in fact turned the throne into a piece that resembled a small loveseat. It was still gilded and looked like the piece of furniture a royal would sit on, but it was what two royals could sit on if they wanted to be (really) close to each other. They looked back down at the smiling fox.

Silver grinned. Shadow smirked. Tails shot them an okay sign and they returned it, before going to sit on the 'throne'.

Silver suddenly turned to Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, I noticed you weren't wearing a crown, soooo..." he pulled one of Shadow's crowns out from behind his back, and placed it on the head of the ebony hedgehog. Shadow in turn gave a "Well how about that!" before pulling one of Silver's crowns out of his headquills and setting it on the head of the argent hedgehog.

Shadow motioned for Tails to come up. Tails walked up the stairs.

"Tails, do we just sit here for the whole day?" Tails gave him an amused look.

"Basically yes, apart from breakfast, lunch, dinner, and bedtime, King Shadow." Shadow uttered a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a loooooong day.

He suddenly thought of something and turned to Tails.

"Tails, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Can you bring a basin of water to set over here?" he asked pointing to an empty pedestal beside him. Tails opened his mouth as if about to ask why, but then Shadow pointed to his bandaged wrist. Tails gave a silent 'o' and flew off.

He returned soon after with the basin of water. He set it on the empty pedestal. He was about to leave, but Shadow caught his shoulder.

"One more thing." Tails turned around. "Will you stay here? I can think of none other that I would rather have as an advisor." Tails faced him wide-eyed.

"Do you mean it?" Shadow gave him a look.

"I'm not one to lie." Tails smiled and stood beside Shadow. He was about to turn forward before he saw something. He grabbed Shadow's shoulder and when Shadow turned to look, he could see Silver poised with a dagger held in one trembling hand, positioned apex down on his wrist.

Shadow grabbed the dagger and slid the tip into his wrist, the bandage ripped off." He held the bleeding limb to Silver. Silver looked hesitant, but his want soon took over and he licked the blood off Shadow's wrist.

"Don't you ever let me catch you doing that again," he whispered. Silver licked Shadow's blood off his lips.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to do it to yourself again, but I didn't have the courage to do it to myself," he whispered back. Shadow held both sides of Silver's face with his hands.

"Doing _that _to yourself isn't courageous. It's foolish." He looked at Silver's fur which he had accidently stained red. He took the basin of water and washed his hands, and Silver's fur. He re-bandaged his wrist.

"Umm... King Shadow, King Silver, company," whispered Tails. Shadow looked down to find himself looking at Sonic.

Sonic saw them looking at him, and got down on one knee in a show of respect. It wasn't until the next five seconds that he got up.

"Your hignesses," Sonic began. "I've come to make a request of you," Silver leaned forward slightly.

"Yes?" Sonic smiled at them.

"I need help with something, but I don't have the necessary funds," Shadow nodded for him to go on. Sonic made a 'come over here' motion with his hands, and Shadow stepped down. He looked back to see if Silver would follow. He saw the argent hedgehog talking to Tails so he just went down.

"King Shadow," Sonic whispered. Shadow shot him a look.

"You're whispering?" Sonic nodded.

"I wanted to ask if we could celebrate Princess Blaze's birthday. It's coming up in the next week. I wouldn't ask you of something like this, but I don't have the funds, and she is your sister." Shadow gave him another look.

"Nobody told me when my own sister's birthday was? Of course we will! It's on me." Sonic gave a quick bow, and a grin before dashing out the door. Shadow shook his head and smirked before walking back up to Silver and Tails. Silver looked at him.

"Yes?" Shadow smiled at him. Silver motioned for him to sit down.

"What did Sonic ask you?" he asked. Shadow motioned for him to come closer and he looked at Tails, just in case the kitsune wanted to listen in.

"Well, he told me that Blaze's birthday is sometime next week, and he wanted help with the preparations." Silver grinned.

"Sure! Anything for my sister-in-law!" Tails smiled.

"Of course! Anything for her highness!" Shadow smirked.

"Which 'her highness? Blaze, or this one?" he asked prodding Silver gently in the ribs. The argent hedgehog convulsed and squirmed away from him.

"Hey!" Shadow smirked at him.

"Your highness is ticklish?" Silver looked at him with mock fear.

"No! Please! No tickling!" Shadow was about to pounce on him, but Blaze stepped into the room at that moment.

"-Ahem-" Shadow and Silver turned to face her grinning like idiots.

"Erm...Hi?" She looked at them, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not buying it you two." Silver looked at her.

"But I'm not selling it either!" She rolled her eyes, smiling. She motioned over to Shadow. He walked over.

"You three, I think Sonic is plotting something. I just said hello to him and he burst out laughing!"

The three burst out laughing.

Donedonedone. The chapter at least. I've got nothing else to say so I'll just leave you with the original message. Review?


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guyzzzzzzz... I'm back, (alive) and so are Shadow and Silver! They really enjoy talking to you guys, (not to mention mock ing me)

Silver: Hi guys! I'm back! -hugs computer screen-

Me: Uh, you do know they can't see you, right?

Silver: Yeah I know that, but they're such a good audience!

Shadow: -mutters- unlike some people I know.

Me: I heard that!

Crimson Amber

Chapter 31: To Host A Party

"Ok, so has Silve gotten her?" whispered Sonic. Shadow looked out and nodded. Silver was seen talking to Blaze, while leading her towards the ballroom.

"So... Blaze...um...how's Espio?" Blaze looked at him funny.

"I thought you were just talking to him a little earlier today," Silver's ears stood up straight.

"Oh erm...yeah! I just wanted to know how...uh how you two are getting on! Yeah!" She looked at him and grinned.

"When did you get so interested in my personal life?" Silver's eartips turned pink.

"Oh...err...umm..." Luckily, before he had the chance to say something stupid, they finally made it to the ballroom.

"_SURPRISE!_" Shadow rolled his eyes and smiled. Who's crackhead idea was it to say that? He was pretty sure that his sister had figured it out a few days earlier. He walked over to her.

"You knew this was coming didn't you," he said. She looked up at the arched ceiling before looking at him again.

"Yep," she replied with a smile on her face. He smirked.

"Well, I guessed as much, but still. Let me at least wish you a happy birthday," he said, giving her a light punch on her arm. She looked mock wounded.

"What? No hug?" He raised his eyes to the roof before looking back at her.

"Those are all for Silver, but since it's your birthday, I'll make an exception. You may regret it though," He wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. She gasped for breath.

"Shadow put...me down!" He did so, a smirk on his features.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, dear sister," She smiled at him. Then she turned around and scanned the crowd, looking for a certain magenta chameleon.

When she found him, he was by one of the tables, drinking a glass of punch. Shadow could see that she would probably choke the poor chameleon by jumping on him. He caught her arm.

"We didn't hire the band for nothing. We're keeping this strictly traditional. I get the first dance." She stared at him for a few moments.

"You know how to ballroom dance?

He looked at her. I grew up as an aristocrat," he began almost spitting out the word 'aristocrat'. "I must've danced sometime." He took her hand. "So. Shall we?" She smiled at him.

"We shall." The floor cleared as the band began to play. The ebony high king, and the lilac princess took their places.

"What sort of dance? Waltz? Foxtrot?" He put an arm around her waist. His hand was holding onto hers. She looked thoughtful for a moment. A rakish grin appeared on her face.

"I suggest improv," Shadow looked at her.

"Fine. Warning, I'm not the best of dancers." She nodded.

"Noted." They began slowly. The music played accordingly. Shadow might, just might've been falsely modest. He was an excellent dancer. Blaze hardly had to think about what she was doing, as Shadow seemed to know exactly how it would look to the viewers.

They sped up their moves a bit. The musicians seemed a little put off by the sudden change, but they soon fixed their rhythm to match the feet of the two royals. The moves of the two grew more complex and soon the onlookers were looking on with wide eyes, and dropped jaws. The music switched styles and speeds often to mtach the royals. It was a never seen masterpiece.

By the time they had finished, they were panting slightly. The crowd erupted in applause, and cheers. Shadow looked at Blaze.

"Not bad for not dancing for such a long time." She stared at him.

"Not bad? That was amazing! You're an excellent dancer!" He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"You really think so?" She nodded.

The music started up again, and other pairs began to take the dance floor. Shadow watched a Blaze walked over to Espio. He turned around to find Silver.

He found the argent hedgehog, who had thrown on his cape and a crown. His daggers were previously strapped on his sides.

Shadow walked up to him and knelt on one knee. Smiling up at the argentum hedgehog, he clasped one of Silver's hands.

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" Silver blushed and turned away.

"Oh I don't know Shadow...I've never danced before. I don't know how." Shadow got up and put an arm around Silver's waist, Silver's hand lying on his.

"I don't think that will prove problematic. Just follow my lead, and I promise you'll be all right." Silver placed his free arm atop of Shadow's.

"Okay. I'll try," Shadow placed a quick peck on his lips.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," he said.

They began to do a slow waltz across the dance floor. True to his word, Silver just went with the flow, allowing Shadow to lead.

Shadow was a mastterful dancer. Nobody even noticed that the argent hedgehog was new to ballroom dance. In fact, he looked just as experienced as the ebony high king himself.

Shadow and Silver spiraled across the room. The two kings were having the time of their lives. Silver started to get the hang of it, so Shadow started to move in slightly complex moves. Silver adjusted to them, and soon, matched them.

Soon, the two royals were in a world of their own. Their steps were light, as if they were almost floating. The two continued, trying not to bump into any of the other dancing pairs. Silver looked slightly irritated as he almost stepped on the train of the dress of a white bat who was dancing with Knuckles.

"Shadow, can we get off the floor? I don't want to step on anyone." Shadow looked at him as they simplified their steps, so they could comfortably talk.

"How do you intend to do that?" asked Shadow. A mischievous light appeared in Silver's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Shadow gave him a look.

"Of course I do!" Silver tightened his grip on Shadow.

"Then hold on!" His gloved hands began to glow with their pale blue aura. The same aura appeared around Shadow and him. They began to levitate.

"Now," began Silver. "Shall we?" Shadow smirked.

"We shall." They again gave in to the music as their steps matched each other perfectly. Levitated above the heads of all in the ballroom, Shadow looked down.

"How long can you hold us up?" he said. Silver shot him a look.

"Don't you trust me?" Shadow smiled. They continued dancing. Silver had a hidden talent for dancing. He never knew how to do it a half hour ago, and now, he could rival the steps of the ebony hedgehog.

About a half hour later, when they had decided to take a little break, Shadow went over to the refreshments to grab two glasses of punch. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash of steel. He put the drinks down and ran over to Silver. He saw that it was indeed the argent hedgehog's dagger.

"Oh no you don't," said Shadow, grabbing the weapon. Silver looked up at him.

"I'm so..." Shadow placed a finger on his lips. He took the dagger and positioned it above his wrist. Silver grasped his hand before he could stab himself.

"No you can't do it to yourself again!" Shadow yanked back the dagger.

"Why? No one can know, I can't let you do it to yourself, and I have a high tolerance level." Silver reluctantly took his hand off Shadow's.

Shadow slid the apex moderately deep into his wrist. Making sure no one could see, he held the crimson leaking limb to Silver. Silver slowly cleaned off Shadow's wrist. Shadow winced slightly. High tolerance he may have, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

After Silver was finished, Shadow went over to the refreshment table again, this time bringing Silver with him. Shadow heard Silver's stomach grumble. He chuckled.

"Hungry?" He almost laughed at Silver's reply.

"_Yeah!_" Shadow invited him to help himself. Silver went to it with a will. Shadow just stood by watching the dancing couples, and sipping a glass of punch.

Knuckles came to a stop in front of him, holding the hand of a white bat. He bowed.

"King Shadow," Knuckles greeted the dark king. After the formality, he grinned at the jet-black hedgehog. "Meet my girl, the viscountess, Rouge the Bat." Rouge dipped down into a polite curtsy.

"Your highness. It's an honour."

The white bat was slender. She was wearing a tight corset, with a tight-fitting skirt that outlined every single curve on her hips, and dragged on the floor in a draping train. Her bodice was cut low, to reveal quite a bit of cleavage, and the neckline was embroidered with an assortment of semi-precious stones.

"Pleased to meet you Viscountess Rouge." She tipped her head coyly at him.

"Just Rouge is fine your highness. I can tell you're not inclined to being formal," a smirk played on his lips as he inwardly thought, 'You got _that_ right.'

He watched as the two twirled back onto the dance floor. He turned back to the refreshments, trying to find Silver. He found the argent hedgehog by the dessert area. He walked over to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Silver looked up at him, and nodded, his mouth half-full with a pastry made by one of the palace chefs, Amy. That girl may flirt with Sonic way too much, but she sure knew how to cook. Shadow had given her the position of cook, which she had happily accepted.

Silver stopped eating. He poured himself a small glass of water. He drank it before sitting down on a elaborately carved loveseat. He motioned for Shadow to come sit down by him. Shadow did so. While on the couch, Silver was staring at something. Shadow tried to follow his gaze, but there were too many people.

"What's so interesting?" he asked. Silver kept scanning the dance floor.

"I think I saw something..." he drifted off. Before he had a chance to say anything else, a certain lavender princess walked up to them. She had Espio by her side. They both looked very excited.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed. He looked at the pair.

"Yes?" She flashed her hand up to his face. He could see a ring on one of her fingers.

"We're engaged!" Shadow got up and hugged her.

"I'm really happy for you," he said. He then looked at Espio. Espio bowed. When the magenta chameleon straightened up, Shadow shot him a mock glare. "But if I find out you're doing something my sister doesn't want you to, well, it won't be pretty." Espio grinned at him after a mock show of fear.

"Don't worry your highness, I won't. Besides, if I do end up doing something, she'll probably tear off my remaining leg!" Shadow smirked, and Blaze looked mock angry.

"Excuse me? Why would I do that?" he looked her in the eyes.

"You wouldn't," was the simple reply. Shadow watched as the two spun off into the midst of the other dancers. He turned back to Silver. It was late night. He saw that the younger hedgehog had fallen asleep.

Shadow carried the argent hedgehog back to his dorm, bridal style. He set the sleeping hedgehog on his bed, before curling up next to him.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Silver," he said, placing a kiss on the other hedgehog's forehead.

_xxxxx_

"Silver! What are you doing?" the ebony hedgehog's eyes widened in genuine fear as the argent hedgehog bore down on him.

"Why, I'm just taking what I was given, taking what I need, taking what I _want_," said Silver. His mouth opened to reveal a row of small sharp teeth. Shadow let out a small scream as he bit down on his neck. _Hard_.

Silver watched pitilessly as the blood flowed from the wound he had caused. He sank his fangs into the dark hedgehog's neck again, savouring the taste of the obsidian one's blood. He saw Shadow underneath him, terrified, but unwilling to fight.

"What's wrong, my king, coward?" Shadow's eye ridges softened as he reached up to stroke Silver's headquills.

"No Silver. I don't want to fight with you. Do as you wish, I will not stop you." Silver smirked down at the ebony hedgehog.

"Pretty last words, Shadow, now I'll finish this." He sank his teeth once again into the neck of the ebony hedgehog, drinking every ounce of blood out of him.

The dark hedgehog stiffened, then fell limp in his grasp, his hand still resting on the headquills of the argent hedgehog. Silver looked down on him. His eyes widened.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "What have I done? _Shadow!"_

_xxxxx_

"_Shadow!"_ Shadow woke up with a jolt, and turned to face Silver. Silver started to cry when he saw that Shadow was there. Shadow sat up and rubbed the argent hedgehog's back gently.

"It was only a nightmare Silver. It's all right. I'm here now. It's all right." Silver turned to face him for a moment before turning away.

"_No it's not all right!" _Shadow stopped rubbing his back.

"What do you mean by that?" Silver looked at him.

"It was...It was in my nightmare...I...I killed you..." Shadow stiffened. "You heard me, Shadow, The virus took over...and I became a bloodthirsty monster...and...and I killed you..." Shadow could see where this was going.

"Silver, it was only a nightmare. Don't worry, I'll be here for you...as for you killing me, I don't really think that's possible at all," Silver shot him an incredulous look.

"How so?"

"Well,"

Done! Wow I felt kinda weird trying to put myself into Silver's head. At least he wasn't his normal self, or I would have made an epic fail, but it's like I like to say: If your going to fail, make it epic! Ya I know. Weird. Still, at least Shadow didn't actually die. R&R!

Shadow: I am the ultimate life form. I am incapable of dying. This is who I am.

Me: Whoa, you're really getting into your game aren't you Shadow?

Shadow: _What?!_

Silver: I love it when he says that! I've played his game sooooo many times now, and I still love it!

Shadow: Aw, thanks beautiful.

Silver: Your welcome! -hugs-

Me: -secretly pulls out phone and takes picture-


	32. Chapter 32

Kay. Back, and writing. Nothing else to write so, let's go!

Crimson Amber

Chapter 32: Venomous

"Another day of sitting on a chair," grumbled Shadow. Silver grinned at him.

"Well, last time you were complaining about having to go on an 'uphill climb'. Isn't this at least a slight improvement?" Shadow sighed.

"Oh trust me, I'd rather walk instead of sitting here, doing practically nothing," he replied. Shadow tediously leaned against the armrest of the throne. He sighed and stared at the entrance of the throne room. "I thought the people would have more to complain about. At least that would give me something to do," he said. Silver looked at him.

"The people don't have much to complain about. You know why? Because you're such a good king. Don't wish to have problems to deal with, you're a wonderful ruler. If you were twisted and full of yourself, then you would have a lot of problems. But you're not, so you don't." Shadow sighed and a small smile crept onto his face.

"You know why I'm such a good ruler? Because I have a wonderful helper, right next to me. Any guesses?" Silver just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Flattery, thy name is Shadow," he said sarcastically, but he had a smile on his face. They sat there silently for a few moments, both wishing that something would happen. Tails looked at the two kings beside him. He turned back to the entrance of the throne room. He saw a small peach coloured rabbit with orange spots, running frantically running over to them.

The guards tried to stop her and ask what was going on, but she ducked under their spears, and ran into the room.

Shadow looked at the young rabbit as she bobbed in a quick curtsy. She stood there, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and playing with her fingers nevously. She looked about Tails's age.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Silver gently. She lowered her eyes, as she replied.

"Cream the Rabbit, King Silver," She seemed anxious to tell them something, so after she had replied, Shadow spoke.

"What is it that's bothering you, Cream?" She refused to meet their gazes, but she answered his question.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, King Shadow, but some of the cooks, and kitchen helpers are really sick! My mother is one of the sick cooks. I'm afraid she's going to die!" She looked close to tears. Silver remembered his own mother. At least he had Shadow, but the rabbit girl wouldn't have anyone.

Shadow must've read his thoughts, as he stared at him for a small while before motioning for Tails to go and help. The two-tailed kitsune flew down. He patted the rabbit on the back before leading the way to the kitchen. As they left, Shadow heard them making conversation.

"Hello Cream, I'm Tails!"

"Hello Tails, It's nice to meet you!"

"Aw, thanks, heh..."

"You're very welcome Tails. I'm just wondering, but you look only a little older than me, and you're the kings' advisor?"

"Heh...well yeah but..."

The voices faded. Silver turned to Shadow.

"Well. You wanted something to happen. But what do you think happened?" Shadow thought about this for a moment. It was so sudden. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't have any guesses either." Silver looked thoughtful. Shadow wanted to know what he was thinking, but then Silver shook his head.

They sat there for quite a while, fidgeting and waiting for Tails to come back. It wasn't until about an hour that Tails came back. His face looked slightly pale.

"King Shadow! King Silver! I ran some blood tests on the sick kitchen helpers! It's one-hundred percent certain! They've been poisoned!" Shadow stood up.

"_What!"_ Tails just nodded.

"You heard me correctly. They've been poisoned!" Silver spoke up before Shadow had a chance to.

"Cream's mother. Is she all right?" Tails nodded.

"Now she should be." Silver gave a small sigh of relief. Shadow looked at Tails.

"Do you know who did it?" he asked. Tails. Tails shook his head. Shadow walked down the steps. "I want to see the kitchen helpers." Tails led the way, Shadow following behind, then Silver. They strolled over to the kitchen, rather daunted by the revelation.

When they made it there, they saw the cooks, the assistants, and the helpers dashing around, preparing the noontide luncheon. When they caught sight of the two kings, they stopped what they were doing and bowed.

A cream coloured rabbit with orange spots, and orange hair walked up to them and curtsied politely.

"Welcome, you highnesses. Do allow me to introduce myself. I am Vanilla the Rabbit, the head cook," she said with the tiniest hint of pride in her voice.

They inclined their necks slightly in acknowledgement. Shadow stared at her. She looked a lot like thaT Cream girl that ran in earlier.

"Do you know Cream the Rabbit?" asked Silver, voicing the unasked question in Shadow's head. Vanilla looked s little embarrassed.

"Why yes, King Silver. Cream is my daughter," Silver just stared.

"So you were one of the cooks that had gotten poisoned?" asked Shadow. Silver shot him a look. Vanilla looked shocked.

"Poisoned? Oh my! With all due respect, your highnesses, why would someone poison us?" Silver gave a small shrug.

"I honestly don't know why anyone would do it, as for who it might be, I don't know," replied Silver. "Meanwhile, may we speak with the others that got poisoned?" Vanilla nodded. They walked off to another cook, but not before Vanilla caught Tails by the arm.

"Why hello again Tails! Thank you so much for saving us! Would you like to try some of th-." Shadow and Silver went to Amy, who too had gotten poisoned.

"Amy?" Silver looked at her. She looked worse for the wear. Probably because she hadn't yet fully recovered.

"-groans- Oh great...huh wha-? Oh your highness! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as soon as her vision had cleared. Silver smiled.

"So you had been poisoned?" She looked at him, surprised.

"Poisoned, King Silver? My word, who would do that?" Shadow looked at her.

"I don't know. I don't know," he repeated. She looked at them, gratefully.

"It's okay, but thank you so much for sending Tails! It really was terrible." Silver smiled at her.

"You're welcome, we should really go now." he said turning to leave the kitchen. Tails trailed behind them, rubbing his stomach. They were headed back to the throne room, but they were stopped by a familiar figure.

"Knuckles?" The red echidna gave a quick bow before beginning to talk.

"King Silver, King Shadow, it's the viscountess. She's really ill, and the local doctors can't seem to figure out what's wrong!" Shadow nodded at the fidgeting kitsune beside him. Tails motioned for Knuckles to lead the way. They left, and Shadow and Silver continued their walk to the throne room.

"So that's a change. Happy now your majesty?" said Silver, a cheeky grin on his features. Shadow smirked.

"Well, it _is _ a change. Maybe not for the better, but it is a change. Your majesty." Silver grin grew wider. He took Shadow unawares, and jumped onto him. Shadow looked at the argent hedgehog in surprise. "Silver?" Silver purred as he lay atop of Shadow.

"Oh my, Shadow, you do not know how adorable you look down there!" Silver continued purring as he leaned down. Shadow didn't know what to expect. Silver went down lower, until his lips were barely brushing Shadow's.

Silver smirked, and ducked lower until his lips were brushing Shadow's neck. His jaws snapped open and he bit down. Shadow let out an unbidden moan. Silver slowly closed his jaws. Shadow's moan turned into a sharp yelp of pain.

"Silver...ah!" The younger hedgehog's fangs were drawing blood. Shadow's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Silver stop!" he exclaimed. Oblivious to what he was doing, the srgentum hedgehog kept closing his jaws, slicing through Shadow's skin, tearing open his scar. Silver's muzzle was beginning to stain crimson.

"Silver, please!" Shadow pleaded. "You don't know what you're doing! Silver stop!" He tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his neck. He needed to get the argent hedgehog off of himself or he would kill him.

"Silver..." the ebony hedgehog, gently but firmly pushed the argent hedgehog off his body, wincing slightly at the skin that tore off his neck as he did so. He placed his lips on the bloodstained ones of the other, in a endearing kiss. He closed his eyes.

He felt the other stiffen, before returning it. When they had broken it, Shadow opened his eyes. He saw Silver looking down at him, dumbstruck. Shadow gently pushed Silver up, and got up, blood streaming down his neck.

"Wh-what have I done?" Silver whispered. "What have I done?" Shadow embraced the younger hedgehog, staining his light grey coat with blood.

"You have let me live. The hardest thing you could do." Silver buried his face in Shadow's shoulder. Shadow could feel something wet soak through his dark fur. He rubbed the back of the argent hedgehog, gently.

"I know...but why did I have to do it...why?" Shadow lifted Silver's head until the younger hedgehog was facing him.

"You had no control over it. Stop blaming yourself." Silver just placed his head back on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow slowly walked to the infirmary, pacing himself so that he wouldn't be dragging Silver.

When they reached the door to the infirmary, they heard Tails calling to them. Shadow half-turned to see the kitsune flying over. He opened the door and ushered Silver in, before going in himself, shooting a glance at the young fox, signalling him to follow.

"They waited for Tails to catch up. Silver and Shadow were sitting on a bench, waiting for him. Tails walked in. His eyes widened, and his pupils shrunk when he saw the two, Shadow with his torn neck, and Silver with his bloodstained body.

"_King Shadow! King Silver! What happened?!" _the young fox practically shrieked. Shadow put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, we don't want to alarm the whole palace. Don't worry. I won't fall unconscious again. My tolerance levels have heightened somewhat." Tails looked at Silver.

"And you, King Silver?" Silver looked at the ground.

"I...I'm fine. Just see to Shadow...Make sure he'll be all right." Silently, he added an, 'If he isn't, I'll never forgive myself'. Tails did so.

"Uhm...King Shadow, I'll have to redo your neck..." Tails mumbled. His ears turned pink at his choice of words. "Er...That is to say, I need to close the wound on your neck." Shadow chuckled softly.

Tails injected his anesthetic into the side of Shadow's ripped neck.

Silver looked on with frightened eyes.

"Can I stay? I need to!" said Silver. Tails smiled warmly at the argent hedgehog.

"Of course. This shouldn't take too long," replied Tails. He disinfected the wound, before stitching it shut. He wrapped a bandage around Shadow's re-stitched neck. He glanced at Shadow.

"Next time, please try to stop him earlier. I don't want to have both of you suffer because of late action." Shadow smiled.

"No worries. I'll make sure. Meanwhile, can you tell Blaze to cover for us? Silver and I really need to wash off, he said, pointing to their dry blood encrusted bodies. Tails momentarily shuddered before bowing and leaving with a, "Yes King Shadow!" Shadow turned back to Silver.

"I forgot to ask him what happened to the Viscountess Rouge. Ah well, I'll ask him later." The quickly got washed off before anyone could see them.

After they did so, they went over to the throne room. They could see Blaze and Tails. Shadow and Silver walked up to the throne. Blaze glanced at Shadow's bandaged neck.

"What did you do?" she asked. He looked at Silver, and gave the younger hedgehog a reassuring smile.

"Strenuous activities can result in the re-opening of scars," he quickly said. He heard Silve utter a tiny sigh of relief. Blaze sighed as she got off the throne.

"Please don't do anything that can result in you falling comatose. We've all been traumatized enough." Shadow smiled at her.

"Oh you shouldn't need to worry. We'll make sure it won't happen." He said. She sighed and grinned at him.

"You make me worry too much!" He smirked. She walked out of the throne room. He turned to Silver.

"I sure hope you had your fill! I don't think Tails will approve if I do it again today. He probably thinks I've lost enough for one day," Shadow whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Ok so here's another chapter done. Silver's nightmare almost came true! -gasps- ALMOST. It didn't ACTUALLY come true. Good thing too. R&R pweez!


	33. Chapter 33

Hi guys, I've got nothing to say right now so let's just get on with the chapter. That is unless these guys have anything to say first. Guys?

Silver: Hi!

Shadow: Hmph.

Silver: Ok I don't have anything to say. Whatever, just get on with it.

Crimson Amber

Chapter 33: Old Scars New Wounds

"Tails, I forgot to ask you earlier. What happened to the viscountess?" asked Shadow. Tails's face grew somber.

"She's been poisoned too. I had enough time to find out what poisoned her. It was a mix of some plants that could prove deadly. brugmansia, white baneberry, and narcissus," said Tails. He shuddered. "The effects were terrible. It's a good thing Knuckles called me immediately, or she would have died." Silver looked at him, his eyes shadowed with apprehension.

"But who would want to poison her?" he asked. "And the kitchen workers?" Tails smacked himself on the head.

"Of course! I should see what poisoned them as well." He looked at the two kings for permission. Shadow nodded. Tails flew off. Silver turned to Shadow.

"I sense that things aren't going to stay peaceful for long," he said. Shadow sighed.

"Hopefully you sensed wrong. This kingdom does not deserve war." He looked out one of the glass walls. "Why would someone do this? What have we done to anyone that they would want to?" Silver inched closer to him. Shadow put his arm around Silver.

"Not many understand the value of freedom. Not many discern the value of peace. Not many knew I used to be a slave. I understand how valuable these things are. I don't want it all to shatter." He leaned onto Shadow. Shadow hugged him tighter. They sat there in that position silently, contemplating on what this all could mean.

Shadow ran his hands down Silver's back. He could still feel the furrows where the whip had cut into his back. It was so long ago now. He ran his fingers over the scars. It took so much pain for his feelings to finally pour out.

Silver winced slightly as he felt Shadow's hand stroke the scars that had been embedded in his back. It was how long ago? A year and a half? Two years? The scars still hurt. Maybe it was because when they first struck him, they didn't slash only his flesh. Maybe they had cut into his spirit.

He didn't show it much, but he was depressed. His only light in this darkness was Shadow. Shadow and his love. That was what Silver lived for. His love. Silver slowly drew out a dagger. He was thirsty. He was about to cut into his wrist, but Shadow caught his hand.

"Silver," Shadow sighed. "Silver please don't, I don't think I'll be able to stand seeing another scar on your body." The simplicity in Shadow's sentence made Silver drop his dagger. The dagger fell to the ground with a clatter. He put his face in his hands.

"Shadow, I don't know what to do!" he sobbed. Shadow picked up the dagger.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently. Silver looked up at him.

"I've been trying to fight off depression for a while now Shadow, I can't take it anymore!" Shadow stiffened. He brought Silver to his eye level.

"Why?" Silver uttered a deep sigh.

"I don't exactly know Shadow," he began. He stared straight ahead, seemingly at nothing. "I've been living in darkness. No light. No hope. Then you came. My light in the darkness. My hope in the midst of hopelessness. But I'm sinking. The darkness is taking me. My light is disappearing." Shadow didn't know why, but Silver's words made his eyes tear up.

"Silver..." he said, his voice trembling slightly. "Silver, I never knew you felt like this...Silver, come out! I'll be your light, Silver...Look at me, Silver..." Small droplets of water began to spill out of his eyes. "Silver, come back to me...I want to be your light..." Silver had an eldritch expression on his face.

Tails flew back into the room, a haunted expression on his face. He saw the two hedgehogs, staring at each other in a strange manner. Silver shook his head and embraced Shadow. Shadow returned his embraced, laying his head on the other hedgehog's shoulder.

"King Shadow, King Silver," he began, the vision of the two snapped towards him. "He shuffled his feet nervously. "It's indubitable, poison, crafted out of brugmansia, white baneberry, and narcissus." Shadow and Silver looked at him Silver's expression seemed to be laced with hysteria, and Shadow's was edged with desperation.

"So it's true. Someone is plotting against us," said Silver. Shadow looked at the steel dagger in his left hand. He gripped it tightly, disregarding the fact that he was holding the blade.

"Then we will stand strong. I'm not going to lose anyone," he said, looking directly into Silver's eyes. Just then he looked down and realized he had cut through his glove, and his flesh.

Silver looked at his hand, and gently pried his fingers off the dagger. He handed the bloodstained dagger to Tails, before carefully taking off Shadow's glove. He brought Shadow's hand to his face, and began to caress it with his tongue, cleaning the blood off it.

When he was done, Shadow moved his hand to the basin of water, set beside him. He cleaned off his hand. He turned back to Silver.

"Silver, dearest, I mean it," he whispered. "Come back to me. I love you!" He held the argent hedgehog's gloved hands in his. "Please!" he ended his small plea with a passionate kiss to the lips of the younger hedgehog's still bloody lips.

Silver gave out a muffled moan. He broke the kiss and looked Shadow in the eyes, smiling.

"My darkness has dispersed in my light," he said hugging the ebony hedgehog. Tears sprung into the eyes of the said hedgehog.

"I told you. I'd be your light. This is how it will stay," said Shadow returning Silver's hug. Tails just stood there, looking at both of them and smiling his two tails off. They were disrupted by a crash from the lower level of the palace.

Shadow and Silver looked at each other before dashing down the stairs, and out of the throne room, Silver following behind. The found the scene of the disturbance. Silver looked at it, and at once turned around, covering his eyes. Shadow just stared in shock. Tails uttered a small high pitched yelp of shock.

"Sonic? _Amy?_" Sonic looked beaten, almost to death, and Amy was laying limp at his side. Sonic raised his head weakly, and looked up at the three, his eyes blazing.

"She wanted to go for a walk. I couldn't escape her," he said, an amused look temporarily entering his eyes. "So we were out for a walk, and we were...attacked...I told her to run..." Sonic paused, his head dropped back down. He was exhausted.

Tails flew off, and returned soon after with some of the soldiers. They carried Sonic and Amy over to the infirmary. Shadow saw a piece of paper hanging in Amy's hand. He plucked it out as they carried her off.

_A kingdom doesn't desrve the kind of you. Abdicate, and you'll save your kingdom a lot of pain. You'll save yourself a lot of pain. You'll save Silver a lot of pain. _Shadow looked up from the letter. It wasn't signed. Silver walked over to him, and read the letter. A hand went to the bloodied dagger in his belt.

"Try." That was all he said. Shadow felt encouraged by this one word. He would. Try. He wanted to see them. Try. He walked over to the infirmary, Silver at his side.

They entered in to find two unconscious bodies hooked onto all sorts of machines, a certain two-tailed kitsune running frantically between the two, scribbling madly onto a piece of paper. Shadow stood there silently. Tails noticed the two.

"King Shadow, King Silver. They should survive, but they got beat up badly. Especially Amy." Shadow walked up to the limp pink hedgehog. She did look pretty beaten up. He walked over to Sonic. He saw that one of the hedgehog's legs was swathed in bandages. He looked at Tails in horror.

"It isn't! Is it?" he asked. Tails nodded slowly. He looked at the ground as he replied.

"Fractured," he said softly. Shadow looked back at the cobalt hedgehog. He knew how much that hedgehog loved running. This would break his heart.

Shadow was furious with whoever had done that. They had no right to take the thing that the blue hedgehog loved the most. They had no right to treat his subjects like this!

He turned to the two, a grim expression on his features.

"I wish it wasn't, but I'm afraid,  
_This means war"_

Sorry for the short chapter guys! Sorry for making it so depressing! Sorry for...Oh I dunno! There's so many things to say sorry for! Sorry Shadow and Silver!

Silver: Now I really am depressed.

Shadow: Hmph.

Me: Still, R&R


	34. Chapter 34

Hi guys! I have to say it's been fun writing this, but good things must come to an end sometime. I'm closing Crimson Amber with this note. The story will be continued in it's sequel, Bloodstained Ivory. See you guys there! Hope you enjoyed this part of the story, and I hope you'll read Bloodstained Ivory.

Silver: Yeah! Please read it! I love you guys! Of course never as much as Shadow, but still!

Shadow: Read it and Weep.

Me: Hey I'm not that bad of a writer!

Silver: See you guys at the sequel!


End file.
